MEJOR QUE DUELO DE MONSTRUOS
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Yugi es el hijo adoptado de Pegasus pero él lo desconoce. Un Pegasus confundido proyectará sobre Yugi sentimientos peligrosos que llevaran a su hijo a la promiscuidad, aunque al mismo tiempo a encontrar el verdadero amor. Yaoi
1. Un Bebe Recién Nacido

Hola, y bueno, comentándoles un poco acerca de este fic, sucede que estaba pensando en publicarlo hacia tiempo pero estaba esperando a tener precisamente eso: el tiempo para terminarlo y actualizarlo con regularidad, y ahora que son vacaciones es la oportunidad perfecta para presentárselos. Espero que les guste como espero siempre que les guste lo demás que escribo y ya saben donde picarle para dejar review. los saludo mucho y nos leemos, jeje, y por cierto, este fic se me ocurrió gracias a la sugerencia de una chica que me dejo un review en el fic del abuelo que viola a Yugi y que me dijo cuando salio Pegasus por primera vez en el fic que si alguien iba a adoptar a Yugi lo mejor seria que lo hiciera cierta parejita muy linda... ustedes lean y, si esa persona esta leyendo, pues ya sabrá que es lo que sigue, además de que alguien mas en los reviews le dio la razón :- )

Que lo disfruten, buen provecho, bon apetit! ;- )

**CAPITULO 01 – Un Bebe Recién Nacido**

De un edificio pequeño y antiguo que se encontraba ya en malas condiciones, y que se denotaba en la pintura ajada de las paredes, y el oxido que cubría los tubos de algunos juegos infantiles en los patios arenosos y descuidados, podía ser vista salir una elegante pareja que llevaba un pequeño bulto en brazos, y entonces era escuchado el llanto de un bebe...

Desde los portones del lugar, un hombre y una mujer modestamente vestidos despedían cortésmente a la pareja con una inclinación... entonces estos subieron a una limosina negra, llevándose tras ellos al arrancar el auto a aquel lloroso bebe, mientras que en la placa de la barda se leían las palabras "Orfanato Huxley"

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad, Maximillian? —pregunto la magnifica dama de abundante cabello rubio y vivos ojos azules, mientras el pequeño paquete en sus brazos seguía llorando con gran fuerza

—Es lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida... y es nuestro ahora, mi querida Cecilia

—awww... ya no llores mi amor, todo esta bien... ahora somos tus papas... —dijo al niño meciéndolo y besándole las húmedas mejillas, e instantáneamente ganando la tranquilidad y las sonrisas del bebe— eso es, pequeño... haaa—suspiró— que lindo es Maximillian, jamás podremos arrepentirnos de haberlo adoptado...

—claro que no... es nuestro hijo...

— ¿y como lo llamaremos? —pregunto la mujer, sabiendo de antemano que si conocía bien los gustos de su esposo, el nombre que escogiera tendría algo que ver con la segunda pasión mas grande de su vida... los juegos...

—Yugi... su nombre será Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Doce años después...

Sonaba el timbre del colegio mas prestigioso de la ciudad de Domino, anunciando con su suave sonido el fin de las clases para aquel día, y a los pocos momentos salían los adinerados estudiantes luciendo los cuadros de sus uniformes, cada uno esperando abordar sus limosinas o el autobús particular de la escuela.

De entre todos aquellos jóvenes que estaban entre los 12 y los 16 años uno de ellos destacaba particularmente, y a la vez se perdía entre la multitud, como si nadie notara su existencia; aquel niño bajito, de semblante amable y delgada figura relucía con notoriedad por su hermoso cabello rojo y negro con resplandecientes mechones rubios mientras se dirigía a abordar el elegante vehículo negro donde ya lo esperaba su chofer para abrirle la puerta, y no era hasta que este lo hacia que los demás estudiante se dignaban a prestarle atención, puesto que su limosina era la mas grande de entre todos los muchachos del colegio.

—Buenos días, joven Yugi —le saludo el chofer— ¿listo para ir a casa?

—si —contesto con su habitual sonrisa, aunque curiosamente marcada por un brillo de tristeza, cosa que no paso inadvertida por el chofer, pero recordaba que ya lo había visto así durante varios días, así que como antes decidió no hacerle más preguntas y solo mostrarle otra sonrisa en cambio.

Minutos más tarde el vehículo arribó a una gran mansión llena de vastos jardines y rodeada de frondosos arbustos de rosas en flor; la limosina se detuvo en el portón y el chofer verifico su identidad con el guardia para después pasar bajo el arco de la reja, el cual también estaba cubierto de rosas que se le enredaban.

Dentro de la mansión de paredes blancas y techos color azul rey, una exquisita mujer ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco salpicado de pequeñas flores, y con su rubia cabellera recogida sobre su espalda, se encontraba preparando la comida de ese día cuando escucho llegar al chofer, lo que la hizo sonreír al saber que su hijo ya estaba en casa. Entonces se abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal de la cocina por donde se veía parte del jardín, y a través de esta paso el muchacho.

—Yugi, que gusto que ya estés en casa. ¿Te fue bien en el colegio?

—si mamá —contesto con su voz dulce y tranquila mientras que se dirigía hacia su madre para darle un beso, y entonces la mujer sonrió y sus preocupaciones maternales pasaron a enfocarse en la alimentación de su hijo.

—ya esta lista la comida. Hice pollo a la crema, polenta y ravioles ¿te apetece algo?

—no mamá, no tengo hambre...

—Ho, bien, entonces quizás quieras un postre. Aun hay pay frió de limón en el refrigerador. Puedo servirte una rebanada y un rico baso de leche fría, ¿Qué te parece?

—no lo se, mamá... es que... hoy no me siento muy bien... —la mujer de inmediato se preocupo y toco con su mano derecha una de las mejillas de su hijo...

— ¿te duele algo, mi amor? —Yugi negó en ademán— ¿te molesto alguien en la escuela? —De nuevo el chico negó lo dicho— bien... ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa, verdad, hijo? —esta vez no hubo respuesta, tan solo una mirada llena con una inmensa tristeza en el brillo puro cual diamante dentro de las profundas piscinas color amatista— escucha, te serviré un poco de postre y nos sentaremos a hablar de lo que te pasa, ¿esta bien, hijo?

—si...

—bien, entonces ve y siéntate a la mesa y en un momento estaré contigo —dicho eso cada uno hizo lo necesario para comenzar aquella charla, y en pocos minutos madre e hijo estaban lado a lado para platicar...

Yugi empezó cortando un pequeño trozo del pay en su plato y después jugo con el llevándolo de un lado a otro con su tenedor... ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que la madre decidió hablar— ¿Qué pasa Yugi?

—...yo... no se...

—...claro que sabes mi amor... lo puedo ver en tus ojos... —dijo tomándole de la barbilla— ¿estas enojado conmigo?

—no! —su madre lo miro—...eso nunca...

— ¿entonces?

—es... es que yo... —por un momento Yugi callo pero después, cuando comenzó a sollozar, su madre le llamo por su nombre y este al instante se levanto de la silla y fue a arrodillarse para envolverle sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, recostando el peso de su cabeza sobre su calido regazo

—Yugi...

—es papá...

— ¿Qué pasa con papa, mi amor?

—es que... lo extraño... desde que entre al colegio ya no juega conmigo, ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, y ahora hasta trabaja los fines de semana... ¿Por qué mamá? Snif... lo extraño mucho... quiero que este mas tiempo conmigo...

—Yugi... —sonrió Cecilia— ¿por eso estas triste mi amor? —Yugi asintió, y su madre rió ligeramente— ya no llores, le diré a tu papa que lo extrañas para que se tome el tiempo de jugar contigo, ok?

— ¿en serio mama? Pero el siempre esta tan ocupado... crees que el... —el resto de la frase no pudo ser terminada, ya que dos de los delgados y finos dedos de Cecilia se posaron sobre sus pequeños labios

—no pienses lo peor desde ahora. Tu papa te quiere y no dudaría ni un momento en darse el tiempo necesario para pasarlo contigo si sabe que te sientes así, Yugi —las grandes orbitas cubiertas de esperanza e inocencia brillaron enormemente— eres lo único que tenemos, Yugi, y todo lo que hacemos es para que tu seas feliz junto con nosotros, y lo ultimo que desea tu papa es que arrugues esa carita por estar triste —entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga al chico, obteniendo en premio melodiosas risas que llenaron de alegría la enorme casa, donde solo se encontraban ellos por aquellas horas...

—jijijij, creo que ya tengo hambre, mamá

—Bien, pues tu pay aun esta esperando que lo recibas —Cecilia rió suavemente, y su dulzura lleno de felicidad a Yugi, brillando su rostro con excitación al oír el bello sonido de la voz de su madre

—Me encanta que te rías, mamá... —ambos se miraron el uno al otro...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la comida de ese día Yugi subió las enormes escaleras de la casa, solitario, rumbo a su habitación... de nuevo aquella mirada llena de tristeza se había apoderado de el; ¿como decirlo? El en realidad dudaba de si su padre tendría realmente la oportunidad de desembarazase de sus negocios por al menos unos pocos minutos para dedicárselos a el y eso lo hacia sentir muy abandonado al punto de que casi perdía las esperanzas: le deprimía.

En su habitación, se hizo la luz blanca que ilumino completamente el calido lugar una vez que Yugi abrió la puerta de madera tallada, y en lugar de caminar hacia su escritorio donde se suponía el podría hacer sus deberes con toda la comodidad y artículos necesarios a su disposición, se adelanto sin dudas hasta el extremo del cuarto y se tiro a él mismo sobre la alfombra después de haber dejado caer su mochila; a un lado de el había un enorme oso de peluche color blanco—por lo menos tres veces mas grande que el y dos veces mas ancho— el cual solía usar como una almohada para recargarse mientras trabajaba bajo aquellas condiciones.

El ambiente dentro de su habitación era ciertamente alegre y sencillo a pesar de tratarse de la habitación del chico mas adinerado de todo Japón, e incluso quizás uno de los mas ricos de toda América, puesto que los negocios de su padre habían obtenido un enorme alcance al punto de difundir sus creaciones a casi todo el mundo.

Hallado sobre la alfombra, Yugi comenzó a hacer sus deberes con una pesadez tremenda; en verdad se encontraba muy triste como para pensar demasiado en asuntos tales. Los minutos pasaron por los espacios entre las manecillas de su reloj con forma de mago oscuro, y muy pronto se encontró realmente fastidiado por sus preocupaciones como para prestarle atención a la tarea; dejando a un lado todo, se hecho sobre el gran oso de felpa y con aquella alicaides tan típica en el últimamente, comenzó a pensar en su padre, y a desear revivir los días en que ambos pasaban tiempo juntos hacia no tanto cuando tocaban a su fin los últimos días de su niñez. Sus grandes ojos de aquel exótico violeta brillaron con melancolía sin tener un objetivo fijo en ellos, y tan solo perdiendo la mirada en la nada.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar a su mente los mas felices recuerdos de su infancia, donde casi siempre el se encontraba volando sostenido de los brazos de su padre, y riendo sonoramente como si no existiera el resto del mundo. Como amaba a su padre, y cuando deseaba seguir pasando tiempo con el, y volver a sentir sus brazos y sus traviesas cosquillas, casi como si en algunos momentos aquel hombre maduro a quien llamaba papa volviera en sus años para tomar la edad que el tenia, y entonces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar el tiempo y volver a pasar maravillosos momentos al lado de quien mas admiraba... pero aquellos días se habían ido, y ahora su única esperanza era que su padre hiciera un cambio por el mientras seguía el interminable ciclo de la rueda del tiempo...

En un momento sintió tal tristeza en su corazón, que sus ojos desbordaron lagrimas sin siquiera advertirlo, y su pecho subía y bajaba mientras trataba de reprimir sus mas mínimos sollozos. Era una pequeña tristeza en su vida, pero a pesar de ello era el único dolor que estrujaba entonces su corazón; sin darse cuenta, Yugi se fue quedando dormido, hasta que su cuerpo yació inerte sobre el peluche, con húmedas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas delatando aquella tristeza que habría deseado ocultar, mientras su mente era arrebatada por los sueños...

" — _¿Papá...?_

—_Yugi... jejeje, ven acá hijo... —dijo un tranquilo Pegasus extendiéndole la mano a su hijo, a lo que Yugi tardo en responder pero al final atendió al llamado— eso es... ven... nos vamos a divertir mucho..._

—_...a donde vamos papa...? —pregunto el pequeño Yugi de algunos cinco años, y su papa en primera respuesta le dio una sonrisa_

—_es un secreto, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa, verdad?_

—_no, no quiero papito..._

—_jejejeje... Yugi... —Yugi no sabia por que su papa reía tan a menudo cuando lo llamaba cariñosamente "papito", pero le gustaba oírlo al igual que a su madre... — ahora cierra los ojos, esta bien? —Yugi asintió y de inmediato se tapo los ojos como quien ve una escena muy penosa, y después sintió las manos de su papa guiarlo llevándolo de sus hombros hasta otra sección de la casa que por el curso adivinaba que era alguna parte del jardín trasero... — ya puedes abrir los ojos, hijo_

—_haaa! —suspiro asombrado Yugi al ver frente a el una sección de diferentes juegos infantiles colocados donde antes solo había césped y floresillas silvestres, pues adoraba los juegos y mas si estos estaban en casa donde pudiera acceder a ellos en cada momento sin importar que hubiera o no un adulto cerca— son preciosos, papa!_

—_jejeje... feliz cumpleaños, hijo... es bueno saber que te gustan... ¿Quieres probarlos?_

—_claro! Vamos a los columpios! Si, papito, si? Si? Si?_

—_jajajaja, claro! Vamos! —corriendo junto con su hijo hacia la fila de tres columpios, Yugi se subió al de en medio y comenzó a pedir a gritos que lo empujaran— como se siente eso, Yugi? Te estas divirtiendo?_

—_si! Jajajaja! Es el mejor juego del mundo! —Cada comentario que hacia parecía poner mas y mas feliz a su padre, siempre complacido de ver cuanto le gustaban sus regalos... pero lo que Pegasus realmente adoraba era el corazón tan sencillo de su hijo... — ahora vamos al sube y baja, papa!_

—_Pero hijo, soy muy pesado para que me levantes_

—_entonces puedes hacer como que te levanto, si?_

—_jajaja, esta bien, vamos al sube y baja_

—_si! Jajaja, ya esta! Ahora tienes que subirte tu, papi!_

—_muy bien... ahí voy!_

—_haaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja!_

—_como esta la vista desde allá arriba, Yugi?_

—_las personas parecen hormigas, jijijiji_

—_jajajaja! Yugi, esas son hormigas_

—_lo se, jijijiji_

—_aja! Con que eres un pequeño niño travieso, bueno, pues ahora iras hacia abajo! —al decir eso Pegasus se levanto sostenido de la pequilla agarradera del sube y baja, haciendo que Yugi descendiera de su lado rápidamente_

—_haaaaaaaaaaa!_

—_y ahora de neuvo hacia arriba!_

—_haaaaa! Papi!_

—_y hacia abajo! Y hacia arriba! Te estas divirtiendo, hijo?_

—_siiiii! Jajajajaja!_

—_vaya, vaya, pero si son mis dos niños jugando juntos —dijo entonces la que llegaba quien no era otra sino Cecilia— parece que se están divirtiendo mucho para venir y probar un poco de helado con trocitos de galletas y chispas de chocolate, verdad?_

—_haaa! Helado? Escuchaste, papi? Mama trajo helado!_

—_si, delicioso, quieres ir a probarlo?_

—_si, por favor! Si quiero!_

—_jajaja, bien, entonces bajemos de aquí y vallamos —después de que ambos padre e hijo bajaran del juego, Pegasus tomo a Yugi en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con el de camino a la cocina— bien, ahora vamos a ir por ese delicioso helado, frió y dulce, ñam, ñam, ñam!_

—_jajajajaja! —Pegasus simulaba dar pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Yugi y este en respuesta solo reía por las cosquillas que y la felicidad que le producían... momentos después ya estaban en la cocina y Cecilia servia helado en tazones para todos, ofreciéndoselos a su pequeña familia_

—_aquí esta este tazón de helado para mis dos hombres favoritos_

—_mmmmm! Que lico! —dijo Yugi con varias cucharadas de helado dentro de la boca, haciendo reir a sus padres... pero de pronto, cuando quiso tomar la siguiente cucharada el helado se derritió en un instante... afuera comenzó a llover y de pronto, cuando miro a su alrededor estaba solo, en frente de la reja de una escuela con un escudo de armas al frente... — que pasa... donde estoy...? mama...? papa...? —nadie contestaba... todo a su alrededor era oscuro y frió y la lluvia lo estaba empapando... de pronto, avisto a su padre a su frente, y al correr hacia el topo con las rejas de la escuela y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba afuera, sino adentro, y su papa estaba lejos de el, comenzando a alejarse cada ves mas en la distancia... — no! papá! Por favor, papa, regresa! Regresa!"_

—snif... snif... —fuera del sueño, Yugi seguía llorando abrazado del oso, mientras su sueño dulce cual recuerdo de su infancia se tornaba en la pesadilla de su vida diaria... donde extrañaba tanto a su padre... — no te vallas, papa... no me dejes aquí... por favor... regresa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina de nuevo el sonido de la puerta corrediza lleno el ambiente por unos segundos y con ella la voz grave y cortes de Maximilian Pegasus quien ya había llegado a su hogar, yendo antes de cualquier otra cosa a saludar a la mujer de su casa...

—hola mi amor —beso— como ha estado el día en la casa? Ya llego Yugi de la escuela?

—Hola cariño. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo y Yugi están su habitación

—que bueno, me da gusto que ya este seguro aquí en la casa. —dejando su maletín a un lado todo el periódico que ya había llegado y que como siempre cecilia le coloco sobre una de las mesas de las mesas bajo las alacenas, como ya era la costumbre— Mmmm... según el Nipón Times las ganancias y éxito de Ilusiones Industriales se estiman como las mejores de este año... creo que todos mis colegas estarán felices de leer esto. —Comenzó a oler— jejeje, déjame adivinar. El menú de hoy es tu magnifico pollo en crema de hongos, polenta y ravioles en salsa rellenos de carne, o me equivoco, corazón?

—no, eres tan exacto como siempre. Jejeje, a veces me pregunto como recuerdas tantos olores

—después de tantos años de matrimonio es natural, además, quien podría olvidar el olor y el sabor de las delicias que preparas? Mmm? —dijo acariciando la barbilla de su esposa mientras esta se acercaba a colocarle los alimentos sobre la mesa, específicamente sobre el mantel individual de nardos y mariposas...

—que lindo eres, mi Maximilian...

—no suficiente para ganarle a tu belleza... —y cuando el decía belleza no solo se refería a la física, sino al corazón bondadoso y noble de su mujer, pero de inmediato noto que había algo diferente en sus ojos siempre radiantes de felicidad— que pasa... hay algo malo? —pregunto con preocupación

—Mmmmm... es Yugi, amor... necesito hablarte sobre el...

—que pasa con Yugi? Tiene algún problema en la escuela? Hay algo que necesite y le de pena pedirnos?

—no amor, esta vez no se trata de ese tipo de cosas... es algo sobre sus sentimientos...

—...de que se trata...? —pregunto el respetable hombre alvino hallado en sus treinta y tantos y aun de una apariencia fresca y joven, al igual que su esposa, mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa

—El ha estado muy triste por que extraña que pases tiempo con el... le dije que hablaría contigo sobre esto pero se que se fue preocupado... de que no puedas mover tus horarios para dedicarle tiempo por que ahora incluso tienes trabajo los Domingos...

—Haaa... con que es eso...

—se que ya es casi un adolescente pero aun te necesita mucho... quisiera que pudieras hacer algo para no marcharte en ese momento a tus reuniones de la empresa y así pases esta tarde con el... crees que será posible, amor...?

—por supuesto que lo es, faltaría mas. Si no puedo dedicarle tiempo a mi propia familia no tendría caso que dirigiera esa corporación... —de nuevo dio un tierno beso a su mujer y al terminar le acaricio su abundante y sedoso cabello rubio... — iré con el después de la comida, te parece bien, mi amor?

—claro que si... jeje, Maximilian, no sabes que feliz me has hecho...

—ni tu lo feliz que me has hecho a mi durante tantos años... —tomando a su mujer por la pequeña cintura la sentó en sus piernas y de nuevo la beso, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos... pero justo pos esos momentos, se oyó un grito desde la planta alta

—haaaaaaaaaa! Papa, ven! Regresa! Papa!

—Yugi! —gritaron ambos padres quienes de inmediato se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo, mientras la voz de el seguía llamando a su papa; en el momento que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, se detuvieron a la entrada al ver que Yugi estaba dormido sobre el oso blanco al fondo y gritando entre sueños... entonces Pegasus camino hacia el tranquilamente y se inclino a su lado, viendo ya a esa distancia las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro...

—papa! Papa! Por favor, regresa! No me dejes solo! Hahaha! —al oír eso Pegasus sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta... realmente habría exagerado demasiado con el trabajo? Acostumbraba llegar y acompañar durante la comida a su esposa y a su hijo, y también a la hora de cenar donde se daban tiempo de platicar mas ampliamente, pero nunca había reflexionado hasta entonces en lo distintas que eran las cosas por aquel tiempo... realmente había descuidado a su hijo... entonces decidió despertarlo...

—Yugi, hijo, despierta... —Yugi seguía gritando— Yugi! —grito esta vez sacudiéndolo de sus hombros hasta que al fin lo logro despertar... — esta bien, hijo... solo era una pesadilla... aquí estoy...

—Snif... snif... papa...

—...

—PAPÁ! —Yugi se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, algo confundido aun por su reciente susto

—ya, ya hijo... todo esta bien... ya no llores...

—snif... snif... tuve una horrible pesadilla, papa... yo esta solo en la lluvia y tu te ibas dejándome solo... snif... y yo gritaba y gritaba y no me hacías caso... hahaha...

—ya paso, hijo... solo fue una pesadilla...

—snif... papa, quiero que pases mas tiempo conmigo... te extraño mucho desde que empezó el colegio...

—Si, ahora lo se, hijo, y quiero pedirte una disculpa por descuidarte así este ultimo año... se que no debe ser fácil para ti ir a una escuela nueva con tantos muchachos mas grandes que tu, ni los años que estas viviendo, pero, creo que me deje llevar por las novedades que están aconteciendo en la compañía... supongo que esperaba hacer algo grandioso como los otros juegos que te había echo antes... pero no me di cuenta de que en ello estaba acabando con nuestro tiempo juntos...

—no me interesan los juegos, papa, me interesa estar contigo y con mama... snif... no quiero un juego costoso si para ello tienes que estar lejos de mi... me gustan esos juegos por que tu juegas conmigo, no por que sean novedosos...

—si, tienes mucha razón hijo... muchísima... te prometo que ya no volveré a descuidarte de esta forma, y, ahora, seca tus lagrimas... bien... que te parece si me acompañas a comer y después salimos juntos a jugar football en el jardín? Mmmm?

—en serio, papa? No iras a la empresa para estar conmigo?

—así es —contesto con una sonrisa

—pero, y tus negocios, los arruinaras por mi...

—lo único que arruinaría seria a ti si me voy ahora a divertirme con todos esos ancianos obesos que solo quieren nuestro, para mi lo mas importante son tu y tu mama. Puedo relegarle mis responsabilidades de este turno a alguien mas en cualquier momento pero tu solo vas a tener esta edad por muy poco tiempo... mi peor error seria desperdiciarlo yendo a atender negocios... ahora, ven, levántate. Seguro tendrás hambre, por que según vi cuando venia para acá, nadie había tomado antes comida de los sartenes...

—haaa...!

—no puedes ocultarle nada a tu papa, hijo. Te conozco mejor que a un programa de videojuegos o que a un chip de computadoras

—jijijijij, papa... —Mientras ambos hombres avanzaban hacia la única mujer que en esos días lleva sus vidas, Cecilia, esta sonrió muy feliz al ver complacida como padre e hijo habían solucionado sus problemas, pero aun mas contenta y complacida al pensar en lo maravilloso que seria escuchar risas en la casa de neuvo mientras trabajaba en su interior.

El resto de la tarde después de que toda la familia comiera junta, reunida en torno a la mesa de la cocina, Pegasus y su hijo jugaron hasta que estaba por culminar el ocaso... corrieron juntos por todos los jardines de la casa, rodaron por el césped con el balón entre pecho y pecho, subieron juntos a los columpios, si, ambos subieron a un columpio y comenzaron a jugar a ver quien alcanzaba mas distancia, y después de unas ultimas escondidillas vieron justos la puesta de sol que daba fin a su primera y renovada tarde juntos...

—fue un día maravilloso papa, realmente me divertí mucho...

—si, también me divertí mucho, jajaja, me sentí joven otra vez! —dijo con tono bromista, y Yugi le sonrió de una forma notablemente tierna

—jijijiji, tu aun eres muy joven, papito —una vez mas, aquella sonrisa que Yugi conocía tan bien se vislumbro en los labios de su padre, y antes de marcharse este le dirigió un comentario...

—sabes, Yugi... estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo...

—jijijiji... también me da gusto que seas mi papa... —después de un breve silencio, Yugi fue el primero en reanudar las palabras— que te vaya muy bien en tu trabajo, papa

—Muchas gracias, hijo. Cuida mucho a tu mama. Nos vemos mas tarde —arrancando el lujoso auto rojo y negro con una estatuilla del "conejo travieso" al frente de la capota, Maximillian Pegasus se dirigió hacia su trabajo una vez mas, recordando lo que había sido aquella tarde con su hijo el cual hacia tiempo realmente no le dedicaba tiempo así, pero hubo algo en aquellos momentos que lo intrigo, y le hacían cuestionarse a si mismo... por Dios, que serian esos sentimientos... tenia razones para estar asustado...

**Continuara...**


	2. Mejor que Duelo de Monstruos

_Gracias a Frafer, Kokoro Yana, saritakinomot, Guerrera Lunar, ana alejandra Hirameku y Rei-no-Mizu por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Frafer:**_ gracias, y si, Yugi va a sufrir bastantito pero creo que no tanto como en otros fics mios, jeje, saludos.

_**Kokoro Yana:**_ hi, Kokoro. Jeje, mira, de nuevo ando actualizando con retrazo, ahora soy yo la que debe disculparse, gomen nasai, jeje. Bueno, espero que aun andes por ahí y continúes leyendo este fic, y saludos al narcisista de Marik! XD!

_**Saritakinomoto:**_ heee... no soy adivina, cariño... (lo digo en buena onda...) así que no se que responder a tu pregunta, pero lee este cap y a ver su resuelves tu duda, jeje. Mua!

_**GL:**_ a ver, por partes. Como que qué le paso a Cecilia? Sobre Kaiba, no, el no va en la misma escuela que Yugi, y sip, en este fic Yugi es súper recontra inocente, pero no se preocupen, ya haré alguno donde sea bien vivo, jajajaja. Saludos!

_**Ana alejandra hirameku:**_ a ver, pues si hay otras series de yu gi oh. esta la primera que nada más se llamaba asi y según se sabe no fue muy exitosa, luego esta la que vemos en Nickelodeon que es Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters, y luego esta el manga de Yu Gi Oh Renovación completa, que es lanzado después de que termina el manga original... y hay otra serie que es una mierd&%& de la frega&%&, que ni mencionare aquí su nombre... sobre Cecilia, lo que pasa es que a pesar de tener mucho dinero a ella le gusta encargarse de su casa y de su familia. Ella no trabaja en nada más a pesar de tener suficiente educación para hacerlo y no es el tipo de mujer que ame los lujos. Es una mujer sencilla y dulce solo que tiene mucho dinero, pero no se llama señora Maximilian por que ese es el nombre de pila de Pegasus, Pegasus es el apellido. Ella se llama Cecilia Pegasus.

_**Rei-No-Mizu:**_ ay mujer, no entendí que quisiste decir, pero si mandas otro review sin el error que tuvo el otro, te contestare, ok? Saludos.

**Hola, Gente:** estoy publicando nuevamente los capítulos de esta historia, y espero que les gusten. Les hago el comentario de que esta serie a diferente de las demás que había hecho, es de capítulos cortos (algo que ya me habían pedido algunos reviewers que se cansan leyendo demasiadas hojas, lo cual es mi estilo) y además es un Universo Alterno al de la serie de Yu Gi Oh! normal, en otras palabras, Seto podría ser hijo de Joey y Yugi un extraterrestre y eso estaría bien. Lean y disfruten!

_Ja Ne!_

**CAPITULO 02 – Mejor que Duelo de Monstruos**

—en serio? Pasaras el día con Yugi? —preguntó una dulce voz femenina

—Si, querida... quiero dedicarle más tiempo a nuestro hijo en adelante... —contesto aquel quien no era otro sino Pegasus a su esposa.

—Ho, eso es maravilloso. Que gusto me da que se estén llevando mejor, realmente Yugi había estado muy afectado —contesto Cecilia con mesura

—Si, lo se... dijo Pegasus

—bien, entonces si tu cuidaras a Yugi yo saldré a comprar unas cosas para la cena, esta bien? quiero hacer un platillo especial este día.

—Esta bien, amor —Pegasus termino aquellas palabras con un beso— ve y se muy cuidadosa. Te amo.

—yo también... regreso en una hora.

—ok... —una vez que Cecilia se hubo ido, Pegasus miro al fondo del pasillo y al hacerlo imaginaba a Yugi resguardado tras una de las muchas puertas que se abrían paso a cada lado de los muros, emprendiendo su camino hacia la habitación de su hijo... — Yugi... —se dijo a si mismo— Yugi, que estoy pensando, hijo? —Pensaba él para sus adentros, y cada paso hacia delante contradecía en absoluto sus meditaciones— no puedo creer esto... pero debería detenerme... y no puedo... Yugi, Yugi, que son estos sentimientos...? ya no puedo resistirlos más, y apenas creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer... te amo... pero esta no es la forma correcta... será que... yo...?

Toc, toc —toco al fin Pegasus a la puerta abierta de su hijo según la etiqueta, cortando de una vez todo pensamiento— Yugi?

—he? —al fondo de la habitación y nuevamente echado sobre la alfombra, Yugi jugaba con unos soldaditos y un peluche del conejo travieso cuando oyó una voz muy conocida— papa, que haces aquí?

—solo quería estar contigo... jugar, como lo deseabas la ultima vez... o has cambiado de opinión?

—haaa! —Suspiró Yugi con gran felicidad— estas diciendo que vienes a jugar conmigo?

—si tu lo quieres, por supuesto

—papá! Claro que si! jajaja! —parándose con toda la prisa del mundo Yugi salio disparado a abrazar a su papá

—hu! —exclamo Pegasus al sentir que el muchacho le sacaba un poco el aire al abrazarlo de golpe y apretarlo con fuerza de su estomago— calma, no me iré pronto

—jajaja, lo siento, papá. Es que estoy muy feliz, no sabes cuando había deseado que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos! Pensé que después de la ultima vez solo estarías conmigo algunas tardes, pero no fue así!

—jajajaja! Yugi, es Domingo, por que no podría ocupar mi día libre en pasar tiempo con mi único y adorado hijo? He? Grrrrrr!

—JAJAJAJAJAJA! PAPÁ! —Pegasus levanto a Yugi de su cintura y comenzó a jugar con el mientras lo sostenía en el aire, tallando su rostro contra su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas.

—hooo! Eres todo un campeón! Estas muy pesado! Habrá que darle las gracias a tu mamá por cuidarte tan bien!

—jijijiji, tramposo...

—he? —Pegasus detuvo su juego aunque aun mantenía su sonrisa, ya que la respuesta de Yugi le resulto extraña...

—jejeje... tu solo quieres una excusa para besar a mamá, jijijiji...

—jejeje... si... —como si aquel comentario hubiera sido una puñalada al corazón por sus abominables pensamientos, Pegasus cambio su semblante repentinamente y bajo a Yugi al suelo

—que pasa, papá? —pregunto Yugi, notando curioso a su papi

—nada... nada... ejem, dime, quisieras jugar ahora a alguna cosa interesante?

—ha! Claro! —corriendo hacia su escritorio, Yugi saco dos barajas de duelo de monstruos y le extendió en mano una a su papá— tengamos un duelo!

—jejeje... claro, duelos... —Pegasus tomo la baraja y la miro sin parpadear por unos segundos antes de hacerla a un lado y comenzar su plan para con su hijo... — dime, Yugi, no te gustaría probar algo nuevo?

—algo nuevo...? —preguntó Yugi ingenuamente y con el tono de un niño pequeño

—Si... un juego nuevo... —dijo acariciando la mejilla izquierda de su hijo y mirándolo con una inusual ternura... — y es muy sencillo de jugar, si solo haces todo lo que te pida tu papi...

—haaa... —exclamo Yugi sin más

—Ven... —llamo Pegasus tomando a Yugi de una de sus manos, y acercándolo hasta la cama; ahí, el se sentó, y a Yugi le comenzó a abrir sus pantalones

—papi, que haces?

—jeje, es parte del juego...

—en este juego nos quitamos los pantalones?

—jajaja, más o menos... —Pegasus paro sus risas y de nuevo miro a Yugi con aquel cariño atemorizante para el que entendiera la situación... pero Yugi no tenia ni idea... — solo confía en mi y estarás bien...

—mmm, ok —momento a momento, Yugi no dudo en dejar a su papa desnudarle sus piernas, y apenas parpadeo un par de veces cuando lo dejo ver su pene al descubierto... adoraba muchísimo a su papa, y era demasiado ingenuo e inocente para tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle...

—bien, bien, te estas portando muy bien, Yugi... —dijo acariciando el cabello rojo de su hijo, quien le sonrió con cariño al obtener la aceptación de su papito—ahora ven, siéntate en mis piernas...

—que juego tan raro, papá

—jeje... —Pegasus soltó unas risitas— escucha, Yugi

—mmm?

—este juego puede doler un poco al principio, pero te prometo que se te pasara y entonces comenzaras a divertirte mucho... ok?

—...va a doler...? —Yugi comenzaba a sentirse algo preocupado por aquella advertencia, pero nada que lo hiciera dudar de la integridad de su papá, o de su cariño y cuidado...

—Solo serán unos momentos... —contesto Pegasus— ahora quiero que respires profundo y no hagas fuerza en absoluto, relájate... —Yugi asintió, y entonces Pegasus lo levanto y lo arrodillo frente a el, buscando entre sus nalgas para introducirle un dedo en su ano como una preparación

—haaagg! Papá! —grito Yugi cerrando sus ojos, con su rostro levantado hacia el techo en dolor... era tal lo que sentía que no podía cerrar su boca de la sensación...

—shhh... se te va a pasar, confía en mi...

—mmmmnnn... —Yugi trataba de aguantar lo que podía, pero pronto sintió el dedo de su papa dar muchas vueltas en su ano ya calentado, y después dos nuevos dedos en el— haaaaaaaaag! Papá!

—... —esta vez, Pegasus no dijo nada, y siguió masturbando a su hijo... el niño le tenia tanta confianza que no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por escapar, y tan solo sus brasos temblaban sobre los hombros de su padre, aferrándose a su espalda calida y ancha con sus pequeñas manos...

—papá... snif... papá, no esta pasando... me duele mucho...

—shhh... ya falta poco para que empiece a gustarte... este es un juego de paciencia...

—snif, snif... —Yugi siguió aguantando en todas las maneras que le era posible, desde apretar con fuerza sus labios y ojos, hasta respirar con calma o pensar en que si su papá le había dicho que pasaría el dolor y que el juego le gustaría, era por que así seria...; pero muy pronto Yugi sintió como los tres dedos salían y el era sentado sobre el pene de su papá, y después de eso sobrevino un empujón hacia abajo— haaaaaaaa! —Suspiró Yugi... — haaagg... haggg... haaa... pa-papá... —la voz de Yugi luchaba por salir de sus labios... apenas podía cerrar su boca para articular palabras...

—mmmm... —por otro lado, Pegasus ya estaba disfrutando de lo que tanto pensó desde hacía días... el placer que le proporcionaba su hijo...

—papá... no... no esta pasando... el dolor... me... me duele! Haaaaaggg!

—shhhh... te dije que el dolor pasaría... y lo hará...

—snif, snif...

—solo abrázate de mi y espera... pronto dejara de dolerte... —haciendo lo que le dijo su papá, Yugi se aferro con fuerza a Pegasus, cogiendo con gran necesidad su espalda...; luego, Pegasus comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente las caderas de Yugi, y aunque al principio solo escucho quejidos adoloridos de su muchacho, pronto, como le había dicho, el dolor paso y los quejidos de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, aunque Yugi aun no entendiera eso...

—awwwwwww...

—...jeje... te dije que pasaría... —comento Pegasus sonriendo a ojos cerrados en medio de un abrazo con su hijo, y al mismo tiempo lo subía y bajaba contra su miembro erecto y ensanchado...

—pa... papito... —dijo Yugi en voz baja...

—mmm... que pasa...?

—me... me siento raro... yo... yo! Haa! —a Pegasus no le tomo ni cinco segundos comprender que era lo que estaba por pasar, así que en un rápido movimiento cogió los pantalones de Yugi y los uso como escudo de su semen— haaaaaaaaaaaaggggg!

—awwww! —y de la misma forma que Yugi tuvo su orgasmo, el de Pegasus se desencadeno al sentir un fuerte apretón por parte de los músculos de Yugi, corriéndose dentro de el.

—haaaa... haaa... haaa... —al final, padre e hijo seguían abrazados, respirando agitados, cansados y sudorosos... la piel de ambos estaba brillosa y caliente del esfuerzo y la intensidad, pero especialmente de esos orgasmos...

Un par de minutos después, Pegasus recostó a Yugi boca abajo en su cama y comenzó a curar sus heridas; la ropa sucia ya estaba en la lavandería en ejecución, y aun faltaban unos minutos antes de que Cecilia regresara... todo parecía perfecto...

—...tranquilo, tu piel ya esta limpia, solo voy a ponerte un poco de cicatrizante —decía mientras curaba a su hijo con un algodón empapado en una solución de olor curioso, y frotándolo bien dentro del ano aun bien abierto y flexible...

—papi...? —llamó Yugi

—que pasa, Yugi? —atendió Pegasus

—como se llama este juego, papito?

—jeje... no necesitas saberlo... solo necesitas divertirte con el... por que te gusto, verdad?

—...si, me gusto mucho...

—jejeje, te dije que te gustaría...

—...es mejor que duelo de monstruos... —deteniendo la curación, Padre e hijo se miraron con una sonrisa, aunque cada uno con pensamientos muy diferentes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ñiaackk... —al terminar un rato después, Pegasus vistió a Yugi en una pijama y lo arropo para que durmiera... le ordeno hacerlo boca abajo para que descansara mejor, y le dio un beso en su frente calida y suave antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar tras el...

—Maximilian?

—mmmm? —de repente Pegasus escucho a su esposa que lo llamaba

—Maximilian...? —pregunto de nuevo caminando hacia su marido— Yugi esta dormido? —preguntó ella, pues era común que Yugi tomara una siesta por las tardes, pero no se imaginaba lo que había sucedido en sus ausencia...

—si, ya esta dormido —contesto cual hombre que es inocente y con toda normalidad, y hasta una hipócrita sonrisa para solapar sus actos... — quedo muy cansado después de jugar todo este rato juntos.

—Ho, vaya, entonces será mejor dejarlo dormir —dando un beso a su esposo, Cecilia se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la cocina— iré a preparar la cena... —dijo, y Pegasus la vio alejarse sin haber descubierto en absoluto su acto...

—Dios... —se dijo a si mismo— de verdad hice esto...?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde durante la noche, Yugi estaba de nuevo en su cama durmiendo cómodamente y sus padres se disponían a hacer lo mismo; Pegasus no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho durante todo el día, pero lograba disimular muy bien a los ojos de su esposa, sin embargo ella tenia otras preocupaciones.

—Maximilian...

—si, amor...? —pregunto Pegasus ya en la comodidad de su cama al lado de su mujer, disfrutando de la oscuridad de la habitación que llamaba al sueño...

—Maximilian, me preocupa nuestro hijo...

—...te preocupa Yugi...? —Cecilia asintió— por que...?

—...hoy lo fui a ver antes de que se acostara y se puso una pijama de conejos, y luego me pidió que le diera su oso de peluche y un beso de buenas noches... Ho, Maximillian, es tan inocente...

—es un buen chico, de que te preocupas? Sabes bien que así es el

—Pero tiene doce años —dijo ella en cuanto hubo espacio para su palabra en la conversación— Maximilian, nuestro hijo es casi un adolescente y aun actúa como un niño... me preocupa que los demás se puedan aprovechar de el...

—...

—por favor, amor, ten una charla con el... no crees que ya es tiempo...?

—si, querida... si lo creo...

—Entonces lo dejare en tus manos... —dando un beso a su marido, Cecilia se acurruco en sus brazos y cerro sus ojos...

—... —Pero la conciencia de Pegasus no estaba lista para dejarlo dormir, como la de su mujer lo estaba para ella... — por Dios... —pensaba de nuevo para sus adentros, retomando sus actos con dolor... — Yugi...

**Continuará...**


	3. De Remordimientos y Corazones

_Gracias a Lady Graison, saritakinomoto y By-Unika por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Lady:**_ gracias, ojala también a los demás lectores les guste esta historia pero como la iré publicando rápido dudo que reciba muchos reviews, por lo que puede que parezca no muy buena... pero en fin, aquel que lo lea ya decidirá si lo es o no, y lo mejor es que la gente sigue leyendo después de que se termino el chisme, jeje. Te saludo y espero sigas leyendo esta historia.

_**Sarita:**_ ay, no, no es que me guste que Yugi sufra, lo que pasa es que el es mi personaje favorito al lado de Yami y como suelo escribir mucho angst fic, el va de personaje principal y se lleva los peores calabazasos, pero para nada que me guste torturarlo, no, si a veces hasta yo me pongo a chillar mientras escribo, jajaja, imagínatelo.

Por los demás fics que me comentas, no te preocupes, no los he olvidado, la cosa es que estoy actualizando los fics que puedo terminar más rápido por que ya me la bañe y publique muchos, y es muy duro darle a todos, pero los actualizare mientras tenga vida y posibilidades, jeje, saludos.

_**By-Unika:**_ gracias, y bueno, casi un día para otro es pronto, neh? Jeje

**Yug 2:** bueno, gente, espero actualizar el numero 04 muy pronto así que no quiten el ojo de la mira por que se les amontonara el material. Los saludo mucho y si leyeron el fic del abuelo, les aviso también que ya termine de escribir el especial pero aun no lo publicare hasta que haya terminado de escribir lagrimas del Nilo, ok?

_Saludos! Ja Ne! Mua!_

**CAPÍTULO 03 –De Remordimientos y Corazones**

Era otra tarde tranquila en días de semana y dentro de la mansión de Pegasus reinaba un casi total silencio; días habían pasado desde aquel fin de semana en que el millonario se decidió difícilmente a hacer lo que había hecho con su hijo, pero desde entonces y a pesar de sus cargos de conciencia no había desistido de buscar momentos para meterse con Yugi...

Pasaba por algunas horas el mediodía y en la mansión había varias luces encendidas dando vida al lugar, principalmente en pasillos, en la cocina y en la sala, pero no era la iluminación lo que más daba ese aspecto a la casa, sino los sonidos de pequeños gemidos que impregnaban el ambiente... Pegasus y Yugi estaban en la sala, teniendo relaciones...

—awww, awww... papi... —Yugi, como siempre, buscaba inocentemente la cercanía y el cariño de su papá mientras se dejaba llevar confiado en él a través de ese acto nuevo e impresionante en su vida, pero al escucharlo su padre tan solo seguía gimiendo y lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte, buscando el cariño de su hijo al igual que este lo hacía, pero inspirado por un amor escandaloso que iba más aya de la relación entre un padre y un hijo...

—mmmm, Yugi, mi chico... —Yugi estaba recostado contra el respaldo del sillón más largo de la sala y su papá se apoyaba del asiento con sus rodillas mientras sostenía las caderas y piernas de Yugi con sus manos y brazos, y en esa posición empujaba firmemente contra las caderas de su hijo... ambos lo estaban disfrutando muchísimo...

—Ya llegue! —anuncio de repente una alegre voz femenina, y entonces Pegasus y Yugi supieron que Cecilia había llegado

—...! —alertado, Pegasus hizo lo primero que pudo así que tomo una cobijita que había llevado para cuando Yugi fuera a terminar y con ella lo tapo, sentándose contra la esquina del sillón como si solo cuidara a su hijo... — Yugi, hazte el dormido y no hagas sonido alguno, tu mamá no nos debe ver jugando esto —advirtió Pegasus con su mejor actuación y Yugi asintió y cerro sus ojos, aunque lo de no hacer sonidos le estaba resultando no tan sencillo, pues aun estaba metido en el pene de su papá.

—hola, amor, como estuvo tu tarde? —pregunto Cecilia mientras colgaba su abrigo en un perchero y dejaba la bolsa con verduras que compro sobre la mesa de al cocina, la cual quedaba de pasada.

—bien, muy bien. Yugi y yo nos divertimos mucho mientras estuviste de compras.

—jejeje, esto se les esta haciendo costumbre... —dijo mirando el bello cuadro de su esposo e hijo descansando juntos en el sofá grande, sin sospechar siquiera lo que descubriría si solo jalaba la cobija que tapaba a Yugi— me da gusto que pasen tiempo juntos pero no deberías estar ya en camino a la compañía?

—eso era antes, querida, ahora estoy yendo el tiempo que es necesario y dedicando el resto a Yugi y a ti... era solo por mi voluntad que pasaba tanto tiempo en mis negocios; tu y Yugi merecen que les dedique más tiempo... —las palabras de Pegasus eran sinceras, pero aun así no había logrado controlar su falta...

—me gusta oírte hablar así, se que Yugi esta muy feliz por este cambio que has hecho por él —Pegasus sonrió a Cecilia en respuesta y ella siguió mirando la escena, pero pronto empezaron a surgir inevitables preguntas... — por que Yugi duerme aquí? Esperan algo especial? —al oír eso Pegasus se puso un poco nervioso, pero lo disimulo perfectamente pues sabía que de no hacerlo su mujer lo descubriría, y no quería pensar en las consecuencias si se llegaba a dar el caso...

—no, nada especial. Solo estábamos jugando pero se canso y quedo dormido —en medio de la línea de fuego Yugi seguía haciendo su parte, pero cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil mantenerse callado pues sentía deseos de mover sus caderas para sentir entrar y salir el miembro de su papa en su ano, el cual llevaba resguardando sin más durante algunos minutos, sintiendo su ancho propio de un adulto acariciándole los músculos... era algo demasiado tentador, pero no iba a desobedecer la orden de su papá.

—jeje... —rió Cecilia— es tan hermoso... —comentó— no se que haríamos sin él... —esas palabras bajaron un poco las emociones de Yugi, haciéndole sentir deseos de levantarse y besar y abrazar a su querida mamá— por que no lo llevas a su habitación antes de irte? Ya sabes que es la hora de su siesta, no despertara al menos en una hora o dos.

—Si, querida, tienes razón —con una sonrisa Cecilia se alejo hacia otra parte de la casa, permitiendo a Pegasus desensartar a Yugi y cerrarse la ropa...

—papito... —llamó Yugi

—shhh, te llevare a tu habitación

—... —Yugi no dijo nada, no reclamo en absoluto, pero tenía nuevas dudas y alguien se las iba a tener que resolver, y como solo su papá podía...

—Aquí estamos... —dijo Pegasus al entrar a la habitación de Yugi, cerrando la puerta tras el y recostando a Yugi en su cama mientras le bajaba de nuevo los pantalones con toda la intención de volverlo a penetrar.

—papi, por que mamá no puede saber que jugamos juntos a eso? —preguntó Yugi sin preámbulos, lo que acorralo a Pegasus con salida por un solo camino... responder.

—..Haa... lo que pasa es que estas son cosas que las mamás no deben saber, no es la costumbre, entiendes?

—haaaa, si, claro, ahora lo entiendo.

—Me da gusto —demasiado gusto, pensaba él— ... —hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, y entonces Pegasus acabo de bajar su ropa a Yugi dejando su parte media baja al descubierto, y abriéndole bien las piernas saco su propio pene de sus ropas y lo metió firmemente dentro del ano de su hijo...

Pegasus empujaba y sacaba de adentro hacia fuera una y otra vez, y Yugi solo se dejaba llevar sin mover un solo dedo... ambos, el padre y el hijo, se miraban con rostros serios que realmente expresaban lascividad, pero solo uno lo sabía... De repente, Pegasus salio por completo de Yugi y le dio las vuelta sobre la cama, apoyando de ella sus rodillas y manos y volviendo a meterse entre las nalgas de Yugi, sacando y metiendo de nuevo una vez tras otra sin detenerse, jalando también el pene de Yugi con una mano... y de repente Pegasus se detuvo...

—no, papi, todavía no...

—debo irme a trabajar, hijo. Cuando regrese podemos jugar de nuevo...

—por favor, papi, solo un poco más... —viendo la mirada brillosa y suplicante de su niño, Pegasus se sintió culpable y afectado, casi estremecido, pero por la misma razón decidió cumplir la petición de su Yugi...

—esta bien, un poco más... —al decir eso, Pegasus volvió a meterse en Yugi y volvió a embestir suavemente...

—... —en un momento Yugi volteo lo que pudo en aquella posición, moviendo solo su rostro, y no aparto la mirada de su padre ni cuando le hizo una pregunta de la que no era plenamente consciente de su valor y significado...— papi...

—que pasa, hijo?

—...puedo hacértelo ahora a ti? —al escuchar eso Pegasus de inmediato se detuvo

—No —respondió con rapidez

—por que no? quiero cambiar de papel en el juego... puedo, papá? —con miedo y alarma de lo que había propiciado, Pegasus se separo de Yugi y volvió a cerrar su ropa.

—no, no puedes Yugi y no se hable más del asunto. Me voy a trabajar, te veré más tarde. Que descanses. —al ver salir a su padre con aquella extraña actitud, casi como si escapara según lo veía el, Yugi se sentó en la cama y comenzó a subirse la ropa, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación...

—...

—me pregunto que tan lejos ha ido esto en verdad...? —Se preguntaba Pegasus mientras caminaba por los corredores de su casa camino a la salida... — no podré mantenerlo en secreto por siempre, Yugi esta creciendo... y no es correcto lo que hago, por más que quiera hacerlo... —y aquí una pausa en sus pensamientos— o por más que lo quiera a él... tal vez... ya se lo que debo hacer... Dios, es mi hijo, mi HIJO al que le estoy haciendo esto... si siguiera con ello solo por mi conveniencia, no sería más que un maldito... —en ese momento Pegasus se topo con Cecilia

—ha! Amor, ahí estas, pensé que ya te habías ido

—Ya me voy, querida —dijo acercándose a darle un beso, el cual fue natural y dulcemente contestado...

—amor, ya has hablado con nuestro hijo?

—...no, lo siento... no he encontrado el mejor momento...

—te lo encargo mucho, querido, es muy importante que Yugi escuche lo que debe saber a su edad de su padre, me entiendes, amor?

—Por supuesto, querida... —dijo dando otro beso en los labios a su mujer— por supuesto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando Pegasus regresaba de su trabajo de aquel día, este fue directamente a la habitación de Yugi, habiendo reflexionado sobre la barbaridad que había cometido, con la culpa en el corazón y dispuesto a hablar de las cosas con Yugi como era su deber de padre... esperaba que al menos con ello Yugi supiera lo más elemental para no dejarse abusar de nuevo...

Toc, toc —sonó el toquido a la puerta de Yugi y este volteo en el acto

—quien es? —preguntó Yugi

—soy yo, hijo

—ha! Papá! Ya llegaste!

—jajaja, hola, mi muchacho, como estuvo tu tarde? —pregunto Pegasus recibiendo el gran abrazo de su hijo que como siempre le hacía fiesta al verlo llegar.

—no muy divertida, pero ahora que llegaste podremos pasa la tarde juntos!

—...Yugi, es de eso precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte...

—he? De que cosa, papá?

—de jugar... hijo, ya no debemos hacerlo...

—he...? —El rostro de Yugi ensombreció de tristeza al oír eso— snif, snif.. Pero... por que? Que hice de malo?

—Yugi, tu no hiciste nada malo, hijo —dijo Pegasus acuclillándose y tomando a Yugi de sus hombros.

—entonces por que ya no quieres jugar conmigo? Snif, snif... hahahaha... —Yugi comenzó a llorar tapándose los ojos... —no quiero que me dejes solo otra vez! Hahahaha!

—Yugi... —Pegasus sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver llorar a su hijo, y queriendo reconfortarlo lo abrazó... — calma, ya no llores... no voy a abandonarte ni dejare de pasar tiempo contigo, creme... solo te digo que lo pasemos en otra forma...

—snif... pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo del que paso cenando a la mesa...

—y lo haremos, pero no de... esa forma...

—...snif... por que? —preguntó Yugi con mera curiosidad

—haa... —suspiró Pegasus— veras... hijo... —comenzó así llevando a Yugi a sentarse con el en la cama— ese juego... no es apropiado para ti o para mi... y de hecho no debí habértelo enseñado... ojala algún día me entiendas... —y me perdones, pensó...

—pero... creí que solo las mamás no debían saber de esto...

—...pues... en parte si pero... veras... el asunto es que... estas son cosa para hacerlas solo con la persona indicada...

—...mmm... no entiendo...

—Con el tiempo lo harás... pero... —y era entonces el cuando para hablar de sexualidad con su hijo— hay algunas cosas que debes entender, a parte de lo que ya sabes...

—que cosas, papá?

—...por ejemplo, siempre que... juegues así... tu pene se levantara, se pondrá duro y al final, si sigues y terminas, saldrá semen de él.

—semen es esa cosa pegajosa que sale cuando el juego se siente más rico? —a Pegasus poco le falto para que le saliera sangre por la nariz solo de oír eso, pero ya que era todo su culpa, tenia que aguantarlo...

—he... si, ese es tu semen... y eso que sientes al final se llama orgasmo.

—... —Yugi quedo callado un momento— ...que palabras tan chistosas, jaja —Pegasus miraba con sorpresa a su hijo... parecía que su inocencia seguía intacta a pesar de lo que le había hecho, y sus risas seguían siendo tan dulces e infantiles como siempre...

—Haaa... —suspiró Pegasus de nuevo— hijo... —con un gran abrazo a Yugi, Pegasus se reprendía por dentro por sus actos... acaricio su cabello, su pequeña espalda, sus brazos, todo de una vez y sellado con un beso en una de las tiernas mejillas... — perdóname...

—por que?

—por no ser un buen padre...

—...tu eres el mejor papá del mundo...

**Continuará...**


	4. La Verdad es Revelada

_Gracias a Chibi Bakura por su lindo review, jeje_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Chibi Bakura:**_ jeje, gracias y okas, yo leeré tus fics y te dejare mi opinión, no os preocupéis, pero tampoco desesperes si no lo hago de un día para otro. De una cosa puedes estar seguro, no se me va a olvidar a menos que repentinamente me de alzh haimer, o como se escriba'so.

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 04 –La Verdad es Revelada**

—tú sigues

—bien, muevo mi reina y eso fue lo ultimo de tu peón, jeje

—si, pero ahora yo puedo hacer ESTA jugada

—enroque de derecha! Deberás pensar más tus jugadas, hijo.

—Mmmmm...? —en la habitación de Yugi y después de una platica entre padre e hijo, estos se habían entregado a un reñido partido de ajedrez cruzados de piernas sobre la alfombra, cerca del enorme oso de peluche, y justo eso fue lo que vio Cecilia cuando paso por el cuarto mirando a través de la puerta entre abierta, lo que gozo con una sonrisa pero se fue silenciosamente para no romper el momento entre sus dos amores...

—ya debo irme, hijo. Termina por tu cuenta el partida, ok? —pidió Pegasus minutos más tarde cuando le sorprendió el reloj con su limite de tiempo

—no, papá, lo dejare como esta para que terminemos el juego mañana

—jeje, por supuesto.

—que te valla bien, papá! Cuídate mucho! —se despedía Yugi alzando su brazo en grandes saludos desde el exterior de la casa al lado de su madre, y su papá le respondió con un saludo desde la ventanilla de su auto, arrancando, y partiendo— ... —después de eso Yugi quedo sereno y pensativo...

—...que pasa, mi amor? —Preguntó Cecilia a Yugi

—...nada, solo estoy cansado... —respondió tallándose un ojo con el puño de su mano derecha

—es la hora en que tomas tu siesta, por eso estas cansado. Por que no vas a dormir y te llamó cuando este lista la merienda?

—Esta bien —respondió Yugi sin más

—Bien, jeje —dijo Cecilia dando un beso a Yugi al lado de uno de sus ojos... — y ya no te talles los ojos, no es bueno.

—ok —con esa respuesta, Yugi salio corriendo hacia la casa, dejando atrás a su madre quien lo veía feliz desde el portón de enrejado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde, después de la merienda y casi a tiempo de que Pegasus regresara, Cecilia subió a la habitación de Yugi para darle las buenas noches; no había respondido cuando lo llamó a cenar hacía unos minutos así que supuso que estaría muy cansado... en fin, sería esa una cena de pareja entre marido y mujer, pensó tratando de ver el lado bueno de la situación, pero eso no la dejaba de hacer madre...

—mi amor, estas despierto...? —Cecilia abrió la puerta llamando a Yugi, pero pudo notar de inmediato que este permanecía dormido— hum —rió ella en tono muy bajo, y se encamino dentro de la habitación hacia su hijo... — buenas noches, mi amor... —dijo, y dio un beso en la mejilla de su niño que dormía de lado a ella... sin embargo, estaba por irse cuando vio una pequeña manchita roja sobre la sabana del otro lado del chico— mmm... que es esto...? —y en ese momento Yugi giro dormido hasta recostarse boca abajo, dejando ver la zona cubierta de sus glúteos cubierta con una gran mancha de sangre— Ho, por Dios, Yugi!

—mmm... —exclamó Yugi al ir despertando— mamá...? que pasa, mamita?

—Yugi, mi amor, estas herido... —dijo destapando a Yugi y tocando la zona manchada de rojo, comprobando así dos cosas... uno, eso era sangre, y dos, estaba fresca... — vamos, quítate la ropa, quítatela —le urgió Cecilia a Yugi desesperada por ver que le había pasado a su hijo.

—...mami, que pasa...? —preguntó Yugi con curiosidad mientras su mamá lo examinaba, pero ella estaba muy alterada y solo podía pensar en lo que al momento más le preocupaba.

—Yugi, quien te hizo esto? —dijo después de separar las nalgas y revisar la zona, por lo cual se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que tenía en frente pues el orificio de Yugi estaba lastimado y muy abierto

—...que cosa, mami...?

—esto! Como te hiciste estas heridas? —pregunto de esa forma para hacerle más fáciles de entender las cosas a Yugi

—...mmm... me las hice jugando con papá... —fue lo primero que dijo Yugi, pero esas palabras dieron un gran golpe al corazón de su madre... un susto tremendo, lleno de incredulidad...

—...cuando fue la última vez que jugaste con papá así, hijo...? —preguntó Cecilia con una seriedad que preocupaba, pero Yugi estaba muy adormilado y eso aunado a su inocencia no le permitían ver las cosas con claridad...

—...fue ayer... pero papá salio muy a prisa al trabajo y se le olvido curarme... yawwwn... —bostezo Yugi con ternura— lo siento, a mi también se me olvido, mami, pero ahora lo hago...

—quédate quieto, mi amor... —ordeno Cecilia, pero ahora con una gran tristeza en su voz... — iré por unas medicinas...

—... —Yugi no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer, o lo que significaba realmente el haberle dicho esas cosas a su madre... una época muy diferente y tormentosa estaba por comenzar para su familia, pero el aun tardaría algún tiempo en descubrirlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sombra de la noche cayo sobre la ciudad, su oscuridad relucía algunas estrellas en el firmamento retando al alumbrado publico que no las dejaba mostrarse en todo su esplendor, y en medio de aquel espectáculo autos por centenas recorrían las autopistas de toda ciudad Domino, entre ellos, el de Maximillian Pegasus, que en pocos momentos más se encontraba entrando a su hogar en busca de su esposa y su hijo.

Todo estaba muy silencio, tanto más de lo acostumbrado, por lo que Pegasus sintió que algo sucedía en la casa y decidió subir a investigar.

—querida, ya llegue. Yugi, tu papá esta en casa... están aquí? —llamó con voz alta, pero callo con duda y preocupación al no recibir respuesta... poco a poco fue subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Yugi, mirando hacia todos lados, dejando tras el otras habitaciones cerradas y vacías, y cuadros de pinturas alegres que eran serenos en ese silencio sepulcral, adornos, sobras de objetos en los corredores, tantas otras cosas, pero aun no encontraba a su familia... — Cecilia...? —llamó Pegasus en voz clara al ver al fin la puerta a la habitación de su hijo entreabierta, pero se detuvo en el lumbral al descubrir la escena frente a el... su esposa estaba sentada a la cama curando una herida entre las nalgas de su hijo... solo la luz media de la habitación, como la había elegido Yugi antes de su siesta, alumbraba el espació, pero entre este y el pasillo donde Pegasus permanecía, inmóvil y con el corazón en la garganta del susto encontrado, había un momento que a este se le antojaba eterno y pesado...

Cuando Cecilia termino de curar a Yugi, apenas unos segundos después, apenas esos eternos segundos después, le puso ropa limpia y dormido como estaba lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo fuera de la habitación, con su cabeza descansando contra su pecho y cerca del calor de sus mejillas...

—... —al salir, Cecilia no miro a Pegasus de momento a momento... espero a estar en el pasillo y aun tenia su rostro descansando cariñosa y necesitadamente contra la cabeza de Yugi... fue poco después de permanecer así que al fin dio la cara a su esposo, pero su rostro reflejaba no enojo, sino una tristeza... y decepción... enormes...

—Cecilia, yo...

—... —sin más decir, Cecilia volvió a como antes y camino alejándose hacia su habitación y la de su esposo, dejando a este tras ella inmóvil y apesadumbrado... ambos sabían que el otro sabía la verdad...

Cecilia estaba por entrar al cuarto cuando sintió una mano al hombro, y luego escucho la voz de su marido.

—Cecilia, por favor, yo...

—como pudiste, Maximillian...? —pregunto ella con lagrimas queriendo desbordarse de sus grandes ojos brillosos del sentimiento... — como pudiste hacerle esto a tu propio hijo...? a nuestro hijo... nuestro bebe...

—...—las suaves y tenues palabras de su mujer dejaban mudo a Pegasus... era culpable de todo...

—nunca pensé que serías capas de hacer algo así... eso era lo que hacías con Yugi cuando yo no estaba? Traicionar su confianza? Por Dios, Maximillian, Yugi te adora más de lo que te puedes imaginar, eres su héroe, como pudiste mentirle así y decirle que lo que hacían era un juego para aprovecharte de él? Si ya no me querías pudiste solo decirlo y buscarte otra mujer, pero por que tenias que desquitarte con nuestro niño?

—por todos los Cielos, Cecilia, no, de ninguna manera he dejado de quererte o a Yugi.

—entonces por qué?

—...yo... —Pegasus no pudo contestar por unos segundos... — yo creí que lo...que lo amaba...

—...yo también... Maximillian...

—...por que lo llevas a nuestra habitación...? —preguntó Pegasus

—...por que aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste... —contesto ella con dolor— ...y por que temo que esta noche lo hagas de nuevo si no estoy para cuidarlo...

—... —Con esas palabras, Cecilia entro a la habitación, y en medio de la oscuridad fue y se sentó a la cama, llorando abrazada de su hijo...

—Cecilia... —Pegasus, triste y culpable, entró a encontrarse con su mujer y su hijo que dormía, y a ambos los cogió en un protector abrazo, sin que su mujer opusiera resistencia... — ya no llores, amor mío... despertaras a Yugi, y que le diremos si te ve llorando...?

—...no lo se... —dijo ella entre lagrimas— quizás tu quieras inventarle otra mentira...

—por favor, cálmate... yo hablé con Yugi hace un tiempo y le dije que esto se terminó... siento lo que hice pero ya no puedo borrarlo... espero puedas perdonarme...

—snif... yo puedo perdonarte... pero no se si Yugi pueda cuando se de cuenta de lo que realmente pasó... —Cecilia miraba al vacío, su boca entre abierta agregaba temor a su semblante lleno de tristeza, pero entonces vio a su esposo tocar con su mano derecha una de las mejillas de Yugi...

—...ya el tiempo lo dirá... pero... mientras tanto...

—...qué...?

—...tendremos que ayudarlo a crecer... no sabemos lo que esto haya podido gravar en su entendimiento...

—snif... poco a poco se ira dando cuenta de muchas cosas, y pronto tendrás dudas que tendremos que aclararle... Ho, Maximillian, algún día tendrás que ser sincero con el y decirle lo que le hiciste, y solo Dios sabe como reaccionará... —abrazando a su familia, Pegasus dejo que su mujer se recostara contra su pecho en busca de un irónico consuelo... su falta lo había alcanzado y ahora no solo él temía las consecuencias...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo pasó esa noche hasta que también Pegasus y Cecilia cayeron presas del sueño al lado de su hijo; Yugi descansaba entre los brazos de su madre y Pegasus dormía de lado hacia ellos para cogerlos en un desprendido abrazo... era tarde, muy tarde... la luz de la luna entraba a través de las ventanas de la habitación y ni un solo sonido perturbaba el silencio de la mansión entera...

—Mmmmm... —de repente, Pegasus comenzó a gemir entre sueños, y pronto estos se convirtieron en jadeos... — Cecilia... —el sueño persistía, pero rápidamente se fue haciendo tan real que Pegasus tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirar la realidad, pero lo que encontró lo horrorizo— YUGI! —En ese momento Cecilia despertó.

**Continuará...**


	5. Más que un juego

_Gracias a Chibi Bakura por su review!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Chibi:**_ hola, gracias por leer el fic, me dio gusto encontrar tu review esta mañana y, bueno, este fic tendrá sus sorpresas pero no será muy largo, sin embargo, espero lo disfrutes. Te mando saludos.

Ja Ne!

**CAPÍTULO 05 –Más que un juego**

—Yugi, hijo! —frente a los ojos de ambos padres, Yugi estaba metido en el pene de su papá, gimiendo, con los ojos entrecerrados del placer y empujando sus caderas contra las otras que le daban calor...

—papito, te extrañe mucho... —fue lo que dijo Yugi, pero como Pegasus estaba paralizado, Cecilia tomo al muchacho de su cuerpo y lo saco de aquella horrenda situación...

—Ho, Yugi, por Dios, que estas haciendo —preguntó Cecilia con sorpresa y alarma, pero pronto ya tuvo a su niño en brazos, con sus delgadas piernitas desnudas

—Yugi, Dios mío, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, por que lo hiciste? —cuestionó Pegasus con tanta alarma como su esposa lo había hecho, pero Yugi apenas alcanzo a responder...

—...quería jugar contigo... —en ese momento Yugi bostezó... y se quedo dormido...

—... —Cecilia y Pegasus se miraron preocupados al haber visto aquella escena... que tan grave sería el daño que le habían causado a Yugi aquellos días de juegos incestuosos...? sus padres temían una cruel verdad...

Minutos después Cecilia había dejado a Yugi descansando en su habitación, y ella regreso al lado de Pegasus pero no sin antes echar el seguro a la puerta... no querían que Yugi fuera a entrar para intentar lo mismo de nuevo...

—se quedo dormido...? —preguntó Pegasus

—Si, se quedo dormido... —respondió Cecilia...

—Escucha, me duele tanto como a ti todo esto pero ahora las cosas ya están pasando y tenemos que ayudar juntos a Yugi para que crezca normalmente... —dijo Pegasus tomando a su mujer de los hombros, ya sentada en la cama...

—...haaa... —suspiró ella— como puede estar pasando esto...? apenas hace unos días Yugi estaba triste y pidiendo que pasaras tiempo con el, y después de que te lo pedí le haces esto... Maximillian, por que lo permitiste...? por que flaqueaste...? aun si sentías algo así por Yugi debiste contenerte, por Dios, el es solo un niño...

—...lo se, Cecilia... lo se... —con un suspiro descorazonador, Cecilia se dejo ir contra los brazos de su esposo, sin saber que más hacer... las cosas ya estaban en marcha, así que tanto a su marido como a ella solo les quedaba seguir adelante...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el venir de la mañana siguió la vida de un nuevo día, y al llegar la tarde y terminar la escuela Yugi estaba de regreso en casa, llevado hasta ella por el chofer de la limo en que era transportado, solo que... este día, Yugi llevaba una sorpresa con el en el rostro, y cuando Cecilia oyó abrirse la puerta corrediza de cristal volteo al instante para recibir a su hijo.

—Yugi, ya llegas... Ho por todos los cielos... Yugi... —exclamó Cecilia acercándose a un Yugi silencioso y triste, con un enorme moretón en una mejilla... — que te paso?

—hayyy!

—Ho! Te duele mucho, mi amor, ven acá... —Cecilia se arrodillo y tomo a Yugi en un abrazo, el cual este recibió agradecido, como dejándose abandonar en el calor su madre... — Ho, señor Nobu, que le pasó a Yugi? —preguntó Cecilia al chofer de la limosina, pues había acompañado a Yugi hasta la casa por su estado...

—No lo se, señora, no quiso decirme pero creo que alguien lo ha agredido en el colegio... —Cecilia miro de nuevo a Yugi al oír eso... el pobre estaba tan callado en sus brazos... se le veía triste... — si se hubiera golpeado por accidente contra algo, no creo que estuviera así...

—mi amor...? —llamó Cecilia a Yugi, pero este no respondía— ...alguien te hizo esto, cariño? —Yugi solo gimió un poco y acurruco la parte sana de su rostro en el pecho de su madre, buscando refugio... — Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Yugi, te lo repetiré una vez más —dijo un hombre de voz seria y algo fastidiada al momento al no haber podido conseguir respuestas del pequeño pelirrojo— dime, quien te hizo esto? Quien te golpeo?

—...yo... no quiero decir... —contestó Yugi con pena, agachando la cabeza. Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor cercano a la cocina y sus padres estaban cerca de el al centro de la habitación, casi como si el fuera un acusado en interrogación

—Yugi, tienes que decirnos, mi amor —dijo Cecilia al chico— si no, como podríamos protegerte en un futuro de esa misma persona que te lastimo hoy?

—Mami, por favor, no quiero decir...

—pero por que? —pregunto Cecilia, desesperada, pero el levantar la voz así solo puso más nervioso a Yugi...

—amor, tranquilízate... —pidió Pegasus— ...Yugi... —inclinándose a los pies de Yugi, Pegasus trato de acercarse a él de forma suave y cariñosa, lo que fue tranquilizándolo, pero aun sentía miedo de que lo siguieran forzando a hablar... — hijo, dime... por que no quieres decirnos quien te lastimo...?

—...yo... yo... —Yugi estaba comportándose con mucha timidez y nerviosismo

—...alguien te amenazo, Yugi? —Preguntó Pegasus tocando los brazos de su hijo

—no... —respondió Yugi, aun temeroso...

—entonces...? que pasa, hijo? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, por que solo queremos lo mejor para ti... —Cecilia sintió un par de lagrimas querer salir de ella al oír esas palabras... eran algo... difíciles de escuchar... casi podría decirse que su marido estaba siendo hipócrita, pero comprendía que el ya había visto su falla y trataba de arreglarla, aunque realmente no le encontrara perdón... perdonar a su marido era una cosa, peor lo que hizo... era otra... — dinos, hijo... que te paso...? solo queremos saberlo para prevenir que vuelva a pasarte...

—...es que...

—si...?

—Es que no quiero causarle problemas a nadie... y si habló regañaran al muchacho que me golpeo... —Cecilia y Pegasus se miraron preocupados— por favor, no quiero hablar de eso...

—hijo, al menos dinos por que te golpeo... —pidió Cecilia con voz suave, un poco más tranquila...

—...yo solo quería jugar con el y entonces me grito y me golpeo... no entiendo por que... —al oír eso, ambos padres comprendieron lo que había sucedido perfectamente, pero en lugar de terminar con sus preocupaciones, consiguieron más...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la noche, Pegasus y Cecilia fueron a acostar a Yugi y arroparlo, pero después de eso y mientras su pequeño dormía inocentemente, sin saber las cosas que estaban pasando, ambos fueron al estudio de la casa donde Pegasus checaba papeles de estados de cuenta, impuestos, cosas de la compañía y demás, y ahí empezó una acalorada plática acerca de que harían respecto al nuevo comportamiento de su hijo.

—Dios mío, Pegasus, oíste lo que dijo Yugi? —preguntó Cecilia con una mano a la frente

—si, querida, lo escuche tan bien como tu y también estoy muy preocupado

—Cielos, que pasara si vuelve a intentar inducir a alguno de sus compañeros a tener sexo con él? —las voces de ambos podían escucharse ligeramente desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero Yugi dormía en una habitación muy apartada de ahí, y además estaba muy cansado como para despertarse antes de la mañana— ahora solo fue un golpe, pero y si se corre el rumor en la escuela de que nuestro hijo es homosexual? Te imaginas lo que eso sería?

—...y si ya lo es...? —preguntó Pegasus mirando al vació con asombro, y entonces Cecilia se llevo ambas manos a la boca...

—...crees que... se haya desviado...? —al preguntar eso, Cecilia se dejo ir contra un pequeño asiento forrado de terciopelo, cerca del amplio librero de pared a pared...

—...quizás lo que le dije no solo lo ha hecho pensar que lo que le hice fue normal... sino que también lo es tener relaciones con un hombre...

—Hoooo, Maximillian! Hahahaha... —Cecilia comenzó a llorar, inconsolable, sumergiendo sus rostro en sus manos... el pesar que sentía era tremendo y el corazón se le hacía pedazos segundo a segundo...

—lo siento mucho, amor mío... —dijo Pegasus levantándose y caminando hacia su mujer para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla— todo esto es culpa mía, pero te prometo que nada malo le pasara a nuestro niño... vamos a ayudarlo a salir de todo esto... aun si eso significa que me odie el resto de su vida... —Cecilia dejo de llorar y levanto el rostro, mirando a su marido...

—...Maximillian...

—... —Cecilia no quería que Yugi odiara a su papá, y Pegasus podía entender ese pensamiento perfectamente, aun sin palabras... pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para corregir su error, o más bien, para sanar el daño que le había hecho a su hijo, en la extensión que veían su esposa y él... — tal vez lo mejor sea cambiarlo de escuela, así ira a donde no lo conozcan y podremos irlo encaminado sin lo que se pueda estar diciendo de el por estos momentos entre sus compañeros...

—Creo que tienes razón... —respondió Cecilia— será lo mejor... pero no será fácil volverlo a poner en el camino...

—esta bien, no es imposible, pero creo que una escuela publica sería la mejor opción para Yugi.

—publica? Por que publica? Has oído acaso todas las noticias sobre abusones en esos colegios? Algunos incluso atemorizan a los maestros y directivos...

—cálmate, será una escuela para chicos de clase media, que este en un barrio tranquilo...

—pero por que tiene que ser publica? Por que debemos exponer a nuestro bebe a las cosas que se podría encontrar en un lugar así si le podemos costear un colegio privado en cualquier otro lugar?

—por que en esos colegios privados están los hijos de personas muy importantes, y si se llega a saber entre ellos que nuestro hijo se ha desviado, los medios lo harán publico por que es hijo nuestro, de la familia que posee una de las compañías más exitosas del mundo... como sería eso para Yugi...?

—...tienes razón... —contestó Cecilia...

—haaa... —Pegasus suspiró— no temas, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras...

—eso espero... por el bien de nuestro hijo...

—...estará bien, confía en mi... nadie va a lastimarlo de nuevo... nadie...

—...

**Continuará...**


	6. La Nueva Escuela

_Gracias a Lady Graison, Kazu-Yu-Mi y chibi bakura por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Lady Graison**_: pues si, Cecilia esta haciendo lo que puede para lidiar con la situación, pero si esta muy triste al saber que su esposo fue capas de abusar sexualmente de su propio hijo. Gracias por el review y bueno, sobre el asunto de que haya más reviews, la cosa es que se me hace difícil que la gente lea tan rápido como estoy actualizando, jeje, es decir, de que entres a fan finction punto net, le busques a los fics, lo leas y a ver si mandas review ese día, además de que no todo entran el mismo día que actualizó, pero confío en que al menos haya un review de vez en cuando (sonrisa)

_**Kazu:**_ sip, Yami saldrá en este fic. Las lágrimas del Nilo lo actualizaré al último cuando acabe los fics que me faltan. Como es mi favorito, y de mucho detalle, le quiero dedicar el mayor tiempo posible sin pensar que aun tengo otros trabajos en fila. Sobre la nueva serie de yu gi oh, es una porquería, insulta la serie original y ni siquiera salen los personajes antiguos, excepto por algún guiño que te hacen por ahí, pero no hay artículos milenarios ni nada, solo una &%&ta academia de duelos que puso Kaiba en una isla en medio del mar, y se trata de los duelos diarios que tiene los chicos viviendo ahí... sinceramente una basura respecto a historia si se le compara con Duel Monsters, o sea, la serie que nosotros vemos ahora en español.

_**Chibi Bakura:**_ vaya, no tenia ni idea de que te hubiera pasado algo así, pero me halaga que me admires. Muchas veces me han hecho comentarios agradables, y a veces no se si todos me los merezco, es decir, no siento ser tan, tan súper, pero me da gusto que la gente disfrute mi trabajo. Sobre el asunto del mensaje moral, pues te diré, yo me expreso, veo la manera de no hacer vulgares la cosa, por que si no, no seria artístico, pero nada más una vez me ha pasado por la mente eso de que a la gente le pueda ofender, sin embargo, cuido el rating donde publico y no me da miedo escribir esto, simplemente no es como si estuviera escribiendo pornografía y hasta los doctores la recetan, pero ese ya es otro tema muy amplio, y la homosexualidad es parte de la naturaleza como todo lo demás, pero si, hay gente que margina ciertas cosas por que les temen o por que tienen muy poco cerebro para abrir su mente y razonar por si mismos en vez de actuar según solo lo que se les ha inculcado, por que no todo lo que se nos enseña tiene que ser verdad.

Ja Ne!

(1) Recto: se le llama así a los últimos quince centímetros del intestino grueso, y terminan en el ano.

**CAPITULO 06 –La Nueva Escuela**

Daban las doce del día y en un edificio escolar de vistosa pintura azul y naranja en el frente la campana acababa de sonar, y con ello cada estudiante fuera sintió un ascenso de adrenalina recorrerlos en un segundo, pues si aun no estaban en su salón probablemente ya se les había hecho tarde... no era otra escuela sino la pública Domino, llamada así en honor a la ciudad donde estaba situada.

—muchachos, les presento al joven Yugi Pegasus —anuncio la maestra Hono a su clase del primer turno: una exuberante pelirroja que rozaba los cuarenta despistándolos entre el polvo del rubor y el muro de maquillaje diario en su rostro— este jovencito fue transferido de otro colegio muy diferente al nuestro, donde las clases, a pesar del nivel, están más adelantadas que las nuestras, por esa razón es que se le asigno al primer grado de preparatoria aunque solo tenga doce años.

—genial, un bebito presumido —comento uno de los muchachos a su compañero al lado de su banco— de seguro viene de un colegio para bebitos presumidos de mucho dinero.

—Oye, mejor no hables así de el —le comento el otro muchacho

—he, y por que no? —pregunto el grandulón desobligado descansado descaradamente con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza

—Por favor, señor Pegasus, tome asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos —indicó la maestra mientras sus alumnos seguían haciendo sus comentarios.

—por que creo que es el hijo de un tío que muy importante, nos podemos meter en problemas si lo ofendemos... —cuchicheo de nuevo el amigo del grandulón mientras Yugi caminaba tímidamente entre los bancos, buscando uno libre para él.

—... —con su seriedad y timidez habitual, Yugi tomo asiento en el primero lugar vació que encontró y se quedo ahí como intimidado abrazando sus libros y con las piernas bien cerradas... levanto la mirada para ver el panorama a su alrededor ya en una situación segura, en otras palabras, ya no al frente de la clase, y lo que vio no fue del todo agradable pero tampoco terrible... en un lugar a su lado estaba sentado un curioso muchacho de piel muy blanca y ojos realmente calidos... inspiraba confianza y seguridad, y al lado de aquel chico estaban un muchacho moreno de atrayente complexión y otro rubio de semblante distraído, pero simpático, y en los asientos de atrás quedaban de un lado un muchacho castaño de vivos ojos azules que le recordaban los de su mamá, y del otro una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos igualmente azules, pero menos metódicos que los del chico de la laptop. Todos lo miraban sin cesar con diferentes rostros que llamaban a la curiosidad pero que en conjunto inspiraban temor, como si desde un principio ya le estuvieran diciendo que lo odiaban...

—bien, estudiantes, ahora vamos adentrarnos en el fascinante mundo de las ecuaciones cuadráticas —dijo, y seguido de ello fue un suspiro de fastidio por parte de casi todo el grupo...

—no entiendo por que mis papas tenían que cambiarme de escuela —pensaba Yugi— solo me dieron un golpe, no era como si fuera a pasar de nuevo, y ahora que he estoy aquí tendré que empezar a conocer a todo mundo de nuevo... esto no me gusta... todos me ven muy feo... y ese muchacho grandote de aya me esta asustando... —aquel muchacho grandote, era el monitor escolar, Ushio— ay... y ese otro del rimel en los ojos se ve peligroso! Dios! A que lugar me han mandado mis papas? —mientras Yugi pensaba en todos aquellos temores haciendo algunos casi imperceptibles visajes y ademanes en su asiento, unos pocos estudiantes se quedaron mirándolo con curiosidad al verlo actuar tan extraño...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunas clases más tarde, cuando recién terminaba la de educación física y se les daba a todos un pequeño receso para refrescarse y comer, Yugi se encontraba en los baños sentado sobre su toalla en una de las bancas; ya se había bañado y debía vestirse, pero estaba aun tan despegado del lugar que solo se sentó a pasar el rato por un poco más, solo que haciendo una actividad algo sugerente para cualquiera en esa escuela, pues estaba curioseando la punta de su pene como un niño que juega, sin más ni más, y mientras hacia eso paso el chico rubio de su clase en toalla a la cadera, Joey Wheeler...

—ha... jaja, hola, amigo —saludó Joey deteniendo al ver a Yugi en lo que el creía, era otra cosa...

—mmm, hola... —contestó Yugi— eres el chico que se sienta adelante en la clase verdad? El que platica con ese chico moreno...

—Tristan? Jaja, si, el es mi amigo, pero ahora veo que tu estas divirtiéndote, he? —Yugi no entendió, pero tampoco hizo el esfuerzo por entender debido a la timidez, así que solo bajo la mirada y siguió con sus asuntos... — oye, amiguito... puedo llamarte amigo, verdad?

—Mi nombre es Yugi... —contesto él calladamente

—genial, Yugi. Dime, no te gustaría pasar un buen rato antes de clases? Te aseguro que te divertirás en grande con unos buenos empujones míos en tu agujerito, que me dices? —Yugi podía ser muy inocente y demás, pero las palabras de Joey encajaban como la pieza de un rompecabezas en las cosas que había aprendido esos últimos días de su padre, así que supo de inmediato a que se refería el rubio.

—hee, aja... si quiero... —dijo Yugi, y entonces dejo a Joey que se le acercara y lo recostara boca abajo en la banca; este se sentó a zancadas y con dos dedos separo las nalgas de Yugi, metiendo la punta de su índice derecho en el ano frente a el con la intención de prepararlo, pero tan pronto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que alguien ya había llegado ahí antes que el, por lo que sonrió al pensar en el hecho y entonces se levanto doblando un poco sus rodillas y descubrió su miembro erecto, introduciéndolo sin chistar dentro de Yugi— awwwwwww —lazó Yugi su primer gemido, y Joey sonreía al escucharlo... Yugi era tan dulce y tierno que inspiraba amor, y el hacerlo con el producía la sensación de darle algo más... de darle cariño...

—jejeje, te estas divirtiendo, pequeñín? —pregunto Joey mientras empujaba suavemente, cuidando el no ir a lastimar a Yugi, pero no importaba cuando empujara o como se moviera, Yugi parecía no sentir dolor— mmmm... tu agujero esta muy cómodo... —dijo Joey al niño— ...y tu ano aprieta bien a pesar de ello... eres delicioso, sabias?

—mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm... —Yugi todo lo que sabía era que aquello le encantaba, y no tenia laminita intención de abrir los ojos y salir de su mundo de sueños... por que así era como veía aquel momento, como un sueño... el pene de Joey era un poco más ancho que el de su papá, pero lo que hacia aquello inigualable era que Joey se sabía mover mucho mejor, lo que denotaba claramente que ya tenia tiempo en esas andanzas...

—Si, mmmm... opino igual que tu, pequeño punk... —dijo Joey con cierto cariño mientras se mantenía empujando. Por su parte, Yugi no notaba nada inusual en ese acto... simplemente era un juego más, sin mencionar que era uno de sus favoritos, pero estaba tan metido en el en más de un sentido que no noto que alguien se aproximaba...

—...—unos pasos avanzaban hacia Yugi y Joey, específicamente hacia ellos pero ninguno de los dos le daba importancia, sin embargo pronto se detuvieron a muy corta distancia...

—mmmmnnnn... awwwwwwgg... haaa... —Yugi gemía de una y otra forma, abriendo la boca y lanzando pequeño suspiros, disfrutando cada empujón y cada cosquilleo... lo que más le gustaba era cuando Joey embestía hacia dentro de el, pues el ancho de su pene se abría paso a través de sus músculos, forzándolos a darle cabida según sus requerimientos, lo que le producía más placer a ambos... — mmmm...? —de repente a mitad de aquel acto de placer, Yugi abrió sus ojos y vio las piernas ligeramente bronceadas y bien formadas de otra persona que los miraba a Joey y a el, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro sonriente y carismático de un chico pelirrojo... un chico muy parecido a él...

—hola, como estas...? —pregunto el chico a Yugi

—awww, aww... —Yugi respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a su visitante, y eso fue todo lo que pudo responder de la impresión en que se había quedado...

—si, eso pensé, jaja —contesto el otro— parece que estas muy ocupado con este güero descarriado, mmm, Joey?

—jajaja, ya basta, Yami, awwww... este es mío por ahora... —contesto Joey con una sonrisa al nuevo chico en el mapa, pues ya se conocían.

—jejeje, dime, pequeño... —comenzó Yami acuclillándose para quedar al nivel de Yugi— que hace una cosita tan bonita como tu en una situación así con un maniático como este?

—mmmm... nos, estamos... aww... divirtiendo... awwwwwww! —ese ultimo jadeo no pudo más que reafirmar las palabras de Yugi, pero aun ni uno ni otro entre Joey y Yugi habían llegado a un orgasmo, por lo que aquello se veía continuar... sin embargo Yugi no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Yami... no entendía que era lo que veía en el, pero su sola presencia le acariciaba la piel... se sentía cómodo al tenerlo cerca y hasta en momentos se le olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo, perdido en los atrayentes ojos violeta de corte afilado... místico...

—mmmmm, awww! Yami, ya déjalo en paz... mmm... voyeurista reprimido... —fue el comentario del rubio, pero Yami sonrió por que sabía que jugaba.

—mmmm? —de pronto una nueva voz invadió el lugar— ha! Vaya, Joey, te conseguiste uno muy bonito esta vez... jejeje, deja me les uno.

—he? —y de pronto una voz más— jaja, con que fiesta en grupo, neh? —pregunto un muchacho moreno con rimel en los ojos y un arete con forma de dado mientras su compañero se metía con Joey.

—AWWWWWWwwwww! Tristan... —dijo Joey en un gemido de placer al sentirse penetrado, y volteando a mirar al moreno y fornido de una forma muy seductora... — veo que te mantienes en forma...

—ves, o sientes, güerito? —pregunto Tristan en broma mientras metía y sacaba su pene dentro de Joey...

—jejeje, no sabía que también levantas pesas con esa cosa... —comentaba Joey— ...cada vez que regresas me abres más... mmmnnnnn...

—No creo que esta sea una conversación adecuada para tener en frente de este angelito... —comento Yami sentándose a vestirse en la banca de junto, y en eso Duck se quiso entrar al grupo

—oigan, hagan lugar, compartan un poco, no? —pidió con una sonrisa, pero cuando Yugi lo vio, se asusto

—haaagg, haggg... Joey! Es el chico del rimel, se ve peligroso! —al oír eso Joey y Tristan echaron a reír en medio de su orgía, y Duck estaba que le salía humo de las orejas por que se estaban burlando de el.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAA! YA VES DUCK? —Grito Joey— te vez tan ridículo que das miedo, tío!

—grrrrrr... que graciosos...

—awww... awww... pero esto esta increíble, no sabes lo que es el agujero de este niño... —comento Joey

—jajaja, pues tu no te mueves tan mal, Joey... —comento Tristan— ni el ano más chico se compara con esos meneos que haces, jaja, le das honor a tu apodo, cachorrito, jajajaja

—mmmmm... —gruño Joey en medio del placer— pues como sea, me toco la mejor posición... no estas ni al final, ni al principio... estas en medio, y mientras por un lado te aprietan, por el otro te estiran, jajajaja, awwwww!

—mmmm... —Yami también gruño al ver aquella escena pues notaba que Yugi estaba un poco incomodo— deberían ponerle atención al niño...

—mmm? —Joey y Tristan abrieron los ojos y miraron a Yugi— que pasa, Yugi? —preguntó Joey

—me da miedo ese chico... susurró Yugi tratando de que Duck no lo fuera a escuchar

—el? Jajaja, el no hace nada, es un cordero, el pobre no le hace daño a nadie, awww, awww... —entonces Joey volvió a mirar a Yugi con un brillo lascivo en sus ojos, sonriendo—pero a la hora de los empujones es todo un semental... —sin saber por qué, Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario...

—Jeje —rió Duck— puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo, pequeñín...

—... —Yugi ya no temió a Duck por que Joey le había dicho que no era malo, y considerando que se estaba portando bien con el, supuso que había sido sincero... entonces Duck se sentó al lado de Yugi mientras Joey lo levantaba de sus hombros hasta que el trío completo quedo de rodillas en la banca, pero sin dejar de empujar, y tomo el miembro de Yugi para masturbarlo... — awww... awww...

—te gusta...? —pregunto Duck a Yugi, y al ver asentir tan inocentemente se sintió más excitado... a Yami por otro lado, le seguía atrayendo Yugi y sentía deseos de protegerlo, aunque en ese momento no había razón de protegerlo puesto que Yugi estaba ahí por su cuenta, pero ver su rostro infantil, oír sus suaves gemidos, ver el rubor rosado de sus mejillas... le causaba ternura, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, le agradaba... Yugi le gustaba, ese era el asunto.

—agggg! —gimió Joey casi como si sintiera dolor, deteniendo los empujones en el ano de Yugi... había llegado a un orgasmo y con el duro empujón en que termino estimulo la próstata de Yugi, desencadenando el suyo y con ello el pequeño chorreo de semen toda la mano de Duck, quien lamió el fluido gustoso, pero Yugi estaba recuperándose y no prestaba atención a nada... sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras trataba de regular su respiración... — haaa, haaa... —Joey también estaba algo agitado— jejeje, gracias, eso estuvo genial, Yugi —comento Joey y luego se salio de Yugi, dejando ver a Yami desde su puesto como dos delgados hilos de sangre escurrían camino abajo de sus rosados y gorditos muslos...— bueno, te dejo con Duck, ahora probaré un poco más el estilo de Tristan, jejeje, que dices, camarada? Unos buenos empujones antes de Biología?

—Por que no, hoy me siento generoso —comento con una sonrisota a enseña dientes, pero con generoso no se refería a otra cosa que no fuera sexo...

—jajaja, si, me mojaste mucho, crees que aguantes otros dos?

—oye! No abuses, necesito estar en pie para mi clase de karate —diciendo eso Joey se apoyó contra uno de los casilleros frente a las bancas y espero a que Tristan lo penetrara.

—Muy bien, muy bien... —dijo Duck— creo que ahora eres todo mío, pequeño principito... —aprovechando que Yugi estaba recargado contra el, Duck lo tomo de sus axilas y lo recostó en la banca, abriéndole bien las piernas para recostarse y meterse entre ellas.

—awwwwwwwwww! —suspiro Yugi en placer nuevamente al sentir una inesperada invasión en su recto (1)... el ultimo orgasmo lo dejo algo ido, pero aun así instintivamente abrazo a Duck y lo ayudo a meterse más y más en el, apretándolo con sus piernas y tratando de rozar su pene contra el abdomen del moreno, pues había descubierto que resultaba muy placentero...

—... —pero desde la perspectiva de Yami para el todo era muy diferente... ya estaba vestido y aun no se había marchado, a pesar de que quedaran escasos diez minutos para que se anunciara la siguiente clase, y que sería su único momento para comer algo en la cafetería... Yugi lo atraía, lo llenaba de curiosidad, le intrigaba... simplemente no podía dejar de verlo... estaba cautivado, y poco le importaba que lo estuviera viendo metido entre las piernas de su amigos Duck, el niño era especial y ahora le tenia puesta la mira...

—Mmmm... awww... awwww... Joey tenía razón, de verdad ese agujero tuyo esta muy cómodo...

—awww, awww, awww...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde después de clases Yugi iba camino fuera de la escuela a esperar por su limosina, solo y callado, cuando unas voces lo detuvieron e hicieron voltear.

—hey, Yugi!

—aquí, Yugi!

—he...? —eran los chicos que conoció durante el receso de educación física...

—jajaja, hola, Yugi! —saludo Joey al fin hubo llegado

—ha, hola, Joey...

—jejeje, oye, no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? No esta bien que vayas solo

—no iré solo, el chofer de mi limosina vendrá por mi —respondió Yugi con toda naturalidad, pero el grupo estaba impresionado

—tienes una limosina? —pregunto Duck con un asombro casi fatal

—vaya! Debe ser rico —exclamo Tristan, y entonces Yugi si que se sonrojo

—jejeje, esta bien, por que no le dices a tu chofer que hoy te llevaremos a casa? Así te mostramos los alrededores... —sugirió Yami con una sonrisa, pues a el como a sus amigos no le importaba si Yugi era rico o no— por que se nota que no eres de por aquí...

—mmmm...

Minutos más tarde la nueva pandilla de amigos iba caminando junta a casa, riendo y contando chistes y ganándose poco a poco un pedacito más de la confianza de Yugi. El cielo estaba hermoso, con tonos rosas y naranjas, y el sol era de un amarillo brillante y suave, mostrando su forma redonda ligeramente corrompida... todo ello daba un clima calido, y el hacia el pasear ameno...

—jajajaja, y entonces Joey se estrello contra el tazón de ponche en el baile de primavera! Jajajaja!

—grrrrr... gracias, Tristan...

—jajajaja... —a Yugi le parecía que todos eran muy amables y graciosos, por lo que sin darse cuentas se le fue haciendo natural el tenerles confianza.

—Bueno, aquí tenemos que partir, nuestras casas quedan en diferentes direcciones —comento Duck por Joey, Tristan y él— nos vemos

—Oigan, chicos —llamó Yugi con esa timidez de antes una vez más en su actitud...

—que pasa, Yugi? —pregunto Joey deteniéndose, con una sonrisa...

—ya somos amigos... verdad...?

—he? —todos se sorprendieron un poco, pero aun menos tardaron en sonreírle a Yugi y contestarle— claro, viejo! Somos amigos, no lo dudes

—Si, claro —dijo Duck

—cien por ciento —comento Tristan; todos decían aquello muy en serio, y es que aunque apenas llevaran menos de un día de conocerse, Yugi se había ganado sus corazones...

—haa! —Suspiró Yugi con felicidad— bien! —después de un asentimiento, los chicos también lo hicieron y entonces se dispersaron en dirección a sus casas... la verdad era que Yugi pensaba que si ellos habían querido "jugar" con el, era por que les caía bien, y si les caía bien, eso significaba que eran amigos...

—Vámonos, Yugi —llamó Yami a su pequeño acompañante, y entonces reemprendieron la marcha...

—si!

—... —durante algunos momentos en el camino, Yami y Yugi no hablaron, y es que el primero parecía solo querer mirar al más pequeño...

—mmm... tengo algo en la cara, Yami?

—he?

—no dejas de mirarme así de curioso...

—mmm, es que no deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que te pareces a mi... —Yugi escuchaba atento— todos en el grupo lo comentaban y hasta los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos...

—jejejeje, si hablaron mucho de eso, verdad? —Yami amo esas risas...

—jeje, si, si lo hicieron, pero, dime, realmente solo querías divertirte con Joey o el te insistió mucho?

—mmmm, no, yo quería jugar con el y divertirnos...

—jajaja, no son palabras algo atrevidas para una cosita tan bonita como tu? —Yugi se sonrojo de nuevo— eres demasiado lindo para hablar así...

—...

—... —como Yugi no respondía, Yami decidió seguir con sus preguntas, pero esa sonrisa suya no la quitaba... Yugi le interesaba mucho... — dime, fue tu primera vez?

—he?

—si, que si no lo habías hecho antes? Pude ver que te desgarraste un poco... pero... también parecías disfrutarlo mucho como para ser tu primera vez... no creo que te haya dolido nada, aunque no los vi desde el principio...

—...mmmm... se sintió muy rico...

—... —en esa parte Yami sonrió con un poco de ironía... Yugi podía ser inocente pero sus respuestas y comportamiento dejaban ver perfectamente que ya había hecho esas cosas antes, y muchas veces, pero aun así a Yami seguía gustándole... en fin, le quedaba todavía mucho por conocer de Yugi Pegasus...

**Continuará...**


	7. La Pijamada

_Gracias a xanxisk-moto por su review (sonrisa)_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Xanxisk:**_ pues si, se pusieron algo locos en la school, verdad? Pero bueno, ojala sigas leyendo y provecho, aquí va el sig. Capitulo.

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 07 –La Pijamada**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Yugi fue cambiado de escuela y conocido a Yami y los demás; sus idas a pie a casa pasaron de ser frecuentes a ser diarias, y sus padres se preguntaban cada vez más si estaba mejorando o no... No había vuelto a presentar aquel extraño comportamiento o dado grandes señas de algo más que amistad con sus amigos, pero aun así les preocupaba el cariño tan especial que parecía dedicarle a Yami...

—Yugi esta pasando mucho tiempo con esos chicos—comentaba Cecilia Pegasus durante la comida mientras le servia salsa de crema sobre su pavo ahumado, y él bebía vino tinto. Yugi ya no los acompañaba a comer por que lo habían inscrito en el turno vespertino.

—_pásala, pásala! —gritaba una voz de carácter ligero y enjundioso en las canchas de la escuela Domino..._

—si, lo se —contesto Pegasus dando otro sorbo a su copa y leyendo al mismo tiempo las noticias de primera plana del periódico a una pierna cruzada... entonces descanso noticias y copa sobre la mesa, y quedo pensativo— pero el parece estar feliz...

—_la tengo! Jajaja!_

—_buena atrapada, Yugi!_

—pero Maximillian, casi todos esos muchachos son muy... bien, no son exactamente tranquilos, y... me preocupa que Yugi haya hecho tanta amistad con ellos tan de repente... el siempre había sido muy tímido y nunca tubo amigos especiales, pero ahora solo habla de las cosas que hizo en la escuela con sus amigos y de lo que hará después con ellos, ha dejado sus juegos abandonados en su habitación y ya no actúa de la misma forma...

—_Yugi, estuviste genial! —comentó una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño, tocando a Yugi de su hombro opuesto a ella._

—_no lo haces mal, y apenas estas empezando —animo un chico de cabellera blanca..._

—_gracias —exclamó Yugi con gran animo..._

—esta creciendo, Cecilia. Tienes que comprender que cambie y sienta deseos de experimentar otras cosas, no siempre iba a ser un niño y, desde donde yo lo veo al menos, creo que eso era lo que nos preocupó de nuestro hijo desde un principio, no es así? Queríamos que madurara un poco, según su edad.

—pero Maximillian, no te parece que son demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo?

—también eran muchos sus años para su comportamiento, le hacia falta un gran cambio...

—Maximillian, pero piensa en lo que pudo propiciar que Yugi actuara de esa forma tan rápidamente. Piensa en lo que pudo haber pasado entre sus amigos y él. Que tal si esos muchachos se están aprovechando de él y por eso Yugi los aprecia —Pegasus entendía perfectamente a que se refería Cecilia... estaba muy claro...

—tu crees que lo estén haciendo? —Pregunto Pegasus mirando fijamente a su esposa, agregando con ello un toque particular a su cuestión.

—...no... no lo creo... —Pegasus bajo la mirada a su plato y su esposa y él quedaron en silencio— no se ve que sean malos chicos pero... siento que todo esta pasando muy rápido y pronto Yugi sabrá... la verdad...

—Tendrá que saberla en algún momento de cualquier forma... —respondió Pegasus

—...si, pero siento que hay algo acerca de esos chicos... no se... no se como decirlo, son algo extraños, pero no entiendo en que forma... y especialmente ese muchacho Yami... te has fijado como lo mira nuestro hijo?

—...si, lo he visto perfectamente—respondió Pegasus con seriedad— pero no podemos decirle a Yugi que no lo haga, por que como lo haríamos? Simplemente no podemos decirle que esta mal que quiera a un chico por que ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad es eso y además se le haría extraño y podríamos perturbarlo...

—entonces que haremos...?

—mmmm, solo esperar e irlo corrigiendo, hasta que entienda las cosas... es la única forma de que no sospeche...

—...todo esto es tan difícil... —comento Cecilia tomando uno de sus codos y mirando al suelo de mosaico con pena— le guardamos secretos, nos metemos en sus asuntos más que antes y nos comportamos como si fuéramos fugitivos o criminales... esto es increíble...

—...tal vez lo mejor sea hablar sinceramente con Yugi...

—que...? —pregunto Cecilia con asombro

—...digo que tal vez lo mejor sea decirle la verdad, antes de que se entere de otra fuente que no seamos nosotros, y lo lastime más...

—Pero Maximillian, Yugi podría odiarte si hacemos eso —exclamo Cecilia, alarmada

—lo se, pero es mejor a que lo sepa después... entre más tiempo pase será más doloroso para todos... haaa... —suspiró— debimos haberlo hecho desde un principio, ahora también hemos faltado a su confianza ocultándole las cosas y haciéndolo cambiar otras tantas solo para encubrir esto... —Cecilia miro a su marido con tristeza y asombro— discúlpame por haberte involucrado así, te hice que callaras conmigo y eso no estuvo bien... —Pegasus apoyo su rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas, haciendo fuerza sobre la mesa.

—No, no digas eso, amor, yo debí haber dicho algo más, no te culpes así... —dijo, y abrazo a su esposo— le diremos a Yugi, juntos... el nos quiere mucho... tiene que perdonarnos, Maximillian, somos sus padres...

—haaa... —Pegasus suspiro de nuevo— si, somos sus padres, y el nuestra felicidad... —apretando las manos de su esposa en busca de fuerza, Pegasus beso cada una con cariño, y ambos se miraron...

En la escuela de Yugi tocaba ya la campana de salida y el patio se volvió un hormiguero en evacuación de un momento a otro. Todos iban más animosos que al inicio de clases, como desahogados, en lugar de serios y con aquella energía entre pesada y ligera con la que se empieza un nuevo día de trabajo después de un buen regaderazo.

—jajaja, Yugi, no pensé que fueras tan bueno jugando basketball —comentaba un rubio despreocupado— realmente nos sorprendiste a todos.

—si, fue genial —continuó una castaña extra animosa— habías practicado esto antes?

—solía jugar varios deportes con mi papá antes de entrar aquí. El me enseño como encestar a pesar de mi estatura —comento retrayéndose ligeramente por el comentario, pero aun sonriendo.

—si? pues te diré que eres el jugador más lindo del equipo —comento la misma chica de antes, Tea Gardner— te ves muy bien en ese uniforme y con esos tenis tan grandes, jaja, luces como una caricatura.

—... —Yugi sonrió curveando sus cejas hacia abajo, y se sonrojo, pero sin darse cuenta, Yami lo miraba con ternura a cada momento, especialmente cuando mostraba esas expresiones tan dulces... Yami tampoco se daba cuenta, pero Joey lo estaba observando muy bien... estaba muy callado e interesado en el pequeñín como para dejar escapar el detalle.

—Oye, Tea —llamo el peliblanco— iremos de nuevo a la arcada? Aun no me he ganado ese peluche de la maquinita.

—ha, claro, Bakura —respondió Tea alegremente

—uuuuy, ese Bakura sigue en las andadas —comento Duck de forma muy picara, especialmente en su expresión, y entonces Tristan entro al asunto agregando una broma.

—si, parece que este pastelillo de crema no se decide entre la leche y el café, jeje, si es que me entiendes, he? He?

—por favor, Tristan, ya sabes lo que opino de esas bromas —contesto Bakura con algo de frustración; sus compañeros no dejaban de hacerle bromas por no decidirse entre querer a un chico o a una chica, y como ya todos sabían que había tenido sus momentos con Duck, su pregunta a Tea resulto en albures incitantes.

—jejejeje —Joey también estaba disfrutando mucho del momento cuando d repente vio pasar a Seto Kaiba camino fuera de la escuela... y se quedo embobado...

—mmmm, Joey, que pasa? —pregunto Duck colgándosele a Joey de los hombros

—ay, no era ese Seto Kaiba, Joey? —ahora Tea lanzaba la pedrada, bromeando en igual forma que los demás, y Yugi mientras tanto solo oía y observaba, algo confundido por que aun no le conocía todas sus anécdotas a los chicos— mmm... se veía muy guapo con el uniforme cerrado hasta el cuello... muy intelectual y seriecito... me pregunto, has pensado en darle tu el cambio?

—uuuuuuuuy! —albureo Tristan, y entonces todos, menos Yugi, comenzaron a codearlo.

—jajajaja, si, ese Seto Kaiba esta muy guapo... pero hay algo más en el que me encanta... —todo el grupo escuchaba a Joey— no se, amigos, pero ese Kaiba realmente me gusta... —he aquí una pausa— y les apuesto a que es virgen —con ese comentario todos explotaron en risa...

—mmmmm? —pero Yugi seguía sin entender, aunque su mirada en esos momentos ya no era de ingenuidad extrema, sino algo mucho más ligero, como si simplemente mirara con curiosidad...

—bueno, aquí nos vamos, chicos. Bakura y yo tenemos una cita con la pista de baile... verdad, albino? —era el apodo de Tea para Bakura cuando se ponían competitivos.

—verdad, Tea —ambos chico se miraban con desafió, pero se sonreían a la vez.

—adiós, que les vaya bien —despidió Tristan, y le fue contestado.

—adiós, chicos —dijo Joey, y luego Duck, encontrándose pronto en un grupo menos numeroso camino a sus casas: los integrantes eran Tristan, Joey, Duck, Yami...y Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rato después en el camino, parte de los chicos estaban por tomar cada quien su rumbo habitual, pero Joey reacciono de inmediato tomando medidas en el asunto.

—aquí volteamos. Nos vemos mañana, chicos —dijo Duck, despidiéndose para doblar en el camino con Tristan y Joey, pero el rubio cuchicheo algo al oído del moreno más alto, y este asintió apresurándose a actuar.

—ha! Esta vez creo que acompañare a Yugi a su casa, ya quiero comprobar que tan bonito es ese barrio donde duerme el amiguito —exclamo Tristan con prosa marcando firmemente el paso hacia el camino de Yugi, y jalando a Duck con el.

—pero yo! Mjjjmjjjmmmmm! —Tristan le tapo la boca y sonrió mucho al otro grupo, pues Joey tomo a Yami de su brazo para llevárselo con el por su camino.

—oye, pero pensaba acompañar a Yugi a su...

—nada! Que no recuerdas que me debes AQUEL favor, YAMIII? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba presumir su blanca dentadura, sin embargo Yami, aunque seguía mirando extrañado al rubio y con ansiedad al pequeño pelirrojo, entendía que Joey se traía algo entre manos...

—hasta luego, chicos! Que les vaya MUUUUY bien —exclamo Tristan siguiendo el juego

—si, adiós —dijo Duck con algo de disgusto ya que iba tener que caminar más, aunque el también entendía que Joey quería estar a solas con Yami por alguna razón...

—adiós, Yami... —despidió Yugo con su manita, volviendo a verse inocente en un segundo, pero es que no importaba cuando hubiera cambiado, cuando la cosa iba con Yami, sentía que el corazón se le hacia un algodón de azúcar...

—hasta mañana, Yugi —despidió Yami con algo de pena al ver partir a ese niño hermoso, sin partir con el...

Pasaron unos segundos, quizás dos minutos en los que Joey y Yami se alejaron caminando a paso despreocupado, esperando que los demás se perdieran lo suficiente de su cercanía para poder hablar sin ser escuchados, y ambos estaban muy serios... ambos estaban al tanto de que esa situación era por algo...

—de que quieres hablarme, Joey? Que pasa? —preguntó Yami aun muy serio, esperando cualquier cosa de su compañero...

—mmm, sobre Yugi —respondió sin pesar el rubio con el maletín tras el hombro y la otra mano al bolsillo del pantalón...

—...que hay con Yugi? —pregunto Yami con mucha curiosidad, y dejando atrás parte de la seriedad.

—te gusta, verdad? —pregunto Joey sonriendo, pero después de eso volteo y enfrento de esa misma forma la mirada de Yami, quien en un segundo paso de serio y curioso a tímido e inseguro.

—... —sin embargo no dijo nada.

—jajaja, lo sabia, Yugi te gusta —dijo Joey al ver el comportamiento de Yami— y no solo te gusta, amigo, te gusta, y mucho.

—si, bueno, y eso que...? —preguntó Yami tratando de parecer desinteresado, en un triste intento por tranquilizar los instintos de acoso de cierto rubio entrometido... pero de buena gana...

—y eso que? Yami, vamos, lo miras todo el tiempo, los ojos te brillan y sonríes cuando el lo hace, pareces estarlo cuidando como si fueras su sombra y hasta te le insinúas de ves en cuando.

—Joey

—le dices cosas como: que hace una cosita tan bonita como tu aquí? Eres una lindura, que bonitos ojos tienes—Joey imitaba muy mal la voz de Yami mientras iba diciendo todo eso y a parte actuando con ademanes cada frase

—Joey...

— Ho! Cuidado! La escuela no tiene seguro contra caídas de cositas lindas! Dejen en paz al angelito!

—JOEY!

—...ups, lo siento... —ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pero especialmente, serios, pensativos...

—...haa... —Yami suspiro— si, tienes razón... Yugi me gusta mucho... cada vez que lo veo es como si me hicieran cosquillas eso ojos, y no puedo evitar sentir algo especial por el...

—diagnostico: estas enamorado

—gracias por revelármelo...

—pero lo amas...? —esa pregunta no fue tan fácil de responder para Yami, y se quedo meditando un momento...

—...no lo se...

—mmm, deberías saberlo, por que te diré que Yugi también te pone mucha atención...

—mmmm? eso crees...?

—claro! Por favor, Yami, hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta. Yugi te mira de una forma muy especial y se te queda mirando cuando tu lo haces o cuando hablas, creme, amigo, si quieres declarártele, estas en muy buena posición de recibir un si como respuesta... y quizás un si como "otra" respuesta, jijijijiji...

—... —Yami quedo callado un momento, mirando a Joey con algunas gotitas de sudor en su frente... — eres un maniático sexual...

—naaa, el te gusta, eso es todo, admítelo... te encantaría...

—...

—sip, te encantaría, comprobado —declaró Joey

—como lo sabes...?

—ese silencio tuyo le dice mucho a cualquiera... —contesto Joey sonriendo...

—... —después de mirarse en silencio, los dos chicos continuaron su camino mientras el sol del atardecer brillaba no muy alto, cerca del horizonte...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego la hora de la cena en la casa de Yugi, sus amigos tenían poco de haberlo ido a dejar y seguir sus caminos a sus propias casas, pero Pegasus y Cecilia ya habían acordado lo que harían en la cena, o las preguntas que harían para ir adentrándose un poco más en lo que sentía Yugi por sus amigos... fue así que en cuanto ambos padres tuvieron a su hijo dentro de casa, asintieron mirándose en señal de saber que hacer, según el plan...

—como te fue en la escuela, hoy, Yugi? —empezó Cecilia cuando ya todos estaban comiendo a la mesa

—muy bien, mamá —contesto Yugi pero antes de continuar tomo otro bocado de la comida, y luego prosiguió— mmm —se saboreaba el guiso después de pasarlo— hoy juegue basketball con mis amigos y enceste el tiro final, todos estaban muy felices y me felicitaron —Yugi contaba todo con una alegría obvia en su rostro...

—en serio? —habló Cecilia— que bueno, hijo. Parece que esos chicos realmente te agradan mucho —dijo ella, insinuando algo que hiciera hablar al chico...

—si! nunca había tenido amigos como ellos, desde el primer día de clases se portaron muy bien conmigo y me enseñaron toda la escuela. Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos como amigos, es lo que siempre quise.

—nos da mucho gusto, hijo —comento Pegasus con una sincera sonrisa— es bueno verte con tanta energía.

—aja! —contesto mientras masticaba un bocado.

—y como se llaman... mmm... Joey... Bakura... —intervino de nuevo Cecilia, con un único propósito... — hee... Yami...? —meter a Yami en el tema.

—ha, si! y también están Tristan y Duck, y Tea! Pero Yami es el mejor de todos!

—en serio, y por que, Yugi? —preguntó Pegasus con la mayor naturalidad posible

—por que el es mi mejor amigo! se ha portado muy bien conmigo y cuando tengo un problema el me ayuda a resolverlo, es genial! Además es muy amable y educado.

—parece que lo aprecias mucho —comento Pegasus de nuevo

—si, el me agrada mucho... es decir, siempre quise un amigo que se preocupara por mi y que yo pudiera tenerle confianza... —comenzó Yugi— desde que recuerdo en la escuela siempre me han tratado mal, mis compañeros no me hablaban, decían que era muy aburrido pasar tiempo con alguien tan infantil, pero eso nunca me importo mucho, por que te tenia a ti, papá —Yugi miro a su papá con una sonrisa al decir aquello, y Pegasus se quedo pasmado... — siempre fuiste ese amigo que tanto necesitaba, siempre lo has sido, por eso te quiero mucho, papá. Gracias a ti siempre tuve un amigo confiable y alguien que se preocupara por mi.

—gracias, hijo... —dijo Pegasus, pero Cecilia no pudo más que tratar de mantener la compostura, pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta...

—aja... por eso también te extrañe tanto cuando dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo para ir a la empresa, pero ahora tengo muchos amigos que me aprecian, y Yami es el que esta más cerca de mi de entre todos ellos. Es como tener un hermano mayor, aunque tu aun eres mi amigo, papá, aunque no te pueda ver tanto por el horario de la escuela, pero no te preocupes, con mis amigos ya no voy a sentirme solo.

—... —los padres de Yugi se quedaron sorprendidos de sus palabras... Yugi amaba a ese grupo de muchacho más de lo que se habían imaginado, pero aunque sus dudas acerca del cariño que Yugi pudiera tenerles estaban calmadas por el momento, sintieron que cualquier cambio que quisieran aplicar en el muchacho, iba a tener que mantener cuidado en no apartarlo de sus amigos...

—ha! Casi lo olvido. Papá, Mamá, puedo invitar a Yami a quedarse a dormir esta noche?

—a Yami? —preguntaron ambos a una sola voz

—si! como una pijamada! Puedo, papá y mamá? —ambos se quedaron algo aturdidos y pensativos por un momento, pero Yugi siguió antes de que pudieran decir algo— el no vive muy lejos de aquí, si le habló ahora llegara en un rato!

—heee... creo que no hay ningún problema... verdad, amor? —preguntó Cecilia mirando a Pegasus

—no, esta bien... supongo que... puedes invitarlo

—si! iré a llamarlo! —Yugi ni había terminado su comida cuando se levanto y fue corriendo al teléfono cercano a las alacenas, en la pared, marcando a Yami y luego invitándolo— si, Yami? Dijeron que si! puedes venir ahora mismo! Si! Estaré esperándote! Ok, nos vemos! Hasta luego!

—...que piensas de esto, Maximillian? —preguntó Cecilia en voz baja, aun sentada a la mesa

—...bien... no creo que le haga daño pero... por ahora solo dejaremos que haga esto, ya mañana hablaremos con él...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hola, Yami! Pasa! —al fin llegó Yami a la casa con una mochila al hombro y ropa de mezclilla. Yugi lo había estado esperando en la cocina para verlo en cuanto pudiera ser avistado aun si se le veía desde la otra esquina... con ese cabello sería difícil confundirlo, pero ambos estaban felices de poder hacer aquello— es por aquí

—aja... —Yami estaba actuando con algo de timidez— wow... tu casa es más impresionante desde afuera... —Yugi no venia exactamente de un barrio lujoso, y la casa de Yugi lo había dejado sorprendido...

—jejeje, gracias... —para Yugi, muy en diferente, no le causaba ni orgullo ni pena que los demás dijeran esas cosas de su casa, le parecía un comentario cualquiera, y nada más— ha, mira, te presento a mi papá y a mi mamá.

—mucho gusto, señor y señora...

—igualmente —contestaron ambos con una inclinación de cabeza

—mmmm... oiga, no lo he visto en alguna parte antes?

—mmm, puede ser... —contesto Pegasus, pero Yami no tardo mucho en reconocer al hombre en el traje.

—haa! No es usted Maximillian Pegasus? —Preguntó Yami con gran sombro

—me descubriste —contesto Pegasus en broma con una sonrisa

—jajaja, Yami, no te habías dado cuenta? Dicen mi nombre en la lista todos los días.

—heee... bueno, es que no le ponía mucha atención, no imagine que Maximillian Pegasus fuera tu papá...

—jijijijiji...

—bien, pasen y pónganse las pijamas, no querrán desvelarse —comento Cecilia

—si —contestaron ambos chicos, yendo hacia la habitación de Yugi

—disfruten su pijamada —dijo Pegasus, y vio alejarse a su hijo con Yami, mientras su esposa permanecía a su lado...

—jijijiji, tu pijama es muy bonita, Yami —comento Yugi al ver a Yami en chort y camiseta

—jeje, la tuya también —dijo a razón, pues Yugi llevaba una pijama rosa de conejos traviesos saludando y saltando

—jajaja, esta me gusta mucho por que es el personaje favorito de mi papá, pero mi preferida es la que tiene dibujos del mago oscuro.

—el del duelo de monstruos, verdad?

—si! conoces duelo de monstruos? Sabes jugarlo?

—pues un poco... —contesto Yami a modestia parte

—que tal si jugamos un poco antes de dormir?

—jajaja, debí esperarme esto de Yugi Pegasus. Pero será como tu quieras, jugaremos!

—bien!

—duelo! —gritaron ambos tras tomar sus barajas, y así comenzó la pijamada de en la mansión de Yugi...

**Continuará...**


	8. Se Acciona el Gatillo

**CAPITULO 08 –Se Acciona el Gatillo**

—Viste lo que hizo nuestro hijo?

—_...te quiero..._

—_... —Yami planto un beso en los labios de Yami a la entrada de la casa, en el portón del frente..._

—Cecilia, tienes que calmarte

—Maximillian, es obvio, nuestro hijo se ha desviado! Si no por que dejaría que ese chico le diera un beso en los labios? —Cecilia estaba muy alterada, a pesar de que el suceso tenía tan solo unas horas, pues Yami y Yugi se fueron juntos a la escuela, gracias a la pijamaza del día anterior.

—lo se, lo vi tan bien como tu pero ya eso paso, no podemos regresar el tiempo. Ahora debemos pensar que es lo que vamos a hacer.

—Ho, por Dios, si hubiera estado más cerca —pensaba Cecilia dando vueltas por la cocina con una mano a la frente y otra al codo— si solo no nos hubiéramos quedado aquí, podríamos haber...!

—Qué? —exclamo Pegasus con voz fuerte, ya que comprendió que su esposa no iba a reaccionar de otra forma— que hubiéramos hecho?

—detenerlos!

—como? Golpeando a ese muchacho? Lanzándole insultos? Yugi nos odiaría a ambos si hacemos eso, y no seria correcto por que no es ese muchacho quien tiene la culpa...

—Ho, Maximillian, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que hablar con Yugi o el daño podría ser irreversible... no sabemos que tan afectado este en estos momentos.

—te entiendo, pero para poder hablar con el necesitas calmarte o no controlaras lo que le digas al niño.

—...tu siempre pareces tan calmado... —dijo Cecilia con fastidio, dando la espalda a su marido para mirar por la puerta corrediza de la cocina...

—... —Pegasus quedo callado

—...no entiendo como puedes soportar esto... —el tono de Cecilia paso de alterado a triste, mientras mordía su pañuelo de encaje para no explotar en ira o llanto...

—... —mientras tanto Pegasus solo podía hacer como su esposa y negar la mirada, pues entendía como debía sentirse su mujer... — todo esto por mi culpa... —pensaba él— todo esto...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la escuela daba la hora del receso y Yugi y sus amigos, así como el resto de la escuela, fueron al comedor para tomar sus alimentos en sus bandejas. Todos reían y platicaban, ellos no eran la excepción, solo que ese día Yami y Yugi parecían un poco más sonrientes y comunicativos con los demás...

—jajaja, si, eso fue muy gracioso —comentaba Yugi a Bakura, quien le sonreía

—hey, Duck, traes un nuevo numero de rimel hoy? —pregunto Yami con cortesía en lugar de burlarse de su amigo

—Pues de hecho es el mismo de todos los días, solo que mi nuevo polvo facial da el toque que marca la diferencia —respondió orgulloso el moreno del dado

—vaya, vaya, Yami, hoy estas de muy buen humor —comento Joey a Yami acercándosele juguetonamente al oído para que Yugi no escuchara— mmm, me pregunto, acaso tendrá algo que ver con ese beso que se dieron hoy tu y Yugi?

—he? Como es que tu...?

—jajaja... —Joey calló un momento sus risas, colgándose del hombro de su amigo— tus labios brillan de forma curiosa y huelen a frutillas... —Yami se sonrojo— siii, definitivamente, es el jugo importado de marca reconocida que toma Yugi todos los días antes de salir hacia la escuela...

—vamos, pude haber bebido un poco, no crees?

—jajaja, si, claro, y por eso hoy bromeas tan confianzudamente con el señor Loreal numero siete y a Yugi le huele el cuello al aroma natural de cierto cuerpo bronceado... —Yami se sonrojo muchísimo al oír eso, pero pronto ya estaban todos en una mesa, comenzando a comer.

—jajaja, que divertido —comentó Tea

—hablando de divertido —dijo Bakura tomando la palabra— no te gustaría salir a comer hoy después de clases, Duck?

—...mmm, será un placer, cabellos de nieve... —contesto Duck apoyando su ostro en una mano a la mesa, con unas sonrisa y mirada seductoras.

—cielos, es increíble que sus albures se lleguen a volver cosa de todos los días —comento Tea con una sonrisa, bebiendo de su caja de leche.

—lo increíble es que no te importe convivir con un montón de locos como nosotros, jajaja —fue el comentario de Tristan

—Vamos, ustedes son grandes amigos, lo demás no es importante —contesto la castaña y sello aquello con un guiño, apoyando su cabeza tal como lo hizo Duck. Ellos entendieron el mensaje.

—hum —exclamo Yami, asintiendo en un ademán— ya que es el momento de las sitas, Yugi...?

—mmm? —Yugi se exalto un poco, y todos miraban la escena con mucho interés.

—que me dirías si te invito a una pijamada en mi casa el próximo miércoles, te invitaría para hoy pero tengo trabajo extra hoy por la noche y mañana por la tarde...

—pues, te diría que le preguntare a mis papas, y luego empacare mi pijama.

—entonces estas invitado —contesto Yami; desde que Yugi se juntaba con ellos su forma de hablar se fue haciendo más sagas e inteligente poco a poco, hasta que ya no hubo tanta diferencia entre el pensamiento de uno y otro, sin contar el sexo... aunque Yugi ya había aprendido algunas cosas extra de sus platicas, pero nada comprometedor para sus padres, por el momento...

—Oye, Yami... —llamó Joey a la mesa cuando nuevas platicas se incorporaron al ambiente, absorbiendo la atención de Yugi y creando un momento ideal para hablar de asuntos amorosos... — hey, aca...

—he? Que quieres, Joey?

—jejeje, Yami, eres todo un romeo, se te esta haciendo, se te esta haciendo! —exclamaba el rubio en cuchicheos.

—jeje, si, bueno... es solo algo que tengo que hacer...

—claro, siempre debes ser sincero contigo mismo, y con ella misma... jejeje

—...descarado... —respondió Yami con una sonrisa, pues había aprendido a querer al rubio cual el gran amigo que era, con todas sus locuras y léxico interesante.

—mmmm, ya te veré otra mañana con la sonrisa de tu vida, y entonces ese brillito y olor a frutillas me llegara desde tu camisa...

—Joey

—tus pantalones...

—Joey...

—Ho! Y desde dentro de los pantalones! Y el cabello! Y tu...!

—JOEY!

—He...? —tras el grito de Yami, todos alrededor del comedor voltearon a verlos, lo que le dio muchísima vergüenza a Yami pues ya todos conocían un poco de la fama cariñosa de sus amigos y el, y se sonrojo al pensar lo que pudieron haber pensado de ese grito...

—jejejej, no soy el mejor? No siempre se ganan todos los asaltos, mi amigo —comento Yami sonriendo con toda naturalidad... sus preferencias y aventuras, eran una forma de vida... o al menos eso era lo que opinaban los chicos y el...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—ya tardo mucho... —comentaba Cecilia dando vueltas con mucho nerviosismo en la sala.

—cálmate, no podremos hablar con Yugi si sigues así. Tienes que controlarte, amor.

—no puedo, no puedo, no puedo!

—Cecilia...

—mi hijo esta aya fuera camino a la casa con un muchacho homosexual que lo esta desviando más de lo que ya esta, y quien sabe si en realidad este viniendo directo a la casa! Que tal si se esconden en alguna parte para tener relaciones? Que tal si esta induciendo a nuestro hijo a cosas inmorales? Nuestro hijo esta en grave peligro mientras siga congeniando con ese chico!

—CECILIA! Por todos los Dioses, TIENES que calmarte. —gritó al fin Pegasus con desesperación de ver tan intranquila a su mujer— si vamos a hablar con Yugi de un tema tan delicado, como crees que reaccionara si le gritamos como lo estas haciendo ahora?

—kkjj... —Cecilia se mantenía mordiendo su pañuelo...

—amo, tu nunca has estado tan alterada, te puede hacer daño. Tienes que controlarte... —Cecilia no dijo nada... —...lo siento, querida... esta noche no hablaremos con Yugi... —Cecilia levanto la mirada en el acto, y en ese mismo instante llegó Yugi.

—hasta luego, Yami! —gritó Yugi desde la cocina, y luego saludo en su casa— hola, mamá, papá, ya llegue! Estoy en casa!

—Yugi! —exclamo Cecilia corriendo hacia su muchacho y arrodillándose para abrazarlo y besarlo— Yugi, mi amor, mi bebe, estas en casa hijito...

—jajajaja, mamá, tus besos me hacen cosquillas! —al fin cecilia se levanto, pero no dejo de tomar a su hijo en un abrazo por los hombros.

—hijo, que bueno que estés en casa. Hiciste muchas cosas hoy?

—si, muchas! Y estoy MUY cansado! Me gustaría irme a la cama ahora, si no les molesta que no los acompañe a cenar.

—De hecho... —comenzó Cecilia, pero Pegasus la detuvo

—no, hijo, puedes ir a dormir.

—gracias!

—Yugi! —todo paso muy rápido y Cecilia ya no alcanzo a Yugi... Pegasus la detuvo tocándole un hombro, y ella entendió perfectamente el gesto...

—ahora no, amor, estas muy alterada...

—pero Maximillian...

—shhh... —Pegasus abrazo a su mujer y le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas— mañana hablaremos con el sin falta... pero tienes que calmarte para que eso pueda pasar, ok...?

—...ok...

—eso es, tranquilízate... todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien... —Cecilia solo se dejaba llevar por aquel abrazo mientras su marido la calmaba con aquellas palabras, como en arrullo, pero sus temores por Yugi no desaparecían de su pecho, o su corazon...

**Continuará...**


	9. El es Ushio, ese es Yami

_Gracias a ahza777 por escribir, jeje_

_**Respondiendo:**_

Ahza777: ay, muchísimas gracias, y aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo. Sobre la historia de una razón para vivir que quieres que actualice, no os preocupéis, la actualizare en cuanto termine esta historia. Saludos! Cuídate mucho.

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 09 –El es Ushio, ese es Yami...**

Nuevamente toco a su fin la clase de deportes y los chicos fueron hacia las regaderas; la mayoría solo se dio un regaderazo rápido para quitarse el sudor y partieron, pero otros, como Yugi, se bañan concienzudamente, así que después que Yami le abrió la llave del agua que estaba muy alta lo dejo lavándose.

—ya esta, Yugi. Te dejare un momento, aun debo ayudar a los chicos a guardar los balones pero regresare a ayudarte...

—si, gracias —Yami y Yugi aun no se declaraban abiertamente y ese te quiero después del beso dejo con dudas a Yugi, dudas muy inocentes, pero Yami entendía que Yugi no sabia de su sentimientos al tiempo... sin embargo se le insinuaba en cada oportunidad, especialmente a la hora de ayudarlo a bañarse...

Yugi se quedo completamente solo, no había nadie en todo el baño, podía verlo perfectamente pues cada hilera de regaderas frente a frente solo estaba seccionada por áreas, y no por cubículos... era un momento adecuado para meditar y lo hacia— Yami... hay algo en el que no entiendo... —pensaba para si mismo— cuando esta cerca de mi, siento algo especial... pero no se que es... mmm, espero no estar enloqueciendo... —otra cosa curiosa del comportamiento de Yugi era que mientras estaba con Yami, aun bañándose, no se le pasaba por la mente ni n momento el "jugar" con el, y de hecho, no había "jugado" con nadie desde aquel primer día de escuela, aunque si había visto jugar mucho a sus demás amigos... pensaba mucho en Yami y al bañarse solo quería disfrutar su forma tan suave de enjabonarlo y de soplarle cada palabra al oído... solo eso... — que rica esta el agua... —cuando Yugi dijo eso mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cabello haciéndolo caer un poco hacia atrás, unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar, y pronto el muchacho dueño de ellos pudo ver a Yugi...

—mmmm...? ho... —el muchacho que llego, el cual era altísimo y de una complexión poderosa, quedo impresionado al ver a Yugi desnudo bajo el agua, moviendo sus brazos con aquella delicadeza mientras se frotaba el pecho y el cuerpo con las manos... — jejeje, encontré algo muy bueno...

—mmmm... —Yugi seguía disfrutando su baño cuando escucho a alguien.

—hola

—he? Ha... hola... —el chico no respondió otra cosa al momento y fue caminando hacia Yugi silenciosamente— quien eres...?

—me llamo Ushio, pero escucharas que la mayoría de quienes están cerca de mi me llaman, jefe... —dijo en aquella forma queriendo darse importancia.

—haaa... —Yugi era menos tímido que antes y ya más o menos buscaba saber algo e quien iba conociendo, pero Ushio no le pareció simpático desde un comienzo, y eso no ayudaba.

—eres ese chico Yugi, no? el que se sienta en medio en el salón

—si, y tu eres el monitor de la escuela, ahora te recuerdo, no te reconocí sin la banda de monitor en el brazo del uniforme.

—jaja, bien! parece que nos hemos estado observando

—...supongo... —contesto Yugi sintiendo aquella conversación un poco extraña...

—oye... —comenzó Ushio de nuevo, acercándose tentadoramente a Yugi— no te gustaría, que hiciéramos algo juntos...?

—...mmm... como que...? —pregunto Yugi tendido de brazos y mirando hacia arriba como quien ve al techo para poder encontrar con su mirada el rostro de Ushio.

—como... divertirnos... jugando un poco... —Ushio se arrodillo de una pierna para poder acariciar el pene de Yugi con una de sus manos, sonriéndole maliciosamente, pero para desgracia de Yugi esas habían sido las palabras adecuadas para persuadirlo...

—mmm... si... si quiero... —Yugi no tenia idea de lo que hacía, aun pensaba que tener relaciones era un mero juego que conllevaba un enorme placer, pero por lo mismo no se controlaba y bastaban pequeñas caricias, al menos de extraños, para incitarlo a tener sexo, y su respuesta a Ushio fue un susurro plagado de erotismo...

—bien... jejeje... —Ushio estaba por arrodillarse tras Yugi cuando escuchó llegar a alguien

—ha, vaya, así que ya lo encontró

—grrr... no me interrumpan, imbeciles —eran los secuaces de Ushio

—vamos, jefe, podemos ayudarlo, jejeje —comento el mismo pelirrojo flacucho

—si, jefe, sabemos que prefiere los grupos, y si a parte tiene a un niño como ese, será como la mejor fantasía de computación, jejeje —y remato un chico más o menos bien formado con la cabellera pintada de azul, tipo metalero...

—Ushio, quienes son ellos? —pregunto Yugi inocentemente, lo que encendió a cada uno de sus acompañantes, y pronto vio como a todos se les paraban un poco sus miembros...

—ellos, Yugi, son unos amigos... también quieren divertirse con nuestro jueguito... —era la forma corriente de hablar acerca de sexo de muchos en la escuela, y Ushio no estaba en la excepción— no te importaría, verdad...?

—mmm, no... no lo haría...

—jejejeje... entonces, tu! Hanasaki! Ven aca y agarrarlo de la cintura!

—si, jefe! —corriendo hacia Yugi, Hanasaki se paro con toda su desnudes frente a Ushio y Yugi, y tomo a este ultimo, levantándolo de manera que su jefe solo lo tomara de las caderas para penetrarlo— listo! —y a Yugi... se le hacia todo como cambiar de posición en la cancha...

—jejeje... bien... sabes, Yugi, estos chicos me habían hablado de ti... dicen que eres muy lindo... y joven...

—haaaa... —exclamo Yugi sin saber que más decir...

—jejeje, me da mucho gusto poder conocerte ahora, por que sabes? —dijo tomando a Yugi por las caderas hasta ponerlo a la altura de las suyas...

—mmm?

—si eres muy lindo... tienen razón! —en ese momento Ushio penetro de golpe a Yugi, pero este no grito en dolor, como el lo esperaba.

—awwww... —en lugar de eso, Yugi cerro los ojos delicadamente y soltó un suave gemido de placer, lo que extraño a todos alrededor... a Ushio, y a sus cuatro amigos...

—heee...? —uno a uno, todos se miraron, y a Yugi...

—mmmmmm... cuando vas a empujar, Ushio...? —preguntó Yugi en tono dulce, volteando hacia Ushio, pero sus palabras comprobaron los pensamientos de sus nuevos "amigos"

—...mmm... jajajaja! —Rió Ushio, cuando sus camaradas pensaron que estaría decepcionado— idiotas! —grito de repente, y los chicos se estremecieron— creí que habían dicho que este niño era virgen!

—parecía, jefe, parecía! —contesto el pelirrojo

—jaja... no importa... —Yugi miraba aun hacia Ushio, algo confundido— se ve que has sido un chico malo últimamente, pequeño Yugi, tu culo esta muy suave... —y se paso la lengua por los labios— y muy abierto... mmmm... —Yugi sintió algo de miedo al oír todos esos comentarios... sentía que había algo mal en todo ello, pero en cuanto Ushio empezó a embestirlo con aquellas increíbles fuerzas, todo se le olvido y comenzó a jadear fuertemente mientras el agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ellos...

—awww, awww, awwwww...! haaaaaaaaaaagggggg! Haaaa... —...esas embestidas eran todavía mejores que las de Joey, aunque solo por la fuerza... Joey sabía moverse mejor, no lo dudaba, pero esa intensidad le resultaba deliciosa, y como no había tenido relaciones en su tiempo sus músculos estaban ligeramente menos abiertos, haciendo que el enorme miembro de Ushio lo complaciera en demasía— haaa, haaaa... haa... haaaaaaggggg! Haahahaha... —Yugi sollozó un poco al sentir a uno de los amigos de Ushio inclinarse y cogerle el pene con la boca... eso si era algo que no había sentido más que una vez, cuando recién su papá comenzó a recostarlo en la cama para penetrarlo... pero su papá había sido muy suave, lento y cuidadoso, y ese chico lo estaba succionando muy fuerte y sin ningún respeto.

—mmmmm, este niño se siente realmente delicioso —comento Ushio— jajaja, que lastima que llegamos tarde a su agujero! —después de esas palabras Ushio miro a sus otros dos camaradas que estaban besándose y acariciándose— hey, tu! —llamo al chico de cabello negro— ven aca y fóllame!

—ya voy, jefe! —todos le tenían miedo a Ushio, así que ni esa orden se la faltaban, pero debían admitir que seguía siendo agradable...

—haaaaa! —gimió Ushio— más fuerte, idiota! —de un momento a otro Ushio comenzo a sentir unos rápidos empujones y enloquecido, paso toda esa fuerza a su propio acto, embistiendo desenfrenadamente contra Yugi.

—haaaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaa! Awwwww! Aww... Ushio... —El placer de Yugi paso a convertirse en dolor poco a poco— Ushio, me duele... —llamó Yugi con un poco de suplica, como un niño pequeño...

—en serio, te duele? —pregunto Ushio con sorna

—si... me duele, por favor, ya basta... ya no quiero jugar...

—jejejeje... pues que lastima, por que yo si! más fuerte, chicos! Enseñémosle como se hace de verdad! JAJAJAJAJAJA!

—HAAAAAAAAA! HAAmmm... mmm...! —de repente el chico que lo sostenía le metio el pene a Yugi en la boca, mientras el restante se metía en su ano.

—jajajajaja! Awwwww! AWWWWW! Nada mejor antes de la mierda de matemáticas que la mierda de tu culo, pequeño Yugi! Awwwwww! —las palabras de Ushio lastimaban a Yugi a pesar de solo ser eso lo que entendía de todo aquel lió... pero ya no lloraba por el dolor, ya que había pasado, sino por que seguía sintiendo que había algo malo en lo que le estaban haciendo... sentía ese horrible ambiente, y se sentía obligado...

—Yugi, ya regrese, quieres shampoo de manzana o de durazno? Hee? —cuando Yami dio la vuelta hacia el área donde se estaba bañando Yugi, se sorprendió y en un segundo corrió hacia su amiguito para ayudarlo— YUGI! SUELTENLO, MALDITOS!

—HA, piérdete, Atem! Este es mío ahora! Haaaaaa! —a diferencia de lo que esperaba Ushio, el golpe de Yami le dolió bastante y lo tumbo al piso, y en eso aprovecho para tomar a Yugi con el y abrazarlo sobreprotectoramente.

—Yugi! Estas bien, te lastimaron?

—snif, snif... Yami, me duele...

—...te duele tu ano...? —pregunto Yami mirando fijamente a Yugi, y este asintió... — grrr... malditos... PUDIERON MTARLO! NO VEN ACASO LO PEQUEÑO QUE ES? ABUSIVOS!

—JAJAJAJA! PRESISAMENTE POR QUE ESO VIMOS, YAMI ATEM DE MIERDA! —Gritó Ushio en contestación— pero ahora hay un asalto más en tu lista semanal a la tienda de tu jefe... creo que comerás menos estos días ya que seguro descontaran todo de tu sueldo, considerando que nuestra amistad la conoce bien el viejo cascarrabias...

—desgraciado, has lo que quieras... pero no vuelvas a tocar a Yugi...

—JA! Como si tú no quisieras lo mismo! Estas jodido, Yami, estas bien jodido y eso todo mundo lo sabe y por eso siempre te odiaran!

—Yami... —llamó Yugi aun en los brazos de su amigo, atemorizado por los gritos de Ushio y los demás...

—cállate de una vez, eres un maldito imbecil...

—y tu un hijo de mierda... bastardo, estas mas follado que cualquiera de nosotros... te debes haber culeado con todos en el mugriento barrio donde vives...

—al menos no vivo en medio de la mierda robada donde se revuelcan ustedes —respondió Yami en un gruñido, gritando enojado sin dejar de aferrarse de Yugi para protegerlo...

—ja! Tienes un agujero bien abierto en la cola, Yami! Todo mundo lo sabe y tu fama te perseguirá por siempre! ...Hijo de puta...

—...mejor ser un bastardo que un maldito infeliz... —Ushio y Yami se miraron lanzándose miradas de fuego... nadie más intervino, sus discusiones eran muy fuertes y solían terminar en golpizas que la mayoría de las veces ganaba Yami, algunas tantas con ayuda de Joey y los demás, y el piso resbaloso de azulejos de los baños no era el mejor terreno para los tobillos débiles de Ushio, Yami lo sabía bien...

—...jajaja... ya te veré en el infierno, Yami... —dijo Ushio— vámonos, idiotas!

—si! —respondieron los cuatro compañeros de Ushio a una sola voz, yéndose tras el...

—te sientes mejor, Yugi? —pregunto al fin Yami mirando a Yugi con cierta tristeza...

—Yami, que fue todo eso? Que quisieron decir? Por que te insultaron así? No entiendo que fue todo eso... —Yugi estaba más preocupado por Yami que por si mismo, pero Yami no quería hablar de esas cosas... le dolía aun como para contárselo a Yugi...

—eso no importa ahora, tu estas herido, mírate, estas sangrando...

—Yami...

—hola, chicos! Se están divirtiendo? —pregunto de repente Joey, quien llegaba con los demás— he... que le paso a Yugi...?

—después les explico, por favor, déjenos solos ahora...

—hee... como quieras... —con eso, Joey y los demás se fueron algo confundidos...

—...no le des importancia a lo que digan los demás... —comento Yami después de unos segundos de lavar la sangre de las piernas de Yugi, sacando una pomada de su mochila con las toallas y ropa para después de deportes, y poniéndosela a Yugi ya seco en su ano— esto te desinflamara...

—...gracias...

—...escucha Yugi, yo no tengo muy buena reputación en esta escuela, es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora...

—he?

—todos en la escuela hablan mal de Joey, Tristan, y de los demás y de mi por como actuamos, pero hablan especialmente mal de mi por el lugar de donde vengo y otras cosas... —Yugi escuchaba todo aquello con algo de seriedad aun por el susto— tu no te das cuenta por que solo nosotros te hablamos, pero si alguien te dice cosas malas sobre mi, pregúntame y yo te diré lo que sea la verdad... pero no dejes que te envenene el alma como al resto de los muchachos de esta escuela...

—...yo nunca pensare mal de ti, Yami... nunca...

—gracias Yugi... —una pequeña lagrima apareció en un ojo de Yami, amenazando con desbordarse, pero Yugi aun permanecía de espaldas... — eso significa muchísimo para mi... no sabes cuanto...

**Continuará...**


	10. Más de una Lágrima

_Gracias a Kokoro Yana por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Kokoro Yana:**_ pues te diré, después de escribir un rato las ideas te vienen como agua al mar, aunque de repente te través un poco pero se hace una costumbre y después es fácil, es como ya he dicho, la imaginación es como una maquinita que si no usas seguido, se pone dura y cuando la quieres usar batallas, y necesitas engrasarla (ayudarte de cosas para estimular tu imaginación, como ver películas) pero conforme la empiezas a usar se vuelve como un apéndice (una parte más de tu cuerpo) acerca del fic, pues que lastima que ya te vayas... actualice hasta el capitulo nueve hace unas horas, antes de tus reviews, pero es que no han aparecido aun. Te recomiendo me agregues a autor alert desde donde mandas reviews, ahí búscale en las opciones. Así tendrás un mensaje de e mail en tu cuenta cuando haya actualizado, y podrás acceder a el aun si todavía no aparece el nombre del capitulo en fan fiction punto net.

Ja Ne!

p.d. ay ese Marik tan narcisista, jajajaja, que simpático me cayo.

**CAPITULO 10 –Más de una Lágrima**

Esa misma tarde después de que Ushio y sus secuaces violaran a Yugi, no solo Yami sino todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Bakura y Tea, lo acompañaron a casa, preocupados de que lo fueran a buscar en el camino para aprovecharse nuevamente de el, además de que Yami estaba más preocupado que los demás por lo que había pasado, considerando que le Yugi era su amor secreto...

—nos vemos mañana, Yugi —dijo acuclillándose y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Yugi, solo para darle un firme beso en los labios...

—si, nos vemos mañana, Yami... amigos?

—aja, que pases buena noche, Yugi —dijo Tea, y entonces todos comenzaron a dispersarse, excepto Yami, quien apenas dio tres pasos en su camino hasta que Yugi estuvo del otro lado de su portón.

—hasta mañana, Yami, cuídate mucho.

—tu también, Yugi...

—... —tras ver hasta el ultimo momento como Yugi se alejaba de la casa, Yugi entro de lleno a la suya para saludar a sus padres— ya llegue, mami.

—si, Yugi... —Yugi noto que su mamá estaba muy seria...

—te pasa algo, mamita?

—no, hijo, nada...

—pues estas muy callada... tu siempre me das un gran beso cuando llego —dijo Yugi acercándose a abrazar a su madre de su pequeña cintura, jugando para que sonriera y lo saludara.

—...mmm... si, tienes razón... —con eso, Cecilia se inclino y beso a Yugi en su frente, cargándolo después— discúlpame, estoy algo cansada...

—...jijiji... hace mucho que no me cargabas, mamá

—te molesta, hijo...? —pregunto Cecilia con algo de miedo

—no, mamita, me gusta mucho... —Yugi dio un beso a su madre en una de sus sienes...

—mmmm, hace mucho que no me decías mamita...

—te molesta? —pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa

—jejeje, no, mi amor, me encanta que me quieras tanto...

—así que aquí esta mi pequeña familia feliz —dijo Pegasus quien recién entraba a la casa, desde la cocina, como siempre.

—hola, papá —saludo Yugi, y después Pegasus se acerco a Cecilia y a él, y les dio un beso a cada uno... — que bueno que estas en casa...

—jeje... haaa... —después de unas risas, Pegasus suspiro— hijo, vamos a cenar, hay algo importante que tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo antes de que te acuestes y queremos hacerlo rápido...

—he...? —Yugi quedo muy extrañado al oír eso, pero pronto estaban cenando y al terminar de nuevo Cecilia lo cargo, esta vez para llevarlo a su habitación... todo eso lo hacía sentir aun más curiosidad...

—hijo, lo que tenemos que decirte es algo muy importante, pero también muy delicado —comentaba Cecilia con la mayor calma que había conseguido esos días, mientras le ponía la pijama a Yugi... había visto a Yami besar de nuevo a Yugi antes de irse pero su reacción fue más de tristeza que de alarma— por eso queremos que nos escuches con calma, ok?

—hee... si... si ustedes dicen eso haré... —dijo Yugi mientras la camisa de la pijama le caía hacia debajo de su delgado y rosado cuerpo...

—bien... —tomo Pegasus la palabra... — hijo... esto no es fácil de explicar... —comenzo, sentándose junto a Yugi mientras Cecilia lo hizo al otro lado, pero ambos abrazando a su hijo... — pero es algo que te tenemos que decir para que nadie te lastime... y por que estas creciendo y necesitas saber la verdad...

—...que es, papito...? —pregunto Yugi con algo de ansia, y al hacerlo sus papas lo acercaron y abrazaron todavía más...

—hijo, tu papá estuvo jugando contigo hace unos días, lo recuerdas, pero no como tu crees... —solo la luz amarilla de la lamparita al lado del buró de Yugi aluzaba la oscura habitación a esas horas de la noche, mientras los padres hablaban, turnándose...

—hijo, la verdad es que lo que te propuse hacer no estuvo bien, y lo que te hice tampoco...

—que quieres decir, papito? —pregunto Yugi mirando a su papá con una enorme inocencia otra vez...

—haaa... —Pegasus suspiro— hijo, tu sabes que tu mamá y yo te queremos más que a nada en el mundo, que eres nuestro mayor orgullo y felicidad y que daríamos todo por ti, verdad? —Yugi asintió

—desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas las has llenado de todas las dichas posibles —continuo Cecilia— desde que eras un bebe te hemos amado como no te puedes imaginar por que eres todo lo que nos hacía falta para sentirnos realizados, y aun te sentimos como nuestro bebe, entiendes, cariño?

—si, mami... —contestó Yugi— si entiendo...

—...que bueno que entiendas eso, hijo... —dijo Pegasus, después de unos segundos...—lo que queremos decirte es que a pesar de este enorme cariño que te tenemos, yo cometí un error contigo, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento...

—pero que fue, papito, me estas asustando...

—no, no debes asustarte, mi amor —dijo Cecilia acariciando los hombros de Yugi e inclinándose para besar sus mejillas y sus parpados con todo su cariño— tu papito y yo jamás te haremos algo malo... no temas, esto no es un regaño, no queremos reprenderte... somos nosotros los que queremos disculparnos contigo...

—pero porque, mami? Si ustedes no me han hecho nada malo, siempre son muy buenos conmigo y yo los quiero mucho... —Pegasus y Cecilia se miraron— por que mami, por que papá y tu quieren disculparse?

—... —ya estaban a la mar, ahora tenían que encontrar tierra... por tanto, Pegasus decidió que era el momento... iba a decirlo... — hijo, la verdad es que todos esos días que jugamos juntos no fueron correctos, lo que te hice hacer no estuvo bien...

—...pero que tuvo eso de malo, papá? Si me divertí mucho y también me gusto mucho... —las lagrimas amenazaban los ojos de Cecilia, pero trato de contenerse para que Yugi no se diera cuenta...

—hijo, es que esas son cosas que un familiar no debe hacer con otro, menos con un hijo, y tu no sabias nada de ello... lo que te hice fue completamente incorrecto e inmoral en muchos sentidos, aunque te haya gustado lo que sentiste...

—... —Yugi no supo que decir de momento... aun estaba algo confundido...

—hijo, lo siento, me porte muy mal contigo, te hice que ocultaras esas cosas conmigo a tu mamá para que no se diera cuenta, perdóname... se suponía que tu primer recuerdo de algo así fuera especial, pero ahora... haaa... —Pegasus suspiro apoyando su cabeza en la de Yugi, mientras su cabello plateado caía, dejando a Yugi sentirlo un poco, y olerlo...

—...no tienes que disculparte así, papito... yo te quiero mucho y también a mamá... no entiendo bien lo que me quieres decir pero si dices que no debiste hacerme eso y que fue incorrecto no me importa, papá, te amo...

—debimos decírtelo antes, Yugi... —dijo Cecilia abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Yugi, pero entonces ambos notaron que Pegasus había comenzado a llorar... Cecilia estaba pasmada...

—papito, no llores... por que estas triste, ya te dije que no estoy molesto...

—discúlpame, hijo... —contesto Pegasus secando sus lagrimas con su mano derecha, donde llevaba su anillo de matrimonio... — no debería estar llorando ahora...

—papito... —Yugi abrazo a su padre tratando de calmarlo como solía hacerlo con él— no llores más, papito, no me gusta que estés triste... olvídalo, a mi no me importa que fue lo que me hiciste, se que me quieres mucho y eso es suficiente para mi... ya no llores, por favor... —Pegasus quedo un rato abrazando a su niño, quien lo consolaba, mientras trataba de encontrar las fuerzas para agradecer lo suficiente por un hijo como Yugi...

—gracias, hijo... snif... —respiro al final, y entonces le sonrió un poco a Yugi— gracias por entender, y por perdonarnos... —Yugi sonrió mucho al ver hacerlo a su padre

—no tienes por que agradecer, papá... —después de ese comentario, Cecilia y Pegasus estaban por levantarse e irse cuando Yugi los llamo

—bien, es mejor ir a dormir. Buenas noches, hijo —dijo Cecilia, y entonces habló Yugi

—esperen, mamá, papá, quería preguntarles si puedo ir a casa de Yami para dormir como el lo hizo la otra vez... —ambos padres quedaron callados— puedo...? —...lentamente, Cecilia y Pegasus volvieron a sentarse cerca de Yugi, y este se preguntaba de nuevo que estaba pasando...

—mi amor, lo siento, pero tu papá y yo no queremos que vuelvas a hablar o verte con ese muchacho.

—qué...? —la vocecita de Yugi fue un hilo de asombro e incredulidad...

—perdónanos hijo, pero verlo te hace daño... no esta bien el cariño que hay entre ustedes dos... —dijo Cecilia de nuevo... Yugi aun estaba sin habla...

—lo sentimos, hijo... ojala nos perdones por esto, y un día lo entiendas... —Pegasus dio un beso a Yugi en su mejilla izquierda, y luego un fuerte abrazo... después, se levanto junto con su mujer, recostaron a Yugi y lo taparon... apagaron la luz de la lamparita... y salieron de la habitación...

—... —solo en su cuarto, en la oscuridad, Yugi aun estaba impresionado por lo que le acababan de decir... todo había sido más o menos fácil, quizás no de entender pero si de aceptar... pero eso... no volver a ver a Yami...? eso fue el golpe más duro en su corazon, y entonces al fin una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Yugi, hasta mancharle su clavícula, descubierta por el cuello de su pijama... — snif... —sollozo una vez... —snif... snif... SNIF! Hahahahahaha! Hahahaha... snif, snif... hahahaha...

—... —desde afuera de la habitación, Pegasus y Cecilia se abrazaron mientras escuchaban llorar a Yugi... les dolía mucho lo que le habían hecho, lo que le habían dicho... pero era por su propio bien... o al menos eso creían...

**Continuará...**


	11. Dos Golpes de Depresión

_Gracias a ahza77 y Lady Grayson por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Ahza777:**_ que bien que estés al pendiente, eso quiere decir que tendré noticias tuyas de de repente, verdad? Jeje, que bueno, pensaba que este fic no tendría muchos reviews. Gracias, te saludo!

_**Lady:**_ si, es bastante diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y el enfoque también lo es, pero bueno, es un Universo Alternativo, sin embargo a veces estas pueden ser las historias más interesantes. Te recomiendo un calmante o unas palomitas para próximos episodios, jajaja, sorry, que los disfrutes mucho!

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 11 –Dos Golpes de Depresión**

—... —el siguiente día en la escuela comenzaron los problemas para Yugi, que en unos momentos después de cruzar el lumbral de la escuela estaban por convertirse en los de todos sus amigos... Yami... le habían prohibido ver a Yami, hablarle, frecuentarlo... que iba a hacer con eso sino obedecer? Quería mucho a Yami y a todos sus amigos pero sus padres le habían dado una orden y no se atrevía a desobedecerlos... esa platica, aunque no la comprendió en toda su amplitud, le dejo claro que sus padres hablaban de algo serio, y que era todo por el, por su bien... aunque de momento le doliera mucho su decisión...

—ha, Yugi! Ahí estas, Yugi... Yugi...? —Yami alcanzo a ver a Yugi desde las afueras de la entrada al edificio escolar, pero pronto empezó a recibir las primeras señas de ser ignorado por él— Yugi, no me escuchas? Soy Yami, aquí estoy. Oye, me da mucho gusto verte, hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte —cada palabra de Yami lastimaba más a Yugi, y cuando este apretó sus parpados y comenzo a temblar, Yami se preocupo... — Yugi?

—kjj, kjjj... —Yugi estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por no llorar o caer a la tentación de ser amable con Yami

—Yugi, te sientes bien? te pasa algo malo? ...alguien te lastimo...? —Yugi aun guardaba silencio... — es por lo que oíste ayer...?

—NO, YAMI! NO ES POR LO DE AYER! —gritó Yugi en medio de los corredores y entonces todo mundo se les quedo viendo... contando a parte que Yugi se había quedado asombrado y sin palabras— no es por lo e ayer... es solo que... snif... mis papas dijeron que... —Yugi seguía temblando— que ya no puedo hablarte o estar contigo! Snif... kjjj! —con los ojos cerrados Yugi comenzo a correr, y no los abrió hasta que se tropezó con un par de personas pero aun así seguí corriendo, dejando atrás a un Yami estupefacto...

—... —el pobre ni siquiera se había movido, o su mirada... la gente se fue moviendo y se le quedaban mirando, y aun pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Yami pudiera volver en si, y alejarse hacia su salón...

—mmm, ha! Yami, viejo! Como estas? —llego Joey saludando con los ánimos de siempre tras ver a su amigo camino al salón

—hey! acabó de apostarle a Joey que mi Dios de la batalla puede derrotar al suyo en un duelo! Será genial! Tienes que verlo! —gritaba Tristan

—será el empate más humillante del siglo o las victoria y derrota más cómicas del año... —comento Duck, pero al notar todos que Yami no respondía empezaron a preocuparse— oye, Yami, que te pasa...?

—Yami... que tienes, por que no hablas? —preguntó Joey

—oye, viejo, si te molestamos mucho, solo tienes que decirlo, pero guardarte el coraje no nos comunica nada—exclamo Tristan, y entonces Yami se detuvo, mirando al suelo con vista sombría...

—...Yugi ya no quiere hablar conmigo... —por un momento, nadie dijo nada más...

—...Qué...? —preguntó Joey el primero, impresionado...

—Yami, pero por que? Que te dijo? —peguntó Duch con el mismo semblante ansioso de los demás.

—si viejo, como paso? —preguntó Tristan

—dijo... el dijo que sus papas no quieren que nos volvamos a ver... —la voz de Yami sonaba ahogada y llena de incredulidad aun por la noticia...

—pero por que? —cuestionó Joey, reprobando los hechos— tu lo has ayudado mucho y cuidado de el, y el te quiere muchísimo! Por que sus papas ya no quieren que este contigo si eres el que más lo aprecia de nosotros? Viejo, me extrañaría incluso de uno de nosotros, pero de ti? Viejo, no! por que? Por que no quieren que lo veas?

—no lo se, no lo se... —contesto Yami, frustrado y en medio de la desesperación... sus brazos incluso colgaban de una manera diferente a la usual, y parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer sus libros y se arrodillaría a llorar... sin embargo no lo hizo, pero no necesito hacerlo para que sus amigos siguieran impresionados e incrédulos de lo que habían oído...

Esa tarde durante el almuerzo, los hechos comenzaron a hacerse más y más obvios para el grupo... durante las clases los chicos no pudieron pasar el chisme a Tea y Bakura, pero ya durante el receso les contaron de la orden de los papas de Yugi y quedaron tan sorprendidos y tristes como lo estuvieron Tristan, Joey y Duck desde el principio... como fuera, no iban a abandonar a ninguno de los dos, así que la pandilla se dividió en dos... un grupo consolaba a Yami... y el otro a Yugi...

—Lo siento mucho, viejo, tú mereces estar cerca de Yugi más que ninguno de nosotros —comentó Joey a Yami, pasándole un brazo al hombro, y con ellos estaban también Bakura y Tristan...

—también lo siento, Yami... —dijo Bakura— todos hemos visto lo mucho que quieres a Yugi... no creo que sea justo lo que sus padres le ordenaron...

—si, viejo, tu lo has protegido muchísimo, hasta de esos mal vivientes de Ushio y sus guaruras —dijo Tristan, y entonces Yami levanto un poco el rostro mientras dejaba de jugar con uno de los chicharos en su bandeja del almuerzo...

—lo que yo haya hecho por el no importa, puesto que sus padres no quieren aun con ello que me le acerque... —dijo Yami con voz triste... estaba muy afectado, pues su cariño por Yugi había crecido muchísimo... y todos sus amigos tocaron su espalda para consolarlo...

—Yugi, que paso en tu casa, por que tus papas ya no quieren que estés cerca de Yami? —preguntó Tea a Yugi, tratándose de acercar a el con cautela, para no lastimarlo más de lo que era obvio ya estaba...

—snif... no entiendo por que, no se por que no quieren a Yami... el ha sido muy bueno conmigo y yo... yo lo quiero mucho... snif... hahahaha... —Yugi comenzo a llorar ligeramente y en tono bajo en la mesa donde estaban almorzando Tea, Duck y él...

—pues que fue lo que te dijeron? —preguntó Duck el siguiente

—snif... ellos... solo dijeron que no era correcto el cariño que nos tenemos Yami y yo... —Tea y Duch se miraron— no lo entiendo amigos... que hay de malo con que Yami sea mi amigo? yo se que el también me quiere mucho... de seguro ahora esta muy triste... snif... hahaha... snif, snif...

—Yugi... —exclamó Tea, pero ya ambos, Duck y ella, entendían lo que estaba pasando, y después de un suspiro suyo, ambos abrazaron al chico y este se aferro de ellos como un niño pequeño...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—que paso, chicos, lograron averiguar que esta pasando en casa de Yugi? —preguntó Joey a Tea y Duck mientras todos regresaban a clases y Yugi se fue a lavar el rostro al baño.

—si, Joey, ya sabemos que le pasa a los papas de Yugi —contesto Tea— pero no es nada bueno...

—pues que es? hablen! —urgió Tristan

—si, ya no nos tengan en suspenso, que no ven lo preocupado que esta Yami? —dijo Bakura.

—...chicos... —intervino Yami de repente... — que esta pasando...? díganme, quiero saber por que ya no puedo ver a Yugi... —dijo con aquel tono destrozado y suplicante, que a todos les hizo sentir tristeza y pena...

—...Yugi nos dijo que sus papas no están de acuerdo en que él y tu se quieran —contesto Duck para al menos ya no ver esa mirada entristecida en los ojos de Yami, pero fue peor, por que entonces sus dos grandes ojos violetas se posaron sobre él, obligándolo a decir más— ...Yugi no se ha dado cuenta aun lo que sus padres le quisieron decir con eso, o que tu lo amas, y al parecer, tampoco que te ama a ti... el esta muy confundido, cree que sus padres no aceptan su amistad y que ustedes se quieran como tales... eso fue todo lo que nos dijo...

—...entonces... ya no tengo esperanza de volver a verlo... —dijo Yami al fin, bajando la mirada...

—Yami... —habló Tea, y puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Yami, estando frente a él— no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero Yugi no se ha olvidado de ti... él esta preocupado de que te sientas mal por todo esto...

—...

—le harías las cosas más fáciles si no te ve así de triste...

—...tal vez... tal vez tengas razón, Tea... —decía Yami— creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer...

—bien dicho, amigo —respondió Joey tocando la espalda de Yami con una palma

—...pero eso no hará que deje de estar triste por dentro... —todos sus amigos quedaron pensativos y callados...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche Pegasus y Yugi volvieron a jugar juntos ajedrez como antes de que Yugi entrara a la escuela Domino, pero Pegasus pudo notar inmediatamente lo apesadumbrado que esta Yugi... no había hablado casi nada, y si lo hacia era solo para responder lo que se le preguntaba... incluso movía un peón en su lugar mientras él terminaba su jugada, lo que era poco profesional dentro de los modales del ajedrez que le había enseñado, pero Pegasus entendía como debía sentirse su hijo...

—Yugi, has estado muy callado desde que llegaste hijo —comenzo Pegasus de repente, pero Yugi seguía igual— casi no tocaste tu comida ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena y te ves débil... es por lo que te pedimos acerca de tu amigo...?

—... —en ese momento Yugi dejo de mover el peón y comenzo a abrir los labios, tratando de hablar... sin embargo, no levanto la mirada... — yo... yo solo lo extraño mucho... y no se de que otra forma sentirme...

—que tal, feliz...?

—...no, papá... es que... es que no me se sentir de otra forma ahora... no me pidas que lo haga... no puedo...

—me puede mucho que sientas eso, hijo...

—...

—...quieres que te deje solo para que descanses...? —Yugi asintió en silencio... — esta bien... —en lo que se levantaba, Pegasus se inclino cerca de Yugi y le dio un beso en su frente... — que duermas bien, hijo, espero que por la mañana mientras diferente... —cerrando la puerta tras él, Pegasus dejo a Yugi solo en su habitación, pero aun entonces no se movió un centímetro de su lugar en la alfombra...

—como esta? —pregunto Cecilia acercándose a su marido, quien recién salía de la habitación de Yugi...

—esta muy triste, casi no quiere hablar ni hacer otra cosa que no sea estar triste... esta muy deprimido...

—...me preocupa mucho, si sigue así enfermara... casi no come, se empezara a poner muy delgado... Maximillian, tenemos que ayudarlo, no me gusta verlo así...

—a mi tampoco, pero al menos por esta noche deberíamos dejarlo solo para que piense... necesita algo de espacio y privacidad para pensar... será mejor que respetemos eso...

—...si... —contesto Cecilia... — pero mañana trataremos de animarlo, esta bien?

—esta bien... —tras decir eso, Pegasus dio un beso a su esposa, y fueron juntos a la cama...

**Continuará...**


	12. Te Necesito

_Gracias a Ahza777 y Sakura-Arise por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Ahza:**_ aquí hay otro capi para que te hagas manicura, jeje

_**Sakura-Arise:**_ bueno, que bueno que te guste, aunque espero que con entretenido no hayas querido decir que la historia es más graciosa que dramática... digo, eso seria malo, pero si eso es, pues espero corregirlo con el paso de los fics (sonrisa) sigue leyendo con esos tres amiguitos, jejeje.

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 12 –Te Necesito**

Empeñada en su trabajo dentro del baño más cercano a la cocina de la casa, con una mirada de angustia y fastidio, Cecilia limpiaba un charco de color naranjoso que se extendía sobre los azulejos y mientras lo hacia iba recodando algunos hechos previos a aquel accidente...

—_...ya me voy a la escuela, gracias por la comida... —advirtió Yugi a su madre levantándose de su silla. Se encontraban almorzando en la cocina._

_Cecilia se adelanto con prisa—espera, Yugi, no has terminado tu comida._

—_lo siento, mamá, es que ya no tengo hambre —la mirada de Yugi era triste y llena de aburrimiento; su pesar por la falta de Yami aun le llenaba el corazón y ello preocupaba a su madre-_

—_Yugi, tienes que comer más, casi no has comido estos días. Enfermaras si no lo haces..._

—_..._

—_Anda, regresa y come el resto... —Yugi volvió a la mesa y trato con muchas dificultades de tragar el resto de lo que había en su plato, pero le era difícil siquiera pasarlo, y pronto comenzó a sentir mucho asco..._

—_mmm, mmm... —comenzó a sollozar el pequeño_

—_amor, te sucede algo?_

—_mmm... mmmmm! Discúlpame, mamá! —gritando eso Yugi abandonó la cocina a toda velocidad._

—_YUGI!_

—_WUUAAAAAAAaaaakkkkkkjjjjjjj! Buaaappp! Cof, cof! —antes de que su madre alcanzara a encontrar a Yugi esta recibió la clara señal para hacerlo, pues escuchó como su hijo vomitaba en el baño..._

—Yugi... —pensaba ella— esto se esta saliendo de control... o quizás nunca lo estuvo... — una hora más tarde, Pegasus estaba en casa para la comida pero pesarosamente esta fue suplida por una acalorada platica sobre la condición de su hijo— Maximillian, te digo que esto ya no puede continuar así —las manos de Cecilia golpearon el escritorio de Pegasus a palmas abiertas, sosteniendo el peso de su esposa.

—Lo estamos haciendo por el bien de Yugi, tenemos que seguir con lo que acordamos —Pegasus miraba a su mujer desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—Maximillian —exclamó ella con firmeza— lo que acordamos no esta sirviendo de nada, Yugi no ha mejorado en lo absoluto y ya ha perdido al menos cinco kilos en este mes, eso no te preocupa? —Pegasus mantuvo un semblante serio, pero preocupado— Maximillian! Nuestro hijo se esta consumiendo con estas medidas que hemos tomado sobre el, no podemos dejarlo continuar de esta forma.

—tampoco podemos permitirle que sostenga amoríos con ese muchacho Yami.

—no sugiero que hagamos eso, sino otra cosa, algo más,. No lo se! Solo no quiero volver a ver vomitar a mi hijo antes de ir a clases por las preocupaciones, no quiero verlo bajar más peso ni escucharlo llorar por las noches —Cecilia de nuevo estaba fuera de control, o eso parecía...

—... —Pegasus solo meditaba cada palabra de su mujer...

—quiero volver a escuchar reír a nuestro niño, Maximillian... —al oír eso, Pegasus enfrento la mirada ansiosa de su esposa—...estos días lo he intentado animar a hacer cosas, me he acercado a el para recordarle que lo queremos, incluso lo lleve con un psicólogo y no sirvió de nada más que para ponerlo más triste!

—...te dijo algo el doctor de su condición...? —su esposa se tomo unos segundos para responder...

—...dijo que si Yugi no coopera, nada se puede hacer... —se extendió el silencio... — me recomendó seguir intentando animarlo y sacarlo de casa, pero tu sabes que Yugi no tiene mucho tiempo para ello y el que tiene no lo quiere utilizar... nunca espere verlo tan destrozado... sus ojos ya ni siquiera brillan igual... se ven vacíos... —suspirando, Pegasus volvió de nuevo la mirada a Cecilia, y se dispuso a decir algo...

—tal ves sea tiempo de hablar más seriamente con el...

—que quieres decir? —Cecilia se noto algo alarmada

—que si el no coopera por las buenas, entonces los obligaremos a cooperar hasta que mejore...

—...no será eso demasiado drástico...?

—No tenemos otra opción, no podemos permitirle a Yugi que se consuma solo, si tiene quien lo ayude a salir de esta situación —las palabras de Pegasus fueron terminantes y aunque Cecilia estaba obviamente temerosa, asintió, pues compartía la opinión de su esposo y sus ansias la reafirmaban...

.-.-.-.-.-.

A tiempos parecidos en la escuela de Yugi, la primera clase se coloco como deportes y ya bien sabido, después de ellos, seguían las duchas; Joey y Tristan estaban cerca de Yugi para animarlo, y mientras tanto a un lado de ellos Duck y Ryou tenían relaciones, apoyado el peliblanco de la pared de azulejos.

—bien, Yugi, como te gusta que te enjabonen la espalda?

—... —Yugi no respondió, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, Tristan trato de despertarlo—...Yugi...? —dijo primero en voz suave— Yugi, estas ahí?

—He... —al fin Yugi volvía a la realidad— lo... lo siento, chicos...

—esta bien, ahora dime como te enjabono para poder ayudarte a tomar un baño.

—...como lo hace Yami... —Tristan y Joey entristecieron al oír eso, y tanto toco esas palabras a los corazones de los chicos que Ryou y Duck incluso dieron fin a su momento intimo...

—...ok... dime, te gusta así...? —Joey frotaba la barra de jabón contra los omoplatos de Yugi con mucha delicadeza de arriba hacia abajo, hablándole suave a Yugi... eso era lo que en general había visto hacer a Yami cuando Yugi y él se duchaban...

—Yami lo hacia en círculos... —dijo Yugi, y entonces Joey paro y con aun más tristeza se dispuso a cambiar su técnica, pero las siguientes palabras de su amiguito fueron el ultimo golpe, antes de abrazarlo como quien abraza a un hermanito... — pero no importa, por que no eres Yami... snif...

—Yugi... —dijo Joey con pena, y entonces Yugi comenzó a llorar y se tapo el rostro, avergonzado de ello— ya, ven aquí... ven... no llores, a Yami no le gustaría verte sufriendo así...

—lo siento, Joey... snif! Snif! —la voz de Yugi se quebró con gran sentimiento de forma que hasta sus amigos se sintieron terriblemente mal solo por oírlo y verlo tan mal...

Pero desde otra área de las regaderas había un miembro del grupo tomando su ducha a solas...Yami miraba al suelo, inmóvil bajo el agua fría que hacía minutos no dejaba de mojarlo, Su cabello estaba completamente empapado y cubría sus rostro pegándose a el, su cuerpo limpio y sin rastro de tierra o lodo de las practicas, pero el parecía no notar nada y al menos hasta un momento después solo el sonido de las gotas de agua estrellándose contra el suelo llenaban el ambiente...

—Yami...? —llamó una suave voz masculina, pero Yami no se movió un milímetro— Yami, como estas, amigo? —segundos después Yami tenia a Bakura a su lado.

—oye, no puedes mantenerte en esta situación también, es suficiente con que Yugi este sufriendo como para que te dejes derrotar de esta forma —dijo Duck llamando a la atención de su amigo, pero pronto fue él el interceptado— oye, el agua esta muy fría, por que no le abriste al agua caliente? Que quieres enfermarte? Haa! —Apresurándose a cambiar el giro de las llaves, Duck se preocupaba cada vez más por su amigo— así esta mejor...

—...gracias...

—vaya, hasta que hablas...

—Duck, déjalo ya —regaño Bakura

—ay, perdón... hum... —cruzándose de brazos, el moreno se alejo un poco de su novio...

—Yami, no esta bien que actúes de esta manera... —Yami no respondía— ya es difícil tratar así con Yugi y tú no haces las cosas más fáciles. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, haría algo por solucionar esta situación.

—que solución le ves a esto? Sus papas no quieren que me le acerque y yo no puedo hacer nada contra su palabra... no soy nadie para ello y mi reputación no es un hecho que me beneficie en algo...

—pues esta situación tendrá que solucionarse o terminar, Yami, pero creme que no se va a quedar así, así que metete eso de una ves en la cabeza y decide que camino es el que tomaras: pelear por Yugi o hacerte a la idea de que el asunto entre ustedes se termino —esas palabras dieron directo en Yami, pues de un segundo a otro estaba lucido y atento... Bakura tenia razón aunque hubiera sido duro, y ahora Yami debía tomar una decisión, por más dura o atrevida que fuera...

Más tarde durante el receso, de nuevo el grupo tomo cada quien su lugar ya fuera con Yugi o con Yami, y todos llenaron sus bandejas del almuerzo pero para su mala suerte quedaron frente a frente con el bando contrario por mero capricho de las casualidades, lo que no fue un momento muy agradable para ninguno...

—Yami... —susurró Yugi, apenas perceptiblemente—...mmm... —pero luego se alejo junto con Duck y Tea hacia la mesa de siempre...

—Yami...? —llamó Joey, pero su amigo parecía ligeramente serio de nuevo— Yamiiiii? Yami, me estas escuchando? He...? —sin esperar lo que paso, Yami se alejo hacia un lado que no era el habitual, dejo su bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa donde las recogían y salio hacia el patio de la escuela, perseguido por sus amigos— Yami, espera, ay rayos, por que tiene que ser tan dramático?

—cállate y vamos a seguirlo, Joey —dijo Tristan y se adelanto a los pasos de Joey— Yami, espéranos!

—...esto no puede estar pasando... —desde su mesa, Yugi no tocaba su comida y solo apoyaba su cabeza en su palma izquierda... aquel momento había arruinado el poco apetito que tenia...

—Yugi, siento mucho que pasara esto pero tienes que comer algo, al menos el panecillo o te podrías desmayar...

—mmmnnn... —Yugi estaba algo fastidiado por escuchar de nuevo aquel tipo de advertencias fuera de su casa, como si no tuviera ya suficientes presiones en la cabeza para lidiar con ellas, y mientras Duck y Tea trataban de reanimarlo un poco en el patio el cantar no era tan diferente...

—Yami, por que te saliste así e repente? —preguntó Joey sentándose en el césped al lado de su amigo— sabes que dejaste al dos mil yenes en comida de la cafetería para la basura? Viejo, definitivamente no estas pensando...

—cállate, retrazado, no necesita que lo ayudes más con tus tonterías —exclamo Tristan con toda la certeza de que el rubio solo estaba metiendo la pata, y muy adentro.

—Grrrrrr... ya veras a la Salí-

—Yami —interrumpió Bakura, y todos pasaron su atención a sus intentos por hablar con el pelirrojo— Yami, que paso?

—... —la mirada de Yami era seria, pensativa, pero ya no reflejaba sufrimiento o perdición, cambio que tenía confundidos y preocupados a sus amigos...

—Yami, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto

—no lo entiendes, hago esto por que no quiero ver sufrir a Yugi...

—Qué? —exclamaron todos a coro

—si estoy en la cafetería seguro sentirá que estoy cerca o me vera y eso solo lo pondrá más triste, e incomodo... no quiero hacer eso... al menos así hay algo que puedo hacer por el si no me asomo a su espacio...

—pero que estas diciendo, Yami? —exclamo Joey con toda la sorpresa del mundo, arrodillándose para levantar el rostro de Yami por su frente— a ver si con esto me entiendes, Yami, escúchate! Acaso estas diciendo que ya se acabo todo con Yugi, que le regalaras la guerra a sus papas quienes solo se fijan en una tontería de viejas arguenderas? Por favor, Yami, no manches! La estas regando!

—Yami —habló Bakura de nuevo, y todos le dieron la tensión una vez más, incluso Yami y por mucho— Yami, no puedes dejar esto así... no esta bien y tu lo sabes... solo toma este consejo, Yami... si amas a Yugi, demuéstralo, y has lo que tengas que hacer...

—...

Las horas pasaron y el receso termino, Yami, Yugi y los demás volvieron a clases, pero no fue ni la mejor ni la peor idea u opción... toda la pandilla tenia caras largas, tristes, preocupadas... cualquiera alrededor que los mirara podía darse cuenta de que se sentían incómodos, pero al menos los asientos de Yami y Yugi estaban casi de polo a polo, lo que reducía el choque de cargas entre ambos por su situación, sin embargo pronto sonaría la campana y entonces nada los salivaría de toparse en medio del desorden, eso si algo más no sobrepasaba las coincidencias...

—...snif, snif... —Yugi iba a través de los pasillos, sollozando como de costumbre y camino hacia la salida de la escuela donde esperaría su limosina, y a su madre en ella, pero el pobre no contaba con lo que sucedería cuando estaba por bajar el primer escalón del edificio justo en la entrada...

—Espera, Yugi —llamo una voz suave y suplicante desde atrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que un toque cuidadoso pero lleno de ansia se colocaba sobre uno de sus hombros

—Yami! Pero, no, que haces... snif... suéltame!

—necesito hablar contigo, Yugi, ya no puedo seguir así

—Yami! —Yugi suplicaba con aquella única palabra, mientras sus ojos se borraban llenos de lágrimas que se desbordarían en cualquier momento.

—Yugi, te amo! Por favor... quédate conmigo...

El pequeño se resistía a la fuerza sobre el, forcejeando en busca de su libertad—snif, snif... yo! No puedo! Yo...! snif, hahahaha! —...pero al final cedió a los brazos de Yami y se hundió dentro de ellos hasta sentir el pecho calido y un fuerte latido contra su rostro...

—Yugi... —exclamo Yami con gran necesidad cuando al fin tuvo de nuevo aquel cuerpo pequeño y frágil cerca de su corazón...

—Yami, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... te necesito tanto, no sabes como te he extrañado... snif, snif...

—Yo también... nunca me olvide de ti en todo este tiempo...

—Yami...! —justo en esos momentos la limosina de Yugi se estacionó frente a la escuela, pero dado que ya el edificio estaba vació con excepción de este y cierta compañía, nadie más presto atención a ninguno de los dos espectáculos además de Cecilia...

—espera aquí, Nobu, iré a buscar a mi hijo

—si señora —Cecilia estaba por bajar del vehículo cuando vio la escena desarrollándose a lo lejos... — he...? Yugi...

—Yami, quiero estar contigo de nuevo, snif, snif!

—yo te necesito mucho también pero si tus padres no cambian de opinión poco o nada podemos hacer... —Yugi continuo llorando mientras sin saberlo Yami y él eran observados— no puedo olvidarte, Yugi, eres la persona especial que he esperado casi toda mi vida... te amo... —al decir eso ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse con la desesperación y ansias acumuladas de días y días de no verse, de no tocarse o sentirse cerca... se tocaban el uno al otro con suaves caricias a través de rostro, pecho y espalda... se amaban el uno al otro y al fin lo tenían claro...

—Yami, te amo... te amo! Snif! Quisiera habértelo dicho antes... hahahaha! No quiero seguir así! No puedo! te amo! Eres parte de mi vida! ...NO PUEDO BORRAR ESO!

—...Haaa... —Cecilia suspiro con un golpe en el corazón al oír los últimos gritos de su hijo, pero entonces tuvo claro lo que debía hacer, así que abrió la puerta a todo su ancho y salio del vehículo rumbo a Yami y Yugi...

—snif, snif... Yami...

—...tiene que haber una forma de estar juntos... Yugi... tiene que haberla... por favor, no hay algo que puedas decirle a tus padres?

—no será necesario —una nueva voz alerto los oídos de Yami y Yugi y estos, con el susto de sus vidas y creyendo ver sus vidas acabadas, se separaron volteando hacia Cecilia con grandes ojos llenos de temor y sorpresa... — Yugi...?

—Ma... mamá... —volteando hacia Yami por la que el creía seria la última vez, Yugi bajo la mirada al suelo tras ello y camino hacia su madre... — lo siento, mamá... yo... no se que decirte...

—no digas nada, hijo... déjame hablar a mi... —Yugi asintió con el peso del mundo en sus espaldas, cabizbajo y esperando lo peor... antes había sido ya no hables con Yami, ahora, después de su comportamiento, quizás seria transferencia de escuela... — hijo, me doy cuenta de que esto no esta sirviendo de nada y de que no eres feliz en absoluto, que es lo que deseamos tu padre y yo...

—... —Yugi cerró sus ojos y gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus pequeñas pestañas...

—hijo, puedes regresar mañana con tu amigo como antes —al decir eso Yami y Yugi miraron atónitos a Cecilia... ambos quedaron boquiabiertos...

—e... en serio, mamá...? —Cecilia asintió con una sonrisa, y a Yami desde su lugar se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de nuevo brillo, esperanzas, ilusión, vida.

—si, hijo...

—haaaa! Mamá, muchas gracias! —con esas palabras Yugi se abalanzo contra su madre y la lleno de besos, apretando con fuerza sus hombros, pues se había acuclillado a su altura— mami, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Es todo lo que podría pedirte!

—jejeje... yo se, hijo, yo se, y perdónanos si te hicimos sentir mal... anda, despídete de tu amigo y regresemos a casa, si gustas mañana puedes volver a ir a casa con el después de clases...

—si! jajajaja! Yami! Yami, Yami, Yami! —Yugi se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a Yami, sacándolo de su trance solo hasta que lo dejó sentir su fuerte abrazo de reconciliación y despedida— Oíste lo que dijo mamá?

—s... si... eso creo... jajaja... Yugi...

—jajajaja...

—Yugi! Haa! —Yami se arrodillo en el suelo y abrazo a Yugi tan fuerte como pudo, llorando de felicidad todas las lágrimas que se había guardado aquellas semanas

—jijijij, ya vamos a poder estar juntos de nuevo, Yami...

—Si... ya podremos... —Cecilia no estaba muy a gusto al ver lo que había resultado irremediablemente en las preferencias de su hijo, pero el escucharlo reír, verlo feliz, ver el amor tan grande de Yami y las lagrimas que estaba derramando por su pequeño... eso era suficiente para convencer a su corazón de que Yugi había encontrado a la persona de su vida, y de que su esposo y ella no debían interponerse... — bien... snif... ya debes irte a tu casa... no querrás hacer esperar a tu mamá...

—Jejeje... no, no quiero... —ambos se soltaron y se miraron sonrosados por un momento— bueno, nos vemos mañana...

—si, te estaré esperando...

—ya estas listo, hijo? —preguntó Cecilia al tener a Yugi nuevamente a su lado

—si! vámonos, mamá —con una sonrisa, Cecilia toco a Yugi de uno de uno de sus hombros y lo encamino hacia la limosina, en tanto Yami los veía partir con el corazón de nuevo llenándole de alegría su pecho...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—que? —gritó Pegasus al oír las declaraciones de su esposa sobre la tarde al recoger a su hijo— como que dejaste que Yugi regresara con ese muchacho?

—...amor, ahora eres tu quien debe de calmarse...

—calmarme? Cecilia, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho al permitirle a nuestro hijo salir con ese, con ese homosexual?

—y tu te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías cuando violaste a nuestro hijo? —ese fue el único golpe que Cecilia necesito para acallar la ira de su esposo, pero también el único que necesito para herirlo por segunda vez en la vida desde que había descubierto sus secretos con Yugi... —...mi amor, perdóname, pero lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo ya no tiene vuelta atrás y ahora su amor por ese niño es muy grande...

—... —los ojos de Pegasus brillaban amenazándolo con calidas lágrimas...

—...seria injusto separarlos, y ya los hemos hecho sufrir mucho... confórmate con el perdón de Yugi y déjalo que ame a ese chico, por que ya se ha hecho parte de su vida...

—...nunca pensé que le haría un daño tan terrible a mi propio hijo... haaa —suspirando, Pegasus apoyo su frente contra sus manos...

—...ya que podemos hacer, cariño...? ahora nuestro hijo es lo que es y esta profundamente enamorado de ese chico... dejémoslo que sea feliz, a fin de cuentas es lo que queremos para el, o no?

—si, lo es... aunque es difícil pensar que nunca seremos abuelos...

—...no lo hagas... de cualquier forma Yugi no es nuestra sangre aunque nos haya llenado de felicidad...

—...

—pero si es nuestro corazón, y por eso debemos tratar de hacerlo feliz... —sentándose en las piernas de su esposo, Cecilia le tomo el rostro entre sus finas manos y lo miro con un cariño que era ajeno para ellos desde aquellos primeros días cuando la verdad salio a la luz... — seamos felices nosotros también, Maximillian... dejemos de sufrir así, al fin, ya hemos conseguido el perdón de Yugi y le hemos devuelto su felicidad... no crees que es justo...? —mirando a su mujer con sorpresa en un principio, Pegasus le sonrió al poco tiempo y le dio un besos en sus labios, terminando en apoyar frente con frente...

—si, amor... es justo... muchas gracias... —ambos cerraron sus ojos y quedaron abrazados en la silla de terciopelo tras el escritorio, sintiendo que la pesadilla en que había vivido esas ultimas semanas, al fin había terminado...

**Continuará...**


	13. El Pasado de Yami

_Gracia a Azha777 por su review, jeje, un beso, chica._

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Azha777:**_ thank you, jejeje, sigue leyendo, y sobre la duración, pues calculo unos veintidós episodios (sonrisa)

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 13 –El Pasado de Yami**

Estaban por llegar las primeras vacaciones de verano para la todas las escuelas de nivel medio superior como lo era la de Yugi y compañía, y ya todos estaban preparando sus actividades para aquellos esperados dos meses completos de descanso y diversión, al menos desde sus expectativas.

Cosas tales como ir a la playa, visitar tiendas de juegos, restoranes, centros comerciales o hasta tiendas de informática y electrónica eran algunos de los puntos en los itinerarios veraniegos de la pandilla, pero, al menos entre Yami y Yugi, su primer deseo para el verano era algo más sencillo, pero también, más personal.

Tal como tenía que suceder, los días marcados alcanzaron a todos y las vacaciones dieron inicio, así que aquella tarde en que los chicos salían del colegio seria quizás la ultima en que muchos se volverían a saludar antes del regreso a clases.

—hasta luego, Yami, te llamare luego para planear algo, ok? —aquellas palabras quedaron casi en el viento pues la apresurada castaña que las había dicho ya iba al menos a cuatro metros de distancia del pelirrojo sensacional

—ok! Vaya, si que tiene prisa, no Yugi?

—aja, jijijij... —bien, a cuatro o más metros de distancia del sexy pelirrojo sensacional

—eres lindo cuando ríes... Ho! Perdóname, Yugi... —acuclillándose, Yami froto su nariz con la de su novio— tu eres lindo todo el tiempo...

—jajaja! —esas risas eran música para Yami y para todos sus amigos por ver tanta felicidad, pero para suerte o desgracia de la pareja estrella, Tea no eras la única con prisa por empezar los días de descansó desde el comienzo y con todo el entusiasmo.

—bien, parece que estos dos tortolitos no van a necesitar planes por un tiempo, no lo creen, amigos? —cierto rubio muy alto y delgado paso corriendo al lado de Yami y Yugi, dejando atrás a sus demás amigos también y estos tomaron el ejemplo— jajaja, nos veremos durante vacaciones! Que la pasen bien!

—si! muy bien! —reafirmo Duck con mucha más prisa que los demás— lo siento, tengo una cita con un programa de videojuegos en diseño! Chao!

—chao? —se pregunto un chico casi albino, de no ser por sus ojos castillos y sus pestañas negras, mientras corría con prisa para alejarse del edificio escolar, como todos...

—este cada día se vuelve más naco —comento Tristan— hum! Si señor, cuando regresemos de clases tendrá actualizado su estuche de maquillaje, que trasvertí fetichista —Ryou Bakura rió divertido, y los últimos dos en la banda dejaron solos al fin a Yami y Yugi... — hasta luego, chicos! —gritaron, y se despidieron.

—que prisa tienen, nos han dejado solos, Yugi... que mal, no crees?

En medio de un apretón juguetón traducido en un calido abrazo de Yami, Yugi comenzó a reír como un niño pequeño— Yami, travieso...

Yami rozó su rostro contra el de Yugi suavemente y corono todo con dos besos en su mejilla izquierda— encarcélame. Soy culpable de amarte... —momentos después ambos chicos estaban en camino a sus casas bajo la luz de la tarde... — dime Yugi, ya has hablado con tus papas de mi invitación?

Yugi parpadeó—de la pijamada?

—si, de eso

—si, lo hice y dijeron que puedo ir cuando quiera pero que debes llevarme a casa tu mismo y antes de la hora del almuerzo a la mañana siguiente.

—jejeje... será todo un placer... —pasando un brazo tras la espalda de Yugi como en un típico abrazo de novios cuando no se tiene la misma estatura, Yami se fue agachando en medio de la caminata para encontrar sus mejilla izquierda con la derecha de Yugi... — y en ese caso nuestro primer día libre del verano ya tiene actividad marcada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche Yugi estaba en camino a la casa de Yami, yendo a su lado a través de calles que realmente solo conocía por nombres y referencias pero no de vista; en realidad habían partido desde la mansión en cuanto llegaron a eso de unos quince minutos antes del ocaso definitivo, pero la casa de Yami no quedaba tan cerca de pie, o al menos eso era lo que había deducido por lo que este le contó alguna vez, sin embargo pronto comenzó a notar que los nombres de las calles por las que estaban yendo no eran los que Yami había mencionado... seria algún tipo de atajo? ...era lo más probable, se decía a si mismo Yugi como administrándose un calmante, pues realmente esos barrios, eran de miedo, y de noche casas de espantos. Punto.

—Yami, ya casi vamos a llegar? —la noche helaba y las calles eran más oscuras de lo que jamás había conocido. Una rápida mirada Yami basto para sentir algo de seguridad extra pero nada se compararía a por lo menos una palabra de sus labios.

—ya llegamos... es por aquí...

—atrás de la cortina...? —cerca de un callejón oculto entre una maraña de casas mal construidas y cubierto por una lamina de tejaban, se ocultaba un pasadizo tras el cual, aun, había una cortina, y tras la cortina unas escaleras dispares y de bordes curvos e imperfectos...

—si, atrás de ella... no temas, es solo un atajo a mi casa, por donde te dije es menos seguro... —por no decir menos peligroso; Yami intentaba dar valor a Yugi, ya decir que era fácil notar su nerviosismo aun en la oscuridad... — aquí estamos —sentenció Yami al fin descubriendo otra cortina y dejando ver a Yugi una amplia habitación en lo que cabía, hecha toda de madera y decorada de forma muy humilde... en otras palabras, pobremente... — siento que no haya muchos muebles para sentarse, pero puedes usar mi cama como sillón... —verdad era que la cama de Yami no era lo que puede llamarse una king size de lujo, pero bastaba para que durmieran a medida tres personas llenitas, sin embargo Yugi entro mirando alrededor completamente absorto...

—Ho, Dios... —Yugi miro al techo— es hermoso...

—...no te burles, pequeño —dijo Yami con cariño acercándose a abrazar a Yugi, aunque fuera solo su forma indirecta de mostrar que estaba feliz por que apreciaran su hogar...

—es verdad, Yami, tu habitación es realmente bonita, el techo, el techo es precioso, y las ventanas, y todo esta hecho de madera y... —Yugi paró un momento— es como un ático, pero calido... —si, el techo estaba algo bajo por que efectivamente se trataba de un ático, pero a Yugi le gustaba...

—...mmm...de hecho, Yugi... esto es casi toda mi casa... —en ese momento resonó un trueno en la distancia y segundos después se oían caer gotas de lluvia... — cielos, debo cerrar la ventana! —dijo Yami con algo de alarma, acercándose presuroso a ella para asegurarla bien— listo, ahora estamos a salvo.

—...crees que es seguro aquí... es decir... con la... lluvia...? —después de escuchar que esa habitación era casi el hogar completo de Yami, Yugi sintió pena de hacer esa pregunta, pero tenia miedo...

—no te preocupes, es muy seguro de cualquier clima mientras la ventana este cerrada... lo bueno de aquí es que el techo tiene un buen recubrimiento, yo mismo lo mande poner con mi primer sueldo.

—haaa...

—jejejeje, entiendo que te sientas apenado por que mi casa es muy pequeña y la tulla es tan grande, pero quiero que te sientas cómodo en lo mío, aunque sea muy poco... —Yug sonrió— oye, por que no nos metemos en las mantas, esta empezando a hacer mucho frió aquí adentro... —Yugi asnito y ambos chicos hicieron lo dicho

—jijiji, tu cama esta muy aguadita...

—se siente bien, verdad?

—si, jajaja —al oír esas risas de nuevo, Yami sintió que el momento difícilmente podría ser mejor, pero también sintió que tenia la confianza suficiente para... hablar de ciertas cosas... — sabes, Yugi...

—mande

—desde que oíste todas esas cosas de mi en los baños de la escuela, quise contarte muchas cosas de mi vida... cosas que nunca le he contado por completo a nadie, y, poco a poco, comencé a pensar mucho en ello... en mis recuerdos... pero no estaba listo para hacerlo...

—y ahora estas listo, verdad? —aferrados el uno del entre las dos mantas de Yami y sentados sobre la cama, los dos chicos sostenían aquella platica que se llenaría de intimidad...

—si, lo estoy —respondió Yami— veras, desde que era niño siempre recuerdo haber sido muy pobre, aunque nunca tan pobre como ahora... mi mamá era todo lo que yo tenía y ella trabajaba muy duro y bajo muchos sufrimientos para alimentarnos y pagar nuestra pequeña casa, que es esta habitación... yo la quise muchísimo, Yugi, y a veces aun la necesito y extraño... —Yugi estaba serio y algo triste, pero sentía algo especial al escuchar a Yami... algo que le llenaba de felicidad el corazón... como... si Yami le trasmitiera eso en alguna extraña manera... — haa.. —suspiró— mi mamá no podía pagarme una escuela así que me mando a una publica y con dificultades pago la inscripción y mis lápices, pero hizo todo lo posible por darme una vida lo más normal posible... mi madre era prostituta... —Yugi quedo impresionado... no sabía del todo que era una prostituta pero le habían hecho entender que era algo poco honorable...— desde muy joven no tuvo más opción abandonar su casa por lo mal que la trataban, y como no había terminado la escuela tuvo que trabajar vendiendo su cuerpo... nunca se caso, Yugi... ella llego a creer que su vida no tenia alguna importancia hasta que un día se embarazo de mi como causa de su trabajo... y... pudo pagarse un aborto para poder seguir trabajando... pero eligió darme la vida...

—Yami...

—...es curioso... —Yami miraba sus manos echas puños entre las formas de las mantas... — nunca le había contado esto a nadie... al menos... no todo, y no así... pero me siento bien diciéndotelo... —Yami volteo hacia Yugi

—...me gusta poder ser útil, y me gusta que eso te pueda hacer feliz... —la sonrisa de Yugi tubo la ternura suficiente para conmover a Yami, animándolo a decir más y más...

—jeje... si... así pasó, por eso estoy en el mundo, aunque mi mamá nunca supo decirme quien fue mi padre... en ocasiones no veía siquiera el rostro de sus clientes y ese fue el caso del hombre que me engendro... —era increíble como nada de eso activaba a Yugi, pero era como contarle a un niño... todo era una mezcla entre duda y conocimiento... entre una gran inocencia... — no importa, se que muy posiblemente no le hubiera importado a esa persona, pero le importaba a mi mamá y eso era lo que me hacía más feliz. Durante el tiempo que me llevo en su vientre y después que nací, cuando fui bebe, mi mamá busco sacar dinero de los más pequeños trabajos que podía hacer para no lastimarme o dejarme solo, y batallo y lloro mucho temiendo no ir a lograr sobrevivir conmigo, pero hizo todo lo posible y al final, yo nací... me dio a luz en esta misma cama, sola, por temor a que una comadrona me robara de su lado... —los ojos de Yugi brillaban muchísimo... nunca pensó que la historia de Yami fuera tan triste... — me dio todo su cariño y me dedico su vida, por que yo era lo único que la hacía sentir importante... ella solía decir que después de tanto tiempo de vivir en la miseria le daba gusto haber hecho algo hermoso, que la llenara de orgullo... —después de esas palabras Yami aparto su mirada de la de Yugi— ella murió cuando yo tenia siete años, y entonces pidió a la gente de este edificio que me cuidaran, como mis tutores... aceptaron de mala gana y desde entonces vivo aquí solo, pagando mis cosas de mi trabajo... primero como repartidor... luego limpiando... hasta que conseguí un trabajo en una bodega y ahí me pagan lo suficiente para mantenerme y pagarme los libros de la escuela, pero es solo por que trabajo cargando cajas pesadas... no es un trabajo agradable pero es lo que me ha permitido sobrevivir como lo hizo mi madre...

—...por eso pudiste golpear tan fácil a Ushio...

—jejeje, eres un pequeño muy inteligente...

—jijijij... me da gusto que confíes tanto en mi, como para contarme tu vida... —Yami asintió— ...pero de que murió tu mamá...?

—supongo que de lo que mueren todas las mujeres que hacían lo que ella... —Yugi quedó callado... — oye, no estemos tristes, esta es nuestra pijamada... disfrutémosla antes de que mis caseros tengan oportunidad de llamarme

—llamarte? Para que?

—son mis tutores pero no actúan como tales, el que lo sean solo me deja vivir aquí, como si alguien me cuidara... así puedo ir a la escuela, de lo contrario me mandarían a un orfanato... cuando necesito llevar documentos a la escuela solo les pido que los firmen y yo me ocupo del resto, pero aunque en la escuela casi nadie sabe de ellos aquí todo mundo reconoce sus gritos y peleas, y a veces hasta me dan una o dos bofetadas si tardo en hacer lo que dicen... yo no quería que te vieran pasar para que no nos molestaran... ellos no saben que estamos aquí, a veces no me ven regresar a casa y yo le hecho seguro a la puerta del piso para que crean que aun no llego, pero es por que no conocen mi pasadizo... creen que soy promiscuo y deducen en que me entretengo cuando llego tarde en las noches... no pueden pensar que tengo un trabajo y que soy responsable... Yugi, es por eso que todos hablan mal de mi en la escuela y por lo que Ushio dijo que he hecho mucho más que el... pero no es cierto... creme...

—mmmm... si, lo recuerdo...

—...aun tienes dudas de lo que oíste aquel día...?

—mmm, si... —Yami siguió mirando a Yugi dándole a entender que esperaba su pregunta— que significa ser virgen?

Yami parpadeo algo confundido, y ligeramente boquiabierto— bien, pues —sonriendo— significa que nunca has tenido relaciones...

—que son relaciones?

—de nuevo el parpadeo, y ahora un levantamiento de ceja... — ...es lo que hiciste con Joey, Tristan y Duck el primer día de clases con nosotros...

—el día que llegaste tarde, verdad? —ambos rieron

—si, ese mismo

—mmmm... entonces yo no soy virgen?

—me temo que no —contesto Yami sonriendo, y dicha cada palabra con toda naturalidad

—y eso es malo?

—algunos dirían que si pero a mi no me importa... —la sonrisa de Yami y su mirada se volvieron calidos... — lo que importa es lo que llevas en el corazón...

—jijijijij...

—sabes, Yugi...

—todavía hay más historias?

—jajaja, no exactamente... —silencio... — quería decir que... de hecho, yo soy virgen...

—ha si?

—aja...nunca me han tocado... nunca me he acostado con nadie... es algo que nadie me creería, incluso quizás no lo harían los chicos... ellos no tienen ni idea, pero... si tu quieres, podríamos cambiar eso ahora mismo...

—... —Yugi se sonrojo y sus ojos brillaban llenos de ansiedad, y algo de la pasión del momento... eso, era algo que si entendía...

—me gustaría compartir esta noche contigo... en la intimidad...

—...por que...? —pregunto Yugi con curiosidad por el lenguaje de Yami para algo tan normal, pero dejado ya llevar por el momento...

—...por que te amo, y siento deseos de abrazarte más profundamente que nunca... —de nuevo hubo silencio... — dime, Yugi... quieres conocerme más esta noche...? quieres enseñarme a amar...?

**Continuará...**


	14. Solo un Juego?

_Gracias a sakura arise, ahza777, saritakinomoto, Ka-Zu-Yumi, Lady Grayson y GL por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Sakura Arise:**_ uy, entiendo lo que quieres decir con rapidez... pero creme que yo siento que actualizo muy despacio, sin embargo hago lo que puedo y bueno, la practica hace al maestro (sonrisa)

_**Ahza777:**_ thank you, jeje, bueno, ya hice los documentos de word y salieron... 23 capitulos exactamente, jeje. Espero disfrutes todos y cada uno de ellos.

_**Saritakinomoto:**_ jejeje, creo que necesitas poner en orden tus prioridades, recuerda que si te va mal en la escuela... los militares hogareños te reprenderán O.O... pero thanks por seguir mi trabajo, aquí un cap más para que disfrutes.

_**Ka-Zu-Yumi:**_ jajajaja, si que te gusta esto, bueno, deseo complacido, un capo más.

_**Lady Grayson:**_ thank you very much, eres muy amable, pero a los talones? Dios, me siento algo apenada, es decir, realmente no creo ser tan grandiosa, o a lo mejor soy muy exigente, quien sabe, pero igual gracias por leer mis fics, muchos saludos! jeje

_**GL:**_ No te preocupes, aunque te diré, comenzaba a parecerme rara tu ausencia, jeje, y ya extraño a ese lobo simpático, pero tu dale duro a lo que estés haciendo y que te vaya de lo mejor, al fin que mis fics no van a escapar de la red a menos que los del staff de fan fiction me baneen, pero bueno, todos estamos bajo ese peligro: es como caminar por la calle con la posibilidad de que te caiga un rayo, solo que es más frecuente que te baneen... y no le diré nada ^^ jeje

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 14 –Solo un Juego?**

—dime, Yugi... quieres enseñarme como amar? —llevado a quedar recostado sobre la cama, Yugi miraba los brillantes ojos de Yami que parecían hipnotizarlo de una forma terriblemente atrayente. Sus palabras sonaban en su cabeza como suaves cantos, el calor de sus cuerpos subía rápidamente momento a momento, y el aliento de cada uno incitaba al otro a deseos tremendamente eróticos, tremendamente sensuales... —...que pasa, por que no respondes?

—...si quiero... —respondió al fin Yugi, pero su tono fue tan bajo que Yami no entendió sus palabras.

—que?

—Si quiero enseñarte... —Complacido con aquella respuesta, Yami mostró una sonrisa; Yugi ni si quiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que Yami le estaba proponiendo, al menos no en la importancia con la que se lo estaba proponiendo, pero sabía bien que amaba a Yami y sabía bien que ansiaba encontrar placer a su lado...

—entonces, enséñame...

Yami espero un momento a que Yugi hiciera algo, a que empezara, y en pocos segundos este acerco lentamente su mano hasta el pene de Yami resguardado en su pijama, acariciando la punta... después de ese toque, Yami se agacho a besar a Yugi mientras le desabotonaba su camisa... sin entender por que, Yugi comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yami con sus manos en lugar de buscar zafarse de el para penetrarlo inmediatamente, como era lo que conocía sobre tener relaciones; paso sus manos bajo su camisa y las llevo hasta los omoplatos lentamente, y luego las encamino al frente para acariciar las tetillas y el área de las costillas... el cuerpo de Yami era delgado y de finos músculos marcados... era suave, firme, pesado... todo lo que Yugi podía necesitar para sentirse sumiso ante su presencia, y más si sentía su desnudes en esa situación...

De pronto, Yugi sintió que entre los besos de Yami había algo nuevo que le invadía la boca... algo muy calido y agradable, y especialmente muy excitante... besos... ellos se habían dado besos, pero nunca así; solo Yami había tocado los labios de Yugi, y Yugi nunca habría imaginado que podrían incluir la lengua... pero le encantó...

Yami recorrió el cuerpo de Yugi desde su pecho, pasando por el ombligo y desviándose cuidadosamente hacia las caderas... trataba de hacer cosquillas a Yugi con cada caricia y le estaba funcionando tal cual lo deseaba; Yugi se sentía como arcilla en sus manos... pronto sintió como una de las manos de Yami le deslizaba fuera de las piernas el pantalón y los boxers, y a quedar estos en sus pies casi salir, sintió regresar esa misma mano por su pierna... bajando a la pantorrilla... y aventurándose atrevidamente en sus muslos hasta acariciarle la ingle... estaba tan cerca, y no le hacía más... eran tan deliciosa la sensación que sintió un estremecimiento, pero aun así, aunque Yami lo viera deshacerse en placer... nada... lo único que deseaba Yugi era que Yami lo tomara desesperadamente en sus brazos y lo penetrara, pero Yugi no entendía ni podía entender lo que era para Yami encontrarse en esa situación, sabiendo lo que era... no había forma de comparar su primera vez con la de él, y por lo mismo Yugi no tenía la mentalidad para entender los sentimientos que Yami estaba experimentando...

—mmmm... —Yugi se estaba dejando llevar por el ritmo de Yami, aunque este estaba haciendo simplemente lo que sentía, lo que le decía el corazón... pero realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo conducir aquello... por más increíble que pudiera parecer, en este caso, Yugi era el experto.

—Yugi... —Yami se alzo un poco para dejar a Yugi pensar con lucidez, fuera de los efectos que aquel acto ejercía sobre él; estaba algo inconforme— ayúdame... —el pecho de Yugi subía y bajaba mientras miraba a Yami, aquel momento estaba llegando a ser mucho más de lo que jamás había experimentado. Nuevamente sin conocer las razones y siguiendo las palabras de Yami, Yugi se levanto, lo que obligo a Yami a recostarse... todo lo que le quedaba era su pantalón, pero en segundos Yugi se encargo de arreglar ese detalle, sentándose sobre sus caderas desnudas... ahí estaba, sentado comprometedoramente sobre Yami, con la posibilidad inmediata de unírsele, pero en lugar de eso se quedo mirando su cuerpo, y luego se recostó sobre el y comenzó a besarlo centímetro a centímetro por su rostro y cuello... — mmmm... Yugi...

—...que estoy haciendo...? —Pensaba Yugi— por que me estoy comportando así...? no se siente como las ultimas veces... es... algo más... es... intenso... agradable... — mmm, Yami... —habló Yugi— De repente siento que te necesito más que nunca... —Yami sonrió sintiéndose feliz, y toco una mejilla de Yugi con los dedos de su mano derecha...

—...también me siento así... y no estoy seguro de que hacer ahora, pero... pero quiero... —sorpresivamente un nuevo trueno resonó con gran furia, inundando de luz la habitación por unos segundos y exaltando a Yugi... — jejeje, solo fue un trueno... ya paso... —Yugi asintió— pero esto no... —metiendo su mano entre las piernas de Yugi, Yami comenzó a masturbarlo acariciando sus testículos, y rozando su pene...

—awwwwwww! Awwwwww... —las mejillas de Yami enrojecieron al ver a Yugi gemir con tanto gusto gracias a sus suaves toques... era toda una declaración, pero ver como el pequeño continuaba gimiendo con la boca tan abierta, apretando sus puños que temblaban mientras lo recorría la adrenalina, y esas pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a perlar la tersa y rosada piel, era sencillamente la más exquisita caricia para Yami, y pronto su pene estuvo listo, asomando su tallo largo y grueso sobre su pelvis cubierta de un joven bello rojizo... a Yugi ni siquiera le había empezado a salir... — mmmmnnnn, Yami... Ya... Yami... —era todo lo que le salía de los labios al entre abrir sus ojos para ver a su compañero... no tenia algo en mente, al menos en particular, pero ambos pudieron entender el significado... Yugi quería más...

—... —deteniendo un momento las caricias, Yami adelanto más su mano hasta encontrar las nalgas de Yugi, y ahí metió tres de sus dedos suavemente, y luego uno más cuando ya estuvieron los otros adentro, moviéndolos de adentro hacia fuera y en círculos... — estas muy abierto, no necesitas prepararte...

—... —solo la mirada de Yugi contestaba, y esta era sumisa, añorante y deseosa...

—...Yugi... —la voz de Yami se suavizó al máximo, pareciéndose a la de Yugi al pronunciar su nombre... — puedo meterme en ti...? —Yugi asintió dejando caer dos lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales Yami limpio, y luego beso las mejillas húmedas...

Yami se volvió sobre Yugi hasta quedar él arriba, y con algo de ansiedad le abrió las piernas, lo cual lo excito aun más... — ahí voy... —dijo Yami en vos baja, y comenzó a penetrar a Yugi...

—awww... awwww... awwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

—Mmmmnnn! Haaaaa... —Yami suspiro tremendamente al sentir al fin todo su pene traspasando el ano de Yugi... aquello era algo que jamás había sentido, ni imagino que se sintiera así... no era como lo había pensado al ver a sus amigos hacerlo, ni tampoco era como masturbarse el mismo... sino algo aun mejor, mucho más personal, y que le trasmitía una sensación calida...

—mmmm... Yami...

—... —Yami no se movía un centímetro... se había quedado respirando lo posible, con los ojos bien apretados...

—Yami... —al fin este abrió los ojos, y miro a Yugi— empuja...

—... —siguiendo la petición de Yugi, Yami comenzó a empujar, y nada más a empujar...

—awwwwwww... —los gemidos de Yugi iban de tenues a medios, pero mostrándolo más y más complacido, y mientras tanto Yami se acostumbraba a aquella situación... sentía los muslos tiernos y las ingles calidas y acogedoras de Yugi contra sus caderas, y su cuerpo pequeño y delgado contra el suyo... — tengo frió... —dijo Yugi, y entonces Yami se dejo ir contra el hasta estar piel con piel hasta las mejillas, sirviéndole de cobijo con su propio calor, lo que Yugi aprovecho para abrazar a Yami y acariciar con ternura su cabello...

—awwww... mmmmm... —pronto Yami empezó a sacar su pene antes de empujar, y cada vez fue empujando más y más rápido y con más fuerza; sus gemidos y los de Yugi a ese punto se habrían escuchado hasta el piso bajo el ático donde estaban de no ser por la tormenta, pero para ellos ya no importaba si de pronto los molestaba una gotera, estaban tan inmersos haciéndose el amor que todo lo demás se les olvido, ya no se exaltaban por los truenos y luces, ni les ponían atención... ya todo el mundo para ellos, era la compañía del otro y su cercanía.

—awww, awwww! YAMI!

—MMMMmmmm! Mmmm!

—awwwww, awwwwww... hahaha... haaaaa... jamás me había sentido así... jamás! —Yugi, entre sus pensamientos, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando... eso no era como antes, no lo era! — hhaaaaaa! Mi cuerpo! Mi... Mis músculos! Haaaaa! Yami esta tan duro... y yo me siento tan suave... me gusta, pero... jamás lo sentí así... se siente tan cómodo... tan... bonito...

—awwwwwwggg!

—haaaaaaa! —con un grito de Yami coronado en una magnifica embestida final, ambos Yugi y él alcanzaron juntos un intenso orgasmo...; minutos después Yami yacía sobre Yugi, descansando su rostro contra su pecho, y Yugi le consolaba con suaves caricias en sus hombros, y en su cabello... — Yami...

—...si...?

—te quiero mucho...

—...yo también... te adoro... —los segundos pasaron y ambos seguían en silencio...

—Yami...

—que pasa...?

—...puedo hacértelo yo...? —Yami levanto su rostro lentamente, hasta que alcanzo la mirada de Yugi...

—...quieres hacérmelo...? —Yugi asintió con gran ternura y una mirada que parecía ligeramente tristona—... —sin decir nada al principio, Yami se levanto y se recostó boca abajo en la cama— estoy listo... —...Yugi no tardo en incorporarse sobre u rodillas y sentarse en las piernas de Yami... le habían hecho eso miles de veces, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, así que con una de sus manitas descubrió el ano de Yami y de la otra introdujo muy lentamente su dedo meñique... — mmmm... —la primera reacción de Yami fue un gemido... eso era bueno, pero aun era solo el comienzo, y entonces Yugi metió otro dedo... — mmmmnn...

—te duele, Yami...?

—No, solo molesta un poco... —Yugi no había olvidado lo que fue que su papá le hiciera aquello por primera vez, y menos el horrible dolor que experimento cuando lo penetro... o lo enfermo y mal que se sintió cuando Ushio y sus seguidores lo violaron, sin saber aun que eso había sido... simplemente no quería hacer sufrir a Yami, y deseaba evitarle el mayor dolor posible... entonces, recostándose contra la curva de la espalda de Yami, Yugi rozó sus mejillas con ella y metió el siguiente dedo en su ano...

—Ggggrr! Haaa...! haaa...

—Lo siento, Yami... —dijo tocando con un beso la espalda blanca y ligeramente temblorosa... — no hagas fuerza, respira con calma... —y dio otro pequeño beso— ya va a pasar, creme...

—Te creo... —cerrando sus ojos tras oír eso, Yugi fue moviendo los tres dedos que ya tenia en Yami tratando de masajearlo por dentro, haciendo pequeños círculos y luego abriendo los dedos para estirar los delicados músculos faltos de experiencia.. — mmnnn... awww... —y al fin comenzó a gustarle, así que Yugi espero solo un par de minutos más y le metió un cuarto dedo... — aggggg! Yugi!

—...pe... perdón...

—haaa... haaa... —Yami respiraba agitadamente— Yugi, ya, date prisa... por favor... —exclamo en un gruñido, y Yugi sentía mucha ansiedad por estarlo haciendo pasar un mal rato... apenas escucho que Yami gozaba con los cuatro dedos, los saco y se levanto en su rodillas...

—...ya voy a meter mi... mi... bueno... tu sabes... —sonriendo por la ternura de Yugi, Yami se relajo un poco sabiendo lo que seguía... — ... —con ambas manos Yugi abrió los glúteos y coloco su pene entre ellos, apoyándolo contra el aun pequeño orificio su pene... y comenzó a penetrar a Yami.

—HAAAAA!

—...lo siento, lo siento mucho Yami... pero ya falta muy poco y te prometo que dejara de dolerte...

—Mmmmmmmnnnn! Haaaaaaa... haaa... —respirando profundamente, Yami trataba de resistir el paso del pene de Yugi dentro de el, pero incluso su lentitud lo hacía doloroso, y centímetro a centímetro que avanzaba era peor— Yugi! YAAAA! METELA!

—Pero... te dolerá...

—METELA YA! —Sin encontrar que más hacer, Yugi empujo de golpe el resto de su pene y Yami exploto con un grito, mientras el lo hizo con un gemido— mmmnn... mnnn... haaa... es increíble que pueda doler tanto...

—awwww... ... snif, snif...

—...por que lloras...? haaa... haaa...

—es que... snif... me aprietas mucho... se siente raro...

—... —ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, reponiéndose, pero aun así Yugi con tardo en alzar un poco su cuerpo y comenzar a embestir— awwwwww! Awww! Awww!

—awwww, awww, awwww... snif... snif... —igual que antes, las mismas sensaciones se hicieron presentes, pero ahora los papeles estaban a la inversa y mientras Yugi experimentaba la sensación de dar, Yami experimentaba la de recibir, pero con mucho dolor al principio...; sin saberlo Yugi estaba dando justo en la próstata de Yami con cada empujón, lo que le resultaba muy placentero y pronto el dolor desapareció por completo... —Ya.. Yam... snf, SNIF!

—...te quiero... awww...

—snif, snif... —Yugi encajaba sus uñas e la piel de Yami, apoyaba su frente contra su espalda, escondía su rostro en su curva... ambos estaban disfrutando de algo nuevo, pero ello no mataba el instinto de sus cuerpos por conocerse y mostrarse ternura a través de cariñosas caricias... y que podía hacer Yami...? Yugi sabía que nada, así que le acerco su mano derecha para que la tomara y, este, gustoso, la tomo, acariciándola en lugar del resto de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba complacer y penetrar... tras un rato más, volvieron a tener otro orgasmo, y con ese quedaron rendidos sobre la cama al lado del otro...

Yugi alo sus caderas con cuidado si fijarse en nada más, sus ojos permanecían cerrados... tenia un poco de sueño, estaba tan cansado... al igual que Yami... y pasando sus manos entre los brazos de Yami alcanzo sus manos, las cuales tomaron las suyas sobre su abdomen marcado con seis tenues cuadritos y así quedaron dormidos...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde durante la noche, y aun haciendo tormenta, un trueno despertó a Yugi... miro por la ventana unos segundos... el agua corría a cantaros como si jamás fuera a parar y de pronto noto que su cuerpo y el de Yami estaban algo fríos... especialmente de donde uno no cubría al otro...

—tienes frió, Yugi...?

—mmm? Estas despierto...? —Yami se volteo hasta poder dar la cara a Yugi

—...ese trueno fue muy fuerte...

—jeje... si, lo fue...

—...jala las mantas, esta comenzando a helar mucho aquí adentro...

—aja... —una vez tapados Yami y Yugi buscaron acurrucarse lo más cerca del otro que pudieran... realmente hacía mucho frió... — como haces para pasar el invierno, Yami? Tu casa es muy fría a pesar de ser de madera y no veo más mantas aquí...

—...te acostumbras...

—...

—...no te preocupes tanto, a veces los vecinos me prestan una cobija o mis tutores me dan una si ven que el frió es demasiado intenso... a fin de cuentas son responsables de mi salud, me traten bien o no, me quieran o no...

—... —Yugi quedo pensativo...

—...oye, Yugi...

—si...?

—...quería decirte... que me sentí muy bien contigo hace un rato... —Yugi se sonrojo un poco

—...yo también me sentí muy cómodo... fue un lindo juego...

—Juego? —pregunto Yami al instante

—si, nunca había jugado así antes... se sintió muy bien...

—... —Yami ensombreció de repente— así que... todo esto solo fue un juego para ti...?

—he...? que más iba a ser...? —preguntó Yugi con toda inocencia, pero eso fue la gota que faltaba para hacer enfurecer a Yami

—juego? —Yugi se asusto— todo lo que hicimos solo fue un juego? No te importo siquiera un poco todo el cariño que te mostré?

—Ya... Yami... por que me gritas así...?

—Gggrrrrrrr! —saliendo de la cama de una sola vez, Yami noto que sentía correr algo por sus piernas, y al voltear noto que tenia un poco de sangre— maldición... grrrr, Yugi! Te dije que te amaba, me dijiste que te importaba lo que siento por ti! Entonces por que hiciste esto? Solo querías jugar? Solo eso? Haaaa! Pensé que te había importado al menos un poco!

—pero si nos divertimos mucho! Por que me dices esto?

—Yugi, maldición, creí que podría confiar en ti, creí que eras diferente! Espere hasta este momento de mi vida para enamorarme y hacer algo así para encontrar a la persona especial que fuera solo para mi, a la que pudiera querer y que me quisiera por lo que soy, y creí que eras tu! Creí que eras la persona especial que estaba esperando! Pero solo jugaste conmigo! Grrrr... Jamás lo habría creído de ti, pero ahora veo que eres igual que Ushio y todo su grupo de mal vivientes!

—YA TE DIJE QUE ME DIVERTI MUCHO! POR QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO ESTO?

—... —por un segundo Yami no vio nada inusual en los ojos llorosos de Yugi, pero al profundizar en ellos se dio cuenta de que le gritaban algo, un secreto... — he...? —eso era... realmente Yugi creía que aquello, era un juego...

—snif, snif... te quiero mucho... pero no entiendo por que me gritas así... snif... perdóname si te lastime mucho, o si te hice enojar por algo... snif... pero no me grites así, por favor, solo dime que hice mal y no lo vuelvo a hacer... snif... hahahaha... —tapándose los ojos, Yugi comenzó a llorar...

—Yugi...

—snif, snif... mi papá me enseño a jugar, el nunca me dijo que hiciera otra cosa... —comento Yugi y Yami sintió un golpe impactar su pecho— por favor, ya no me regañes... snif... hahahaha...

—Yugi, yo... lo siento mucho —dijo abrazándolo y recostándolo contra si— yo... es solo que yo esperaba que sintieras algo un poco diferente, perdóname, no debí exaltarme así...

—snif, snif... todavía me quieres...?

—si, Yugi, te quiero, te amo muchísimo, con todo el corazón... yaa... ya no llores...

—snif, snif... —cuando vio a Yugi ya más calmado, Yami agarro las mantas, que eran moradas, y las uso para cubrirse a ambos

—dime, Yugi... tu papa fue el que te enseño a jugar así...?

—snif, si... me preparo igual que yo a ti y luego me sentó encima de el... y me dolió mucho, pero después cuando iba a pasar tiempo conmigo ya no me dolía... snif...

—...—las sospechas de Yami eran ciertas, Yugi había sido violado por su papa, y el pobre no tenia ni idea... — Yugi, tu papá todavía juega contigo?

—snif, no... un día me dijo que estaba mal que hiciéramos eso y luego me confeso que no había sido correcto... snif... no entendí por que me dijo eso, pero le dije que yo lo quiero mucho me haya hecho lo que me haya hecho... snif... por que...?

—...por nada... solo tenia curiosidad, ahora, vamos a dormir, seguro tienes mucho sueño...

—snif... aja... —mientras se tallaba un ojo Yami dio un beso a Yugi en una de sus mejillas, y lo recostó junto con el entre las mantas...

—buenas noches, Yugi...

—snif, snif... buena noches... —al fin habían terminado las emociones para esa noche, sin embargo las de Yami y Yugi estaban en plena actividad... ahora Yami sabía un terrible secreto que podía ser fuego si obraba mal, y Yugi, tras su reacción, comenzaba a hacerse muchas preguntas... Yami se dio cuenta, y temía que pronto estallaría alto terrible entre el pequeño y sus padres...

**Continuará...**


	15. La Bomba Explota

_Gracias a Analy Mutou, Holly Motto y Windgirl por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Analy Motou:**_ tienes una vida llena de sociedad, jeje, suena muy divertido todo lo que haces, aunque eso de ir a ver si hayas fantasmas, bueno, te diré, mientras no te metas en lugares muy peligrosos y respetes el lugar de descanso de los muertos y la memoria de las personas, adelante. Gracias por leer la historia, y si, si te creo, creme, hay gente que se ha aventado hasta unos veintitrés capítulos de unas cinco mil a siete mil palabras por cada uno en día y medio. Sobre escribir así, pues tienes que practicar mucho, pero una buena ayuda es leer bastante y a diferentes autores, o al menos leer lo que puedas pero ir analizando, no nada mas viendo palabras de corrido. Te saludo mucho y espero disfrutes los capítulos que estoy por publicar.

_**Holly:**_ que bueno que ya terminaste de leer, jeje, y bueno, creo que te llevaras una sorpresa con este cap, pero tu sigue en la trata y pronto tendrás más respuestas. Sobre la edad de Yami, él y todos sus compañeros tienen diez y seis años, Yugi es el que tiene doce. Jeje, saludos y que te vaya muy bien con tus fics... yo todavía quiero terminar de leer la búsqueda del tesoro perdido y una verdad inesperada -/-...

_**Win:**_ sip, sip, ya habíamos hablado de esto, pero tienes razón y todo mundo que ha leído mis trabajos se esta dando cuenta. Esta historia es AU y es dinámica, casi, casi Express, jajaja, bueno, no te preocupes, tu lee cuando puedas, pero no descuides la escuela, okis? ;- ) y gracias por mi regalo, jejeje, MUA! Te quiero mucho, okis? Un montón.

Ja Ne!

**Yug 2:** Bueno, gente, muchas. Muchísimas gracias por permanecer leyendo este fic y por mandar reviews, a pesar de que estoy actualizando muy rápido. Llegue a pensar que no obtendría más de veinte y ya vamos para los cuarenta. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Otra cosa es que xanxis-moto le dedica una canción a este fic, que aunque yo no la conozco, se los hago saber (sonrisa) la canción es: _all the things she side de t.A.t.U._

Cuídense mucho y disfruten el capitulo.

_Ja Ne! Another again... jejeje..._

**CAPITULO 15 –La Bomba Explota**

Dieron su fin las vacaciones y muy pronto la pandilla estuvo asistiendo nuevamente a la escuela; entre lo estudiantes se veían rostros cansados y deseosos de regresar a los días de ocio y diversión, más las fechas en el calendario seguían siendo muy claras, y las campanadas de la preparatoria Domino, bastante sonoras.

—Muy bien, estudiantes, tomen asiento y abran sus libros de Biología en la pagina setenta. Retomaremos las clases dando inicio al tema de Sexualidad y Drogadicción —hablando delante del grupo de Yugi, un maestro de bata blanca y gafas dirigía otra clase más que Yugi esperaba anotar en su memoria sin preocupaciones, como las de todos los maestros, pero iba a ser en ese punto donde se desencadenaría una situación inmensa...

—vaya, que aburrido, otra vez nos van a contar la cháchara de los condones y el pegamento en bolsa? —preguntó Joey apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano sin esperar una respuesta, pero el maestro lo había escuchado así que ya no había escapatoria para conseguirla.

—lo escuche bien, señor Wheeler, pero déjeme decirle, y a todos sus compañeros —dijo volteando a mirar al grupo en general— que este tema es muy importante. Acaso sabe usted de cuantas enfermedades lo protege un condón? O tiene idea de los daños a la salud que ocasiona un simple envoltorio de droga?

—heeee...

—Como lo imaginaba —sentencio el maestro con una mirada natural, pero plagada de una cierta genialidad. Fue así que el maestro empezó a hablar sobre la sexualidad con toda la palabra en boca de un experto en su campo, adentrándose y profundizando rápidamente en aguas cada vez más tormentosas... — las estadísticas actuales muestran que ha habido un importante incremente en la violencia intrafamiliar y las violaciones—Yugi acostumbraba seguir las clases desde sus libros, y si una palabra no la conocía, la buscaba en los glosarios, pero esta vez se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida al buscar una sola palabra: violación, que lo llevaría a sexo, que lo llevaría a sexualidad, que lo llevaría a homosexualismo... Mientras tanto, Yami vigilaba a Yugi mirándolo a hurtadillas, temiendo ya lo peor si lograba entender lo que se estaba diciendo en clase, pero desgraciadamente estaba seguro de que lo haría... — Hoy en día se ha vuelto común saber de familias donde los padres abusan sexualmente de sus hijos, particularmente los padres, y no tanto las madres, pero lo que es peor: los individuos que son violados tienden a guardar un gran resentimiento y una idea errónea de cómo formar una familia o actuar en sociedad, por lo que una persona violada puede ser un peligro en potencia, ya que en un futuro buscara desquitar su frustración haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron: violaciones. Claro que en la actualidad también contamos con excelentes especialistas en psiquiatría y psicología, pero el caso es...

TRUUUMP!

Señor Moto! Regrese aquí! Aun no he dado la salida! —sin dar aviso o regresar boleto, Yugi se levanto apresuradamente de su silla y salio corriendo con la mochila abierta— haaa... —suspiro el maestro— estos jóvenes, después vienen a suplicar que los pase en los exámenes especiales.

—parece que el bebito no aguanto la testosterona —comento un muchacho en los bancos de en medio y el resto de la clase comenzó a reír, con excepción de Yami y compañía, pues a ellos les preocupaba Yugi, y más a Yami, que sabía lo que acababa de pasar...

—Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa, Cecilia se encontraba preparando la comida tranquilamente entre los aromas y los vapores, probando aquí y aya la cocción y el sazón sin esperar nada inusual para la mañana, pero Yugi llego a casa e irrumpió estrepitosamente en la cocina, exaltándola.

—Mamá!

—Ho! Yugi! Pero, que haces aquí?

—donde esta papá? —Yugi no tenia interés alguno en responder a su madre, en ese momento todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era conseguir respuestas, y esta vez, solo su padre podía y DEBÍA dárselas.

—Se fue temprano a la compañía, por que? Tienes problemas, querido?

—grrr... voy a ver a papá! —en forma completamente mal educada, como habría pensado Cecilia en otra situación, Yugi abandono la cocina, la casa, y tomo un taxi justo al llegar a la calle... eso le dio un mal presentimiento a su madre...

—Dios, debo llamar a Maximillian... —Cecilia fue hasta el teléfono de la cocina misma y marco la tecla con el nombre su esposo, al lado de la numeración, lo que marcaría al instante el numero de su celular—...responde, Maximillian...

_...lo sentimos, el celular que solicito se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, o esta apagado..._

Cecilia apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño—siempre se le tiene que olvidar prender su celular? —Pensó— llamare a la empresa...

BRIIING! BRIING! —En Ilusiones industriales, una secretaria presiono una tecla en el teléfono de su escritorio y la llamada quedo expuesta.

—Ilusiones Industriales, en que podemos servirle?

—_quiero hablar con el señor Maximillian Pegasus, por favor._

—lo siento, el señor se encuentra ocupado en este momento. Tiene una charla con un importante empresario.

—_pero es que soy su esposa_

—lo siento, señora. El señor dio ordenes expresas de que no lo molestáramos en absoluto.

—_Por favor, es algo muy importante_ —Cecilia comenzaba a desesperarse, pero la secretaria era firme a sus ordenes.

—lo siento, no puedo. Tendrá que esperar hasta la hora que indico el señor, por favor, permanezca en la línea y la pasare con el señor en unos treinta minutos.

—_espere!_

La la la... ti ri ri ri... tin tin…

_Ho!_ —exclamo Cecilia, indignada, y luego volvió a apretar los labios—_...le diré a Maximillian que sea especifico con las ordenes a sus empleados... y que cambie esa musiquita..._

Casi media hora después de que Cecilia había llamado a la empresa, un Taxi arribo a la acera de la misma y tras aventar un faje de billetes al conductor por la ventanilla, un pequeño adolescente pelirrojo subió corriendo las escaleras a la puerta principal de la corporación.

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña oficina anterior a la de Pegasus, la secretario miro el reloj en la pared—ya es hora —presionando un botón del teléfono, de nuevo la llamada de Cecilia estaba descubierta— señora, ahora mismo la comunicare con su esposo— pib!

Y en la oficina de Pegasus...

—Si, creo que ya estamos entendiéndonos... —comento Pegasus mirando al monitor de su laptop, donde la imagen de un empresario sumamente joven y de vivos ojos azules le hablaba desde lo que era al parecer una escuela preparatoria... — bien, perfecto, quiero que cambies todas las arenas holográficas de las tiendas que te enumere por estaciones más modernas que sincronicen tanto discos de duelo como la presencia del jugador en la arena... bien! me encargare personalmente de diseñar una nueva extensión de cartas si nos asociamos en el lanzamiento de tus nuevos discos de duelo.

Pib! —señor Pegasus, siento interrumpirlo, pero su esposa esta al teléfono hace treinta minutos y quiere hablar con usted, lo comunicare con ella— pib!

—que? Cecilia?

—no es un buen momento? —pregunto el chico de la laptop

—permíteme, Kaiba, tengo una llamada que atender...

—esta bien... —apagando el poder de la bocina integrada a su avanzada computadora personal, Pegasus levanto el teléfono.

—si, que pasa, cariño?

—Maximillian! Ho, por Dios! Al fin puedo hablarte! Esa secretaria, tu celular...! por Dios! Ni siquiera tu esposa puede hablarte cuando estas ocupado?

—...por favor, tranquilízate, querida... —Pegasus estaba claramente sorprendido por la inesperada actitud de su mujer— te prometo que no volverá a suceder, pero ahora dime, de que querías hablarme?

—Yugi esta en camino a la empresa para hablar contigo!

—Yugi?

DEJEME PASAR! —Grito alguien desde el exterior de la oficina, al parecer un niño, y otras voces gritaban inquietas también— oye muchacho! Ya te dijimos que esta es área restringida!

Soy su hijo! Déjeme pasar!

—si, Yugi! Amor, creo que ya se dio cuenta de todo. Estaba muy alterado cuando llego a la casa. Tienes que estar preparado para recibirlo y cuidar lo que le digas... —Cecilia aguardaba alguna reacción, pero Pegasus solo se había quedado sosteniendo el auricular... — Maximillian...?

—...ya esta aquí, Cecilia...

Niño! No puedes pasar! El señor Pegasus esta ocupado!

YA LE DIJE QUE SOY SU HIJO! QUIERO VERLO AHORA! HAAAA! SUELTENME! QUIERO HABLAR CON MI PAPÁ!

PIB... —al presionar un botón en su escritorio, Pegasus dejo abrirse las puertas de su oficina, y quedo mirando a su hijo del otro lado, sostenido por unos guardias que lo soltaron llenos de sorpresa por aquella respuesta por parte de su jefe...

—Grrr! Papá! —Yugi corrió directo hacia su padre y los guardias lo hicieron tras el, pero al llegar a la puerta esta ya se cerro...

—HAA! —Gritaron los guardias— el señor ha sido quien hizo esto... —comento uno, y tanto los policías como la secretaria quedaron mirando extrañados...

—Yugi, que pasa, hijo, por que estas tan exaltado...? —Pegasus esperaba que su esposa estuviese equivocada, así que trataba de disimular su temor mientras cerraba su laptop...

—Papá! Dime la verdad! Me violaste? Me violaste? —pero su temor se había cumplido...

—haa... —suspiró, y luego presiono otro botón en su escritorio para reforzar las puertas con una protección para que no pasara el sonido de una oficina a la otra, y después cerro las persianas del ventanal tras su silla...— Yugi, yo sabía que algún día te darías cuenta, pero sinceramente no esperaba que te lo tomaras así después de la platica que tu mama y yo tuvimos contigo...

—noooo! Es verdad? Pero por que, papá? Por que? No te importo mentirme, abusar de la confianza que te tenia y de mi inocencia! No te importó nada!

—Yugi...

—por que? Por que papá? Por que me lastimaste así? Por que me hiciste algo tan horrible y me dijiste que jugábamos?

—Yugi, no te lo tomes así, hijo, por favor.

—como quieres que me lo tome? Si me acabo de enterar de lo que realmente significa lo que hicimos? Lo que me hiciste!

—...entiendo tu dolor y tu frustración, hijo, pero al menos trata de calmarte para que te diga las cosas...

—pues dilas de una vez! Dime! Quiero saber con que pretexto excusas haber abusado sexualmente de tu propio hijo! De alguien que te amaba tanto como yo!

—...hijo, no hay pretexto que baste para lo que te hice... lo único que te puedo decir es que después de aquel día que jugué contigo por que estabas llorando en tu habitación, quede confundido y creyendo que sentía algo más por ti que el cariño de un padre para un hijo... pero me di cuenta muy tarde de mi error y en el proceso cometí varios más grandes... lo siento...

—eso es todo? Por eso me violaste? Por que estabas confundido?

—eso todo, hijo... y es la verdad...

—snif, snif... —Yugi comenzó a sollozar, y Pegasus cerro los ojos con gran pena— haha... hahahha... papá... —la luz de la oficina era muy baja debido a las persianas cerradas, ambos padre e hijo quedaron el uno frente al otro en medio de las sombras, y Yugi apenas podía creer que todo aquello realmente estuviera pasando... — como pudiste, papá... snif...

—...

—yo... yo te quería más que a nada en el mundo... te admiraba! Toda mi vida te quise y admire muchísimo, y deseaba ser como tu cuando creciera! Pensé que tu también me querías lo suficiente para corresponder ese cariño y no lastimarme! Pero nunca espere que si lo ibas a hacer fuera en una forma tan ruin!

—Yugi, perdóname, hijo, pero ya no puedo cambiar lo que hice, sin embargo puedo compensarte

—como! Con dinero?

—volviéndome a ganar tu confianza, con cariño...

—...lo haces parecer tan fácil... snif... acaso tienes idea de lo que he hecho gracias a tu maldito juego? Snif! He estado teniendo relaciones con mis compañeros de la escuela! En grupos!

—que? Ho, por todos los Dioses...

—y quieres saber que más...? snif... me volvieron a violar! Y yo creía que jugaban conmigo! Snif... yo los deje jugar conmigo y luego se aprovecharon de mi! Tienes idea del dolor que me causaron?

—Hijo, por Dios, podrías estar enfermo, tenemos que llevarte de inmediato a un hospital —Pegasus timo el teléfono y marco a su secretaria— señorita, cancele todas mis citas de hoy, tengo que salir urgentemente.

—papá! Acaso estas escuchándome! No quiero ir a un hospital! quiero hablar contigo!

—Yugi! No entiendes que podrías estar muy enfermo? Tienen que examinarte!

—NO!

—YUGI!

PUMK! —golpeando el panel de botones del escritorio de su papá, Yugi consiguió abrir las puertas, y de inmediato salio corriendo— YUGI! ESPERA!

—...aun quiere que cancele sus sitas...?

—...señor, que he hecho...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caía apenas la noche en ciudad domino y la escuela ya había terminado para cada estudiante de la ciudad que asistía en las tardes, la calles estaban muy solas y apenas algunas decenas de gentes se aventuraban en la escasa luz restante del día por las calles del centro. Era por una de ellas que iba caminando Yami, quien había salido temprano de su trabajo y que además estaba muy preocupado por el incidente con Yugi, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un llanto cerca de un callejón por el que paso...

—mmm... que es eso...?

_Snif, snif..._

—hay alguien ahí...? —el callejón estaba muy oscuro y había muchas cajas alrededor que dificultaban la pasada, pero aunque llamó el llanto no se detuvo, y al llegar hasta donde se veían las piernas de un niño quedo sorprendido, pues pudo reconocer la figura de Yugi y su rostro entre la oscuridad... — Yugi! Por Dios, que haces aquí? Por que no estas en tu casa?

—snif... snif... Yaaamiii, hahahahaha...

Yugi se aferro de Yami con gran necesidad como un niño pequeño, y Yami lo cogió lleno de preocupación, sin saber aun que sucedía exactamente, pero haciéndose una idea...

—Yugi... que pasó, pequeño...?

—mi papá... snif... Yami, el me violoooo... hahahaha... snif, snif... —Yami había estado en lo correcto... Yugi al fin había entendido todo...

—...tranquilo, estas seguro ahora... vamos, vámonos... hace mucho frió aquí...

—snif, snif...

**Continuará...**


	16. Es Hora de Encarar la Luz

**CAPITULO 16 –Es Hora de Encarar la Luz**

—Todavía no tienen noticias...? —Pegasus hacía una llamada telefónica desde su casa mientras Cecilia lo esperaba, mirándolo desde el sofá en la misma sala. Horas antes habían avisado a la policía de su desaparición y Pegasus estaba hablando con el jefe de la jefatura cercana a su sector— ...entiendo... si, estaré esperando su llamada, por favor, avísenos cualquier cosa que sepan... adiós...

—todavía no saben nada, Maximillian...? —preguntó Cecilia suavemente

Pegasus se sentó al lado de su mujer— no, querida, aun no saben nada. Han revisado varias calles pero no aparece.

—Dio mío, que terrible, donde estará mi hijo... —dijo llevándose una mano a la sien y la otra al codo.

—ten calma—dijo abrazando a su esposa— ya mandaron imprimir varios volantes y pronto contactaran a su compañeros de la escuela... lo encontraran...

—pero que haremos cuando lo encuentren...? —Pegasus quedo mudo— si escapo es por que no quiere vernos... Ho, Maximillian, nuestro hijo puede estar por ahí en el frió, solo y hambriento... y aun si lo encontramos, que le vamos a decir? Que pasara si comienza a gritar a los policías y descubren lo que hiciste? Lo has pensado? Te encerraran por abusar así de un niño...

—...me lo merezco por haber abusado de mi hijo, pero ahora eso no importa...

—Maximillian...

—nuestro hijo es lo principal, su seguridad, su salud... lo que pase a causa de velar por eso, es irrelevante...

—... —Cecilia guardo silencio mientras miraba a su marido... estaba pensativo, muy callado y apoyando sus labios contra sus manos entrelazadas... un semblante muy de el... siempre lo hacia cuando tenia una gran preocupación, al menos, siempre era así cuando tenia esa mirada... había muchas cosas en juego, y encontrar a su hijo quizás no solo significaría una gran vergüenza al darle la cara, sino también un gran escándalo cuando se supiera que Maximillian Pegasus seria enjuiciado, aun si no iba a prisión por todo su poder... la vida podría cambiarles para siempre... En los ojos de Cecilia brillaba una abundante consternación...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar de Domino cubierto por la pobreza, asomaba una tenue luz amarilla desde una pequeña habitación en un edificio apartamental del centro; dentro de ella, dos muchachos estaban sentados en la cama a pocos metros de la única ventana del lugar. Apenas había muebles o detalles que hicieran acogedor aquel agujero a poco de embeberse en la miseria y no en la humildad, pero parecía ser que el más pequeño de los dos pelirrojos buscaba refugio ahí, especialmente, en los brazos de su compañero...

—snif, snif... por que me hicieron esto... snif... yo pensaba que me querían...

Yami frotaba la espalda de Yugi en pequeños círculos y se colocaba de mejilla cerca de su cabello... el pobre estaba muy triste y lo había llevado a su casa para hablar con el y calmarlo, puesto que había escapado y no quería ver a sus padres— Yugi, cálmate... tus padres cometieron grandes errores, pero ellos te aman... —Yugi siguió sollozando— no crees que se merecen al menos una oportunidad?

—...quizás... —Yami aguardó más palabras— ...pero no es lo que me dice ahora el corazón...

—...lo se... lo se...

—...snif... puedo quedarme contigo... por favor...?

—Yugi, tienes que regresar a tu casa...

—trabajare duro, lo prometo, te ayudare a pagar tu renta... hasta tengo dinero en mi mochila...

—Yugi, como trabajaras si te escapaste? De seguro ahora hay muchos policías y hasta detectives buscándote. Cualquiera te reconocería de inmediato, eres un millonario hijo de un empresario sumamente importante, no podrías trabajar a mi lado cargando cajas frente a una concurrida avenida.

—snif... pero no tengo a donde más ir... —Yami guardo silencio, pero lleno de pena acerco más a Yugi a su cuerpo... — no me corras de tu casa... por favor... no quiero ver a mis papas ahora...

—...no te correré, pero tu sabes que en algún momento tendrás que regresar...

—snif, snif... pero no ahora... por favor... hahahaha... —la voz de Yugi cada vez se tornaba más suplicante

—...Yugi... tienes idea de lo preocupados que deben estar ahora mismo tus papas...? —Yugi guardo silencio— no crees que estas siendo injusto con ellos...? después de todo, son tus padres, y ya se disculparon contigo... que más puedes pedirles si no pueden regresar el tiempo...? no te bastan las lagrimas que ya han llorado por ti...? no eso suficiente prueba de lo mucho que te aman y de cuando se arrepienten por haberte fallado...?

—...snif, snif...

—...al menos tu tienes padres a los que puedes perdonar... si mi madre me hubiera fallado así, no habría dudado en perdonarla...

—como lo sabes, snif, eso lo dices por que ella ya murió y la extrañas... —dijo Yugi atreviéndose a tocar ese dolor, aunque le apenaba hacerlo, pero sintió que debía responder...

—no, lo digo en serio... Tu has tenido todo en la vida, pero cuando tienes tan poco como yo he tenido desde que nací, aprendes a apreciar eso poco que hay en tu vida... aun si te lastima... —Yugi no tuvo otra respuesta a los comentarios de Yami, pero aunque sus palabras fueran ciertas, no iba a ceder... no iba a regresar a su casa... — ella nunca me lastimo, pero daría todo lo que tengo ahora por regresarla conmigo aun si alguna vez me hubiera violado, como te violaron a ti...

—snif ...me darías a mi... para... snif... para conseguirlo...? como mi papa me utilizo...? —Yugi temía la respuesta de Yami... el dolor lo había afectado muchísimo...

—...todo, menos a ti... si tu fueras el precio, me guardaría mis lagrimas...

—snif... al menos tu me quieres... cuando estaba solo en ese callejón... snif... pensé que ya no tenia a nadie en el mundo... snif...

—Yugi...

—hahahaha...

—ya... puedes quedarte aquí hasta que haya pasado el dolor... no te delatare, te lo prometo...

—snif... snif... ...gracias...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una nueva lluvia comenzaba al ir llegándose la media noche y ya no se veía nadie en las calles, a excepción de algún perro callejero refugiado por ahí; las casas estaban cerradas de desde el sótano hasta las ventanas del ático, si tenían, y la mayoría sintonizaba las noticias para saber como avanzaría la tormenta hasta el día siguiente.

Era en una casita con un pequeño establecimiento de juegos en el frente donde eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando; dentro de ella, un anciano de sus años y barbas grises estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá de la sala mirando la JTV, y a una reportera que terminaba de dar el informe del clima.

—ese es el reporte semanal del clima. Pedimos a todas las personas que se queden seguros en casa esta noche y que extremen precauciones por la mañana, ya que se espera que el pavimento este resbaloso...

—mmm... nada inusual... —dijo el anciano con ánimos de cambiar el canal, pero entonces una noticia impactante lo detuvo

—en otras noticias, el hijo del presidente de la compañía Ilusiones Industriales, Yugi Pegasus, esta desaparecido desde hoy ayer por la tarde.

—que...?

—la policía ya ha sido informada y se ha comenzado una búsqueda de este jovencito —comento la anunciadora mientras aparecía una foto de Yugi a su lado— los padres están ofreciendo una recompensa a quien lo encuentre o pueda dar información de su paradero o movimientos...

el anciano sentado al sofá quedo muy serio de repente... no se movía en lo absoluto...—...mmm... —poco después apago el televisor cortando las palabras de la mujer del noticiero, y se levanto dejando el control remoto, con semblante decidido— ...ya es tiempo de hacer una visita a esa familia... pero aun no es bueno el clima... —el anciano quedo mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa a la tormenta en el exterior, temiendo lo peor en sus adentros, y rezando por que Yugi estuviera bien...

**Continuará...**


	17. La Verdadera Familia de Yugi

**CAPITULO 17 –La Verdadera Familia de Yugi**

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, cada momento se iba haciendo eterno para los angustiados padres de Yugi, esperando noticias de el día y noche, Cecilia sentada al lado del teléfono casi todo el día, y Pegasus cargando dos celulares para no bloquear una llamada importante si acaso un socio lo llamaba, pero aun así, nada... no tenían una sola noticia de Yugi, y ya incluso habían entrevistado a sus compañeros de clase... Yami y los demás negaron todo, aunque de hecho, solo Yami sabía la verdad...

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yami, las cosas eran algo diferentes de lo que Cecilia y Pegasus pensaban, imaginando a su hijo en el frió y sin nadie a su lado, y muy diferentes también del resentimiento que aun sentía por ellos pues estaba metido en la cama teniendo relaciones con Yami...

—awww, awww... —Yugi se apoyaba de la almohada mientras Yami embestía en su ano, trepado este arriba de sus espaldas y con las piernas haciéndolo abrir bien las suyas...

—awww... —Yami estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo y pronto comenzó a empujar más rápidamente... la piel de las nalgas de Yugi temblaba un poco por el movimiento, mientras la de Yami se mantenía firme por el ejercicio...

—awwwggg... awww... —al sentir como un fluido calido reconfortaba sus adentros agregando fuerza a la calidez de su compañero y de las mantas, Yugi sintió venir un orgasmo excitado por ello, pero este culmino con un suspiro y no con un grito...

después Yami se levanto y recostó junto a Yugi, abrazándolo frente a el... —te gustó...? —Yugi asintió mientras Yami le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda desnuda... entonces el pequeño jalo un poco más su manta hasta cubrirse el pecho, doblando sus piernas para guardar más el calor y aprovechar el largo de su cubierta... Yami era más alto y sabía que su manta no le alcanzaba... — gracias... —y Yami entendía su lenguaje, aun si no incluía palabras...

—...esta muy calido aquí, pero si solo te mueves un poco el resto de la cama esta muy fría... —comentó Yugi recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de Yami, y posando sus manitas sobre este...

—...siento no poder ofrecerte algo más...

—...esta bien, ahora siento mucho calor... es agradable... pero mi cabeza palpita...

—...no te durara mucho el gusto...

—jijijiji... —aquella era una de las escasas risas de Yugi desde que se había "mudado" con Yami... — que día es, Yami...? ya perdí la cuenta de los días aquí adentro...

—...deben haber pasado unas dos semanas y media... yo tampoco he contado mucho... me preocupa que la policía comience a visitar las casas de tus compañeros de clase... entiendes...? —la preocupación de Yami era obvia, y Yugi ya no era tan inocente como antes...

—si, tienes miedo de que nos descubran y la policía te culpe...

Yami tardo unos segundos en responder— si...

—no te preocupes... soy muy pequeño, puedo esconderme en cualquier rincón...

—Yugi, acaso no has pensado en regresar a tu casa? Todavía le tienes tanto rencor a tus padres? —de repente Yami hablaba con mucha seriedad, y Yugi podía percibirlo perfectamente, sin embargo, no quería tocar el tema por que sabía que Yami tenia razón— contéstame, no piensas volver a ver a tus padres?

—...solo no quiero verlos ahora... aun no deja de dolerme lo que me hizo mi papá...

—y que hay de tu mamá? ella te quiere mucho también, te imaginas lo preocupada que debe estar sin saber de ti todos estos días...?

—...ella también me mintió... —respondió Yugi por mantener la victoria, pero realmente no le importaba que su madre no le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio...

—Yugi, esto no va a poder quedarse así por siempre, necesitas regresar a tu casa y continuar con tu vida, tienes que volver con tu familia. No puedes huir, todos te conocen.

—Yami, mi papá me violo! Tienes idea de lo que es enterarte de que alguien quien quieres mucho te ha engañado así?

—si, la tengo, cuando creí que habías jugado conmigo...

—... —Yugi calló con gotas de lagrimas en sus ojos, y bajo la mirada arrodillado en la cama, tembloroso...

—haaa... —Yami suspiró— anda, recuéstate de nuevo o te enfermeras estando desnudo... ven... —de nuevo tenía a su Yugi cerca de el, protegido bajo su calor... — Yugi, no es que quiera correrte de mi casa, pero tu sabes que te digo la verdad... yo SE que entiendes eso, lo se... pero no puedo lidiar con la idea de que estés tan resentido... si tu de verdad hubieras jugado conmigo, yo ya te habría perdonado...

—tu eres tu, Yami, mis sentimiento no son los mismos, ni la situación lo es...

—es verdad, pero piensa por ejemplo, que si tus papá no te hubiera violado, quizás tu no me amarías... y se que soy muy importante para ti... te gustaría volver atrás y evitar que tu papá te hiciera eso...?

—...no... —respondió Yugi en voz apenas audible...

—entonces quiere decir que no estas tan inconforme con lo que ha sido de tu vidas después de aquello, y que aun tienes por que continuar adelante... mucho por que... tienes amigos que te quiere, una persona especial en tu vida, y una familia que esta arrepentida y que te busca con desesperación... yo en tu lugar me sentiría muy afortunado y saldría corriendo de aquí para ir a abrazar a mis padres...

—...no entiendo como puedes pensar así... —comentó Yugi sin malicia alguna, tan solo algo pensativo... — todo parece tan sencillo para ti...

—...no es más sencillo, tan solo he aprendido a ver la vida de forma diferente...

—...quisiera aprenderlo también, pero aun me duele mucho recordar... aun me duele mucho todo...

—...aprenderás, mientras vayas creciendo... eres muy pequeño, Yugi... muy pequeño...

—... —Yugi solo quería dejarse llevar por las palabras de Yami, y por su protección... quería seguir sintiéndose seguro a su lado...

—quizás la manera de empezar a superar ese dolor, sea regresando a casa... no lo crees, Yugi...?

—...no lo se, Yami... la verdad no lo se... —la voz se le quebró y pronto Yugi estaba escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de Yami, acurrucándose todo lo posible en busca de que Yami lo apretara más fuerte entre sus brazos... tenia miedo... tenia tristeza... y aun le dolía mucho el corazón...

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión de Pegasus, este había llegado temprano a casa como de costumbre por aquellos días, y de nuevo encontró a su esposa recostada en el sofá, seguramente dormida después de tanto esperar una llamada que le dijera donde estaba su hijo...

—querida... querida, ya llegue... —dijo moviéndola suavemente de uno de sus hombros...

—...Maximillian...?

—ya estoy contigo, querida... —poco a poco la fue levantando hasta poder sentarse a su lado, cargándola en sus brazos... — mírate, amor, estas tan débil y cansada... esto esta haciéndote daño, necesitas seguir con la vida como de costumbre mientras esperas por tu hijo... —sintiendo mucho ver a su mujer tan deprimida, Pegasus le lleno de besos el rostro y acariciaba su espalda...

—no puedo, amor... me preocupa mucho nuestro hijo... —contesto ella mirando al vació...

—...debes intentarlo... no querrás verte enferma cuando encontremos a Yugi...

—...haaa... no me importa como me vea mientras lo encontremos... me ha hecho tanta falta, Maximillian... a veces todo lo que hago es ver los videos que le tomamos cuando era bebe...

—eso no esta bien, amor, terminaras enfermándote —entonces sonó el teléfono y Pegasus lo levanto... — si, residencia Pegasus?

—señor, hay un hombre aquí en la entrada que quiere hablar con su señora y con usted.

—quien es? —pregunto Pegasus al instante

—dice llamarse Solomon Moto y según el puede decirles algo sobre su hijo...

—hágalo pasar de inmediato —ordeno Pegasus y colgó el teléfono— querida, hay alguien que viene a darnos información de Yugi.

—de Yugi, en serio? De mi Yugi?

—si, querida... al fin... te dije que ya habría algo... —pronto, ambos angustiados padres y llenos de esperanzas estaban recibiendo al anciano Solomon a la puerta de su casa y lo invitaron a pasar a la sala— por aquí, por favor...

—gracias... —a paso normal, todos se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron asiento...

—dígame, que sabe de nuestro hijo...? —preguntó Cecilia sin poder esperar más, lo que conmovió un poco a Pegasus al verla tan desesperada, sin ser necesario que se exaltara en ello...

—...señor y señora... —comenzó el anciano— lo que vengo a contarles no es nada de lo que esperan oír, pero siento que es algo que debo decirles ahora que están en esta situación...

—díganos lo que sepa, por favor, no importa que sea... —habó Pegasus, y entonces Solomon asintió y se preparo para decir lo impensable para la pareja...

—...verán, yo soy el abuelo de Yugi...

—que? —preguntaron ambos Cecilia y Pegasus, sorprendidos.

—se que adoptaron a Yugi hace doce años en el orfanato Huxley, mismo que cerro poco después de eso...

—pero, como... como sabe eso? Quien es usted y por que viene a jugar así con mi esposa y conmigo? —Pegasus se levanto enfurecido del sofá, amenazando con el puño, y Cecilia toco su cadera y brazo al aire, tratando de contenerlo

—querido, por favor... —aun sorprendida, Cecilia no quería que se armara una pelea...

—entiendo que sea difícil de creer y más en estas circunstancias, pero es la verdad y tengo pruebas —dijo mostrándoles una pequeña foto instantánea de apenas nueve por nueve centímetros...

—amor, ese es nuestro Yugi! —exclamo Cecilia asombrad al ver la foto; la mayoría de los bebes podían parecerse, pero Yugi desde bebe tuvo una paciencia muy particular... — eso quiere decir que este hombre dice la verdad...

—...entonces los que están en esa foto son sus padres... —dijo Pegasus

—así es... ellos son mi hija y mi yerno un día después de que Yugi naciera... el edificio tras ellos es la clínica de maternidad donde Yugi nació...

—pero, como supieron, después de tantos años...? y como es que Yugi termino en ese orfanato? —preguntó Cecilia a Solomon.

—...es algo triste de contar... —Solomon cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a recordar— fue un cuatro de julio hace exactamente doce años, que Yugi nació en ese lugar... ustedes lo adoptaron pocos días después... mi hija y su esposo eran muy pobres por entonces, y después que nació Yugi les quedo muy poco dinero de sus ahorros... habían tenido malos días y mi yerno estaba desempleado...

—_ya nos vamos a asa, cariño... —un muchacho de cabello negro estaba en la habitación de su orgullosa esposa y nueva madre, quien cargaba cuidadosamente un pequeño bebe de curioso cabello rojo y grandes ojos violetas... estaba empacando las cosas mientras su esposa descansaba un poco más antes de levantarse y caminar..._

—_...si, ya lo se... —_contesto ella...

Su esposo la noto preocupada y se le acerco_— que pasa, no estas feliz de salir de aquí con nuestro hijo?_

—_...si, pero me preocupa que no tengamos mucho dinero estos días y que ahora no podré ayudarte a trabajar en algunas cosas para sacar dinero extra..._

—_no te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos... —_saliendo del hospital, la pareja se detuvo un momento a descansar en la parte recta del pasamanos de la pequeña escalinata, bajo el techado donde no los mojaba la lluvia_— oye, amor... no te gustaría que nos tomemos una foto...?_

—_una foto, pero... no nos hará falta el dinero...? —_había un viejito de grande barbas desarregladas cerca que tomaba fotos instantáneas con su gran y antigua cámara, y al mirarlo fue que el nuevo papá había tenido aquella idea...

—_jejeje... serán solo unas monedas... —_dijo dándoselas al señor que ya había escuchado la platica y e había detenido en espera de realizar un negocio_— y nos dejaran un bonito recuerdo..._

—_mmm... esta bien... —_en ese momento el bebe en sus brazos comenzó a abrir sus ojos..._ — será lindo recordar a nuestro niño así de chiquito y lindo como es ahora..._

—esa foto que se tomaron es la misma que ahora tienen en las manos... —comentó Solomon a Pegasus y Cecilia, quienes miraban sorprendidos la imagen... — mi yerno y mi hija regresaron a sus casas y trataron de seguir con sus vidas junto a su primer bebe, pero mi yerno aun no hallaba trabajo y el dinero pronto se les acabo. Apenas tenían con que comer y ni siquiera Yugi estaba muy bien por que mi hija casi no podía darle el pecho... estaban muy preocupados de que Yugi no lograra sobrevivir pro que cada vez lloraba más del hambre y el frió, y mi hija no quería molestarme pidiéndome ayuda por que nunca estuve de acuerdo con que se casara tan joven, y pensaba que si me visitaba le echaría en cara todos sus errores...

—...entonces por eso lo dejaron en el orfanato... —dijo Cecilia al fin comprendiendo todo— temían que Yugi muriera y prefirieron dejárselo a otra familia que lo pudiera mantener...

—si, ellos sabían que en un orfanato al menos tendrían suficiente para alimentarlo un poco más y un mejor lugar para que durmiera... así que un día lo llevaron al orfanato Huxley y se lo encargaron a las personas de ahí...

—pero como fue que averiguaron que nosotros adoptamos a Yugi? —pregunto Pegasus

—...por lo mismo que ustedes reconocieron esa foto —comenzó de nuevo Solomon— mi yerno y mi hija tardaron unos pocos días más en encontrar trabajos que les permitieran darle una mejor vida a Yugi pero cuando regresaron al orfanato les dijeron que su hijo ya había sido adoptado y que no daban informes de las personas que se llevaban a los niños... tan solo que los niños podían pedir informes de sus verdaderos padres cuando fueran adultos, pero nada más. Yo los fui a visitar sabiendo que mi hija ya debía haber dado a luz pero me encontré con todas estas noticias, y los invite a vivir en mi casa... poco después el papá de Yugi murió de los pulmones, y a un mes de que ustedes adoptaron a Yugi vimos la noticia de que estaban celebrando su primer cumpleaños en sociedad y lo reconocimos de inmediato... mi hija quiso ir a verlos pero yo le hice entender que podría meterse en un problema y que Yugi era legalmente hijo de ustedes, así que en adelante vivimos resignados, algo más tranquilos sabiendo que nuestro pequeño estaba con una buena familia que lo cuidarían y querrían, y guardamos cada foto o video o cualquier cosa que nos dijera un poco de él... siempre seguimos de cerca sus cumpleaños, sus graduaciones y hasta algunos juguetes que usted diseñaba pensando en el... era todo lo que nos quedaba por hacer, pero cuando vi en las noticias hace unos días que Yugi se había perdido, decidí que tenia que venir a verlos... —Pegasus y Cecilia se habían quedado sin habla... — no pude venir antes por las tormentas, pero sepan que cuentan con nosotros para cualquier cosa que ayude a localizar a Yugi...

—gracias... señor Moto... —respondió Pegasus, aun muy impactado...

—pero hay algo que quiero saber... —comento Solomon

—si? —respondió Pegasus de nuevo

—siguiendo los pasos que ha dado mi nieto, me he dado cuenta junto a mi hija de la clase de niño que es y me extraña que haya escapado de casa como se dijo en las noticias... —aquel comentario golpeo con gran fuerza a los corazones de los ya bastante angustiados padres... — que pasó, señores...? se que mi nieto no habría hecho algo así de no ser por una causa importante...que fue lo que paso que lo haya podido hacer escapar de su hogar? Pelearon, acaso...? —era obvio que Solomon también tenia sus preocupaciones, y Pegasus y Cecilia no se sentían con el derecho de callarle la verdad, ya que a fin de cuentas quizás terminaría sabiéndose de cualquier forma...

—...señor Moto... —comenzó Pegasus tras una mirada con su esposa— esto es algo que no dijimos a los policías, ya que les mentimos para hacer menos problemática la búsqueda de Yugi, así que le pedimos encarecidamente que nadie más lo sepa a parte de usted y nosotros... y su hija, si lo cree necesario...

—...se lo aseguro... —respondió Solomon ya preocupado de lo que fuera a oír, y mientras tanto, Cecilia y Pegasus se preparaban para decirle la terrible verdad al mismo abuelo de Yugi, su verdadera familia...

**Continuará...**


	18. La Búsqueda Comienza

(1)capichi: entendido en italiano.

(2) Bishonen: un muchacho muy guapo, en Japonés.

_Gracias a Lady Graison, Holly Motto, Ahza777 y Guerrera Lunar por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Lady Graison:**_ vaya, tengo un gran titulo a mi favor si hice llorar a la persona más difícil en esos aspectos, jeje, pero hay algunas personas que siguen diciéndome "casi me haces llorar", jeje, o sea que hay gentes por ahí algo más duras de conmover hasta la catarsis, jeje, sin embargo, que bien, te gustan mis historias y hasta recuerdas el nombre de capítulos en particular, me siento súper de saber eso, jeje. Thank you very much! Un gran besote. Y claro que puedes agregarme a tu MSN, pero ponle lady graison para saber que eres tú y no bloquearte.

_**Holly:**_ Si, recuerdo que me comentaste que esta en remodelación esa historia, o más bien, que lo harías cuando tuvieras tiempo, pero igual me da gusto que seamos tanto lectoras como autoras, así cada una puede disfrutar al menos un poco del talento y de la magia de otras gentes, y aprender de ellas. Jeje, te mando un abrazo y nos leemos.

_**Ahza777:**_ sip, tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es que la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y bueno, jeje, me distrajo un poco el wara, wara con los amigos por Internet, jejeje, sorry, sin embargo aquí te dejo un capitulo más, para que ya dejes descansar un poquito tu cutícula (sonrisa)

_**GL: **_jejeje, se nota que ustedes dos acaban de meterse a la onda de este fic, Dios, vienen con muchas energías, pero si los primeros 12 caps les gustaron e hicieron llorar, uy, chicos, aun les falta vereda por recorrer, jeje... (El camino es más largo y este fic es cortito de extensión por paginas, jiji) saludos, y si, yo se que cuento con ustedes, y gentecitas, ya las extrañaba!

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 18 –La Búsqueda Comienza**

Era otro día en la escuela Domino y por aquellos momentos Yugi estaba por cumplir un mes de desaparecido, lo que comenzaba a dejar su caso olvidado por la mayoría de la gente e incluso en TV había dejado de ser la gran noticia, aunque la policía siguiera en el caso y sus padres siguieran ofreciendo esa recompensa, sin embargo, los amigos de Yugi estaban realmente preocupados y Yami ya batallaba para disimular las apariencias...

—ya ha pasado medio modulo desde que Yugi desapareció —decía Tea— estoy muy preocupada, me parece demasiado extraño que haya escapado de su casa, el no es así...

—Si, es verdad... —dijo Tristan, y luego de nuevo Tea

—aun no puedo comprenderlo... desde que lo conocimos ha demostrado ser un niño muy dulce que ama a sus padres... y que sería incapaz de hacerles pasar un mal rato... —mientras se comentaban aquellas cosas, la pandilla iba camino a un bebedero al lado del baño para hombres.

—Todos estamos tan sorprendidos como tu, Tea —Joey, caminando en su típica pose con las manos a los bolsillos, no se daba cuenta aun del nerviosismo en su amigo a su derecha... — pero es la verdad y no podemos hacer nada. Aunque queramos, Yugi esta perdido y no tenemos forma de encontrar su paradero... —el resto de los chicos miraban a Joey con consternación al oírlo hablar así— si la policía no pudo, por que creen que nosotros podremos...?

—...detesto oírte hablar de esa forma —comentó Tristan— pero detesto más aceptar que tienes razón... —con pena, el gran moreno bajo la mirada y entonces todos se detuvieron en el bebedero y Joey se acerco a usarlo...

—si, pero no les parece extraño que Yugi no se haya dirigido con alguno de nosotros después de escapar? —la pregunta de Bakura desencadeno un golpe de adrenalina en Yami, quien de inmediato comenzó a sudar frió, quedando petrificado a orillas del grupo...

—Mmmm... Tienes razón... —dijo Duck— en las noticias avisaron que escapo de su casa después de una pelea con su papá... fue el día que se salio de la clase de Biología, pero parecía tan tranquilo y entonces solo salio corriendo... —cada palabra ponía más y más nervioso a Yami— pero aun así, si no quería estar en su casa, lo más normal habría sido pedir ayuda, el no es tonto como para pensar en vagar por las calles... el debió saber bien que no sobreviviría sin ayuda de alguien que lo refugiara...

Tea volteo hacia Duck cruzando sus manos sobe su falda—tienes razón... —y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle algo peculiar— oye, Yami, has estado muy callado...

—gulp!

—si, que te pasa? Pareces muy pálido y nervioso —comento Tristan— mmmm...? oye, tu no sabrás algo de lo que le paso a Yugi, o si?

—yo... —Yami buscada desesperadamente una salida de aquel aprieto, pero el mundo se cerro ante sus ojos...

—es cierto, a ti es al que más confianza le tenía Yugi, que no te dijo algo que sugiriera que le paso? —preguntó Bakura, y pronto el grupo se acerco ligeramente más a Yami, lo que al pelirrojo se le pareció un acoso y aumento sus nervios y la intervención de Duck no le ayudo mucho...

—oye, tu sabes algo, no es así?

—bueno, yo...

—Yami, tu sabes donde esta Yugi, no es verdad? —Preguntó Tea en voz baja para que no oyeran los estudiantes que pasaban por los pasillos, pero Yami guardo silencio—...Yami... si sabes donde esta Yugi, tienes que decirlo...

Yami suspiró— supongo que ya no puedo ocultárselos... —un momento de silencio inundó el ambiente— Yugi esta viviendo en mi casa...

—QUE? —gritaron todos a una sola voz, e incluso Joey dejo el bebedero y escupió el agua que tenia en la boca, salpicando al grupo

—QUE DIJISTE? —intervino Joey

—haaa! Joey! —Exclamó Tea— fíjate en lo que haces! Nos escupiste a todos!

—Yami! Como de que Yug esta...! gmmmm! Jmmmm! —Tristan, Bakura y Duck le taparon la boca a Joey y saludaron amablemente a los demás estudiantes... ahí no había pasado nada, Joey estaba loco, no había que hacerle caso...

—oye, grandísimo imbecil —dijo Duck en voz baja agarrando al rubio de su chaqueta— cuando necesitemos hacer un escándalo y echar de cabeza a un amigo te pediremos tu ayuda, capichi? (1)

—grrrr... —Joey cerró ambos ojos y entonces abrió uno— lo siento, pero no pueden culparme por reaccionar así... Yami, estas en un gran lió, amigo, y ahora tienes mucho que explicarnos...

—Mmmm... —Yami estaba notablemente resignado, pero Joey comenzó a exaltarse

—haaaaa! No puede ser! De todas las personas en el mundo YO con toda mi belleza soy el único que no puede conseguir pareja! Hasta Tea tiene al menos dos pretendientes y yo sigo derritiéndome por ese bishonen (2) extra sensual de Seto Kaiba! —los pasillos estaban lo bastante vacíos ya para que Joey se animara a hablar así, pero no contaba con que tras el, por la puerta del baño, salió en ese mismo momento el chico de sus pensamientos, lo que exalto a la pandilla— Uno de mis mejores amigos se la pasa cumpliendo sus más suculentas fantasías porno con el angelito de sus sueños, por que de seguro le dan acción a la cama por lo menos cada noche, que ni me lo nieguen, pero yo, a no, yo TENGO que estar perdidamente enamorado de ese estúpido egocéntrico miope del Kaiba boy!

—Joey... —dijeron todos...

—por que solo alguien miope pasaría por alto las indirectas de Joey Wheeler y todo su amor! Haaa! Pero es que tienen que ver esos ojos! Y que trasero!

—Joey...

—demonios! Esta tan guapo! Y esa actitud tan calladita lo hace ver tan sexy en esa ropa apretada dizque de oficina!

—Joey...

—Ho, mundo! Cuando se va dar cuenta? Grrrrrr! Pero alguien tiene que enseñarle una o dos cosas de cómo usar ese trasero para algo bueno! Por Dios, juro que conozco el Kamasutra al derecho y al revés! Quien quisiera ser sudor en esos brazos! en ese pecho! Haaaaaa!

—Joey!

—estoy seguro de que es virgen! Estoy seguro! Si estuviera aquí ahora mismo le diría...!

—JOEY!

—QUE QUIEREN? HAAAAAJAJAJAYYY! —Cuando al fin Joey volteo en medio de su discurso, se encontró con la figura alta y sensual de la que tanto había estado hablando, y se quedo congelado, con sus dedos retorciéndose como si lo hubieran aplastado...

—...—Kaiba solo lo miro unos segundos a los ojos, y entonces soltó una pequeña risita y se fue, pasando de largo a la pandilla...

—que gran discurso, Joey... —dijo Tea, y el rubio seguía inerte...

—Si, que buena la hiciste —siguió Tristan— tienes una gran don para las palabras...

—haa... haa...

—Ahora Kaiba conoce tus sentimientos —dijo Bakura sonriendo— arreglaste tu problema de una sola vez...

—haaaaagg... por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de clases el grupo fue junto con Yami hasta su casa para visitar a Yugi y hablar de las cosas; tenían muchas dudas en miente, pero Yami había querido que fuera Yugi quien les dijera la verdad y no el quien lo traicionara... si algo iban a saber, Yugi decidirá que...

—es por aquí...? —preguntó Tea corriendo la cortina del pasadizo por el callejón, y el resto de sus compañeros iban tras ella mientras Yami encabezaba la comitiva en el estrecho pasaje

—Si, solo sigan subiendo —respondió Yami— ya llegamos

—Mmmmm, Yami? Ya llegas... —cuando Yugi vio a todos sus amigos en la habitación, se quedo sin habla sentado a la cama... le parecía imposible lo que veía...

—Yugi! De verdad estas aquí! Pero que fue lo que te paso viejo? —grito Joey

—Dios, no puedo creerlo... —comento Tea— pensábamos que te habíamos perdido para siempre... y estas aquí, seguro...

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, muchachito... —dijo Duck

—haa... —Yugi, apenado, bajo la mirada, y la de Yami no era menos que la suya...

—lo siento, Yugi... no pude ocultárselos más...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos después Yugi estaba contando su historia a sus amigos y con lagrimas en los ojos recordó varias partes; cada uno de los muchachos estaba sorprendido, la mayoría boquiabiertos, incrédulos de lo que escuchaban... su amiguito había sido violado en su propia casa y no lo supo hasta aquella clase que le resulto en reveladora... era algo difícil de creer, y difícil de aceptar, aun para ellos...

—snif... eso fue lo que paso... snif... mi papá me mintió y abuso de mi, por eso me escape...

—Yugi... —exclamo Joey— rayos, apenas puedo creerlo viejo, pero esto explica otras cosas, como por que aceptaste que me metiera contigo aquel día...

—si, me resultaba difícil creer que un niño como tu estuviera metido en cosas así... —dijo Duck— es decir, solo tienes doce años y aun eres muy inocente...

—Yugi, amigo, realmente lo siento por ti... —Bakura estaba tan asombrado como todos, y esperaba poder decir algo que animara a su amiguito...

—snif, snif... yo realmente creía que estaba jugando cuando tuve relaciones con ustedes... snif... nunca pensé que estuviera tomando así algo tan serio... snif... por favor, no le digan a nadie más que estoy aquí, no quiero que me lleven a mi casa, no quiero ver a mi papá o a mi mamá...

—Yugi, lo que haces no esta bien, tus padres están muy preocupados por ti... —comentó Tea... —pero lo que te hizo tu papá tampoco fue correcto... por eso no le diremos a nadie...

—he? —todos voltearon a ver a la castaña—estas hablando en serio, Tea? —preguntó Duck

—por supuesto, si Yugi no quiere regresar a su casa el obligarlo solo lo mantendrá ahí hasta que vuelva a escapar, o me equivoco, Yugi?

—...

—así es, te escaparas de nuevo, eso no tiene caso... —dijo Tea una vez más— él mismo tiene que darse cuenta de las cosas, nosotros no podemos intervenir... además si encuentran a Yugi aquí Yami podría estar en problemas y sacarlo de ellos sería muy difícil... no olviden que el no tiene una muy buena reputación y poca gente no le tiene en mala estima...

—siento causarte estos problemas, Yami...

—... —Yami guardo silencio unos segundos—...no me preocupa prestarte mi casa, si puedo ayudarte... pero tampoco acepto la forma en que te estas comportando...

Yugi levanto la mirada en asombro, y todos le quedaron viendo, por lo que bajo la cabeza...—...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar de Domino, dentro de una lujosa mansión, un hombre muy alto de largo cabello plateado se dirigía lenta y silenciosamente a su habitación para dormir, y al llegar a ella y entrar al fin se encontró con el cuerpo de su esposa ya dejado llevar por el sueño... su rostro se veía triste y pálido, y su estado general se mostraba cansado y débil... Pegasus, que era aquella persona acercándosele en la oscuridad, la miraba preocupado... su mujer se estaba dejando llevar mucho por el dolor...

—mi Cecilia... —que sería de ella? Pegasus sabía que podía ser si seguía así, pero rezaba por que no sucediera y por que su hijo pronto los perdona y regresara a su lado... sin embargo no tenia la más mínima idea de la magnitud de las cosas...

**Continuará...**


	19. Amargas Consecuencias

**CAPITULO 19 –Amargas Consecuencias...**

Otro día más sin noticias de Yugi, un caos inmenso reina en la poderosa empresa de Ilusiones Industriales; la gente iba y venia de un lado a otro corriendo con desesperación como s hubiera habido una catástrofe en la bolsa de valores. Los papeles volaban en el aire al cada y tanto, las secretarias tenían más trabajo del usual mientras la mitad corría acarreando papeles de aquí aya y de aya a acá una y otra vez, las demás tecleaban rápidamente en sus maquinas de escribir con los peinas fuera de lugar y el semblante hecho una maraña a causa del estrés. El vicepresidente ejecutivo estaba tomando todas las decisiones suyas y de su jefe puesto que Maximillian Pegasus, el gran hombre detrás de la silla, estaba muy ocupado poniendo todo su esfuerzo en encontrar a su pequeño hijo adolescente perdido, y mientras tanto su compañía se estaba manejando como podía, prescindiendo de su actividad en el trabajo... era todo como un barco donde el capitán dormía y un marino de experiencia manejaba el timón al mismo tiempo que trataba de desenredar las cuerdas de una vela en medio de la tormenta del siglo...

—No, ya le dije que mide un metro con cincuenta y tres centímetros, y si, tiene doce años y es pelirrojo de ojos violetas con mechones negros y amarillos... no, ya le dije mil veces que no se pinta el cabello!

—Pegasus, esta no es mi idea de hacer negocios... —Pegasus trataba de darle alguna información extra a los policías para que siguieran buscando a Yugi y al mismo tiempo sostenía, o trataba de sostener, una conversación con su amigo y socio de negocios Seto Kaiba.

—haa... —suspiro Pegasus apagando de una vez su celular, convencido de que era inútil tratar de dialogar con ese policía que lo estaba atendiendo— sucede, mi querido Kaiba, que no estamos haciendo negocios... realmente no me atrevería a catalogar así este intento patético de seguir dirigiendo mi compañía...

—hum, patético es una de tus palabras favoritas... nunca pensé que la usarías aplicada a ti mismo, pero tienes razón, estas muy distraído de los negocios desde que tu hijo desapareció...

—tu también lo estarías si supieras lo que se siente ser padre y tuvieras un niño perdido hace más de mes y medio... —Pegasus quedo apoyando su rostro en una mano, mirando hacia un sofá cercano a su escritorio, pero pronto e dio cuenta de que su amigo no le estaba poniendo atención y que en la imagen de la pantalla se le podía ver dirigir la mirada a otro lado de su aula de clases— ...parece que no soy el único distraído, he? Kaiba, amigo?

—mmm...? que esperas que haga si mi socio de negocios no se concentra e nuestro contrato?

Pegasus suspiró—estos chicos, solo se les alborotan las hormonas y el trabajo pasa a un segundo plano... parece que ni los genios prodigiosos están a salvo de la adolescencia...

—siento algo parecido por ti, Pegasus... —contesto Seto con humor característico

—haaa... Solo no olvides terminar de proveer de estaciones y discos las tiendas que te indique... negocios son negocios...

—lo mismo digo, papi...

—que tengas una linda tarde, Seto...

—igualmente... —en ese momento Pegasus cerro la conversación y apago su laptop

—... —por unos momentos, Pegasus quedo en su mismo lugar solo mirando de nuevo a ese sillón como si se tratara de un televisor pasando una conmovedora película... no dejaba de pensar en su hijo, en como estaría y en si aun le guardaba aquel gran resentimiento y toda esa frustración que vio en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas el día que fue a buscarlo hasta esa misma oficina... sin embargo, había otra persona muy importante en su vida que también le preocupaba mucho... — Cecilia se esta dejando llevar mucho por la depresión... —pensaba— en dos semanas más se cumplirán dos meses de la desaparición de Yugi si todo sigue como hasta ahora... ¿Qué voy a hacer? No se que más intentar para animarla y me preocupa demasiado que duerma tanto y coma tan poco... se esta acabando sola y no es bueno, en absoluto... Dios, no soporto verla sufrir así... —entre esos pensamientos, Pegasus quedo solo y pensativo en su oficina, ajeno a los problemas de su empresa por muchas horas más...

Pero en la escuela Domino, Seto no se estaba quedando sentado pensando en la desgracia de su amigo, como estaba este sufriendo en su reclusión prestada solo a la interminable búsqueda de su pequeñín heredero... no, Seto Kaiba tenía otra idea en mente, y si, odiaba admitirlo pero si estaba algo distraído como había dicho Pegasus, y no por algo, sino por alguien...

La salida al receso ya había sido anunciada y solo Joey se había quedado un poco más en el aula, aparte de Seto, para buscar unas monedas que se le habían ido hasta el fondo de la mochila y metido dentro de una agujerito del material, y era precisamente ese el momento que el moreno de su sueños quería aprovechar para darle un significativo mensaje...

—Ho, Dios! Los chicos ya me dejaron y de seguro Tristan no me hará el favor de comprarme una torta de la cafetería! Como siempre! Grrrr, maldito, por eso me cae tan bien... ha! Aquí están! Mmmmmmmmua! Preciosas, vengan con papi! —dijo Joey a sus monedas, y en eso saco una mandarina de entre sus cosas y saco un gajo con los dientes— ahora servirán para un bien común... —hablaba el con el gajo entre los dientes— jeje, alimentarme, he...? —cuando estaba por irse Joey sintió como una mano le tocaba al hombro derecho— haaa, Seto... que es lo que neces... —Seto, sin ningún aviso, se acerco a Joey y le dio un beso cogiendo la mitad del gajo fuera de su boca y mordiéndolo en medio de aquel sorpresivo gesto con toda la intención de que el jugo resbalará por la barbilla de Joey, y entonces se separo, y a Joey se le cayo el gajo de los dientes...

—...hum... —exclamó Seto, sonriendo, y después de un momento de nada Joey se le trepo amarrándosele del cuello y cruzando las piernas tras la delgada cintura en medio de una serie de besos desenfrenados, que iban de ambas partes...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez más después de clases Yami estaba de regreso en su casa; ese día pago la renta a sus tutores e inmediatamente subió con Yugi, esperando que estuviera bien y rezando por que ya hubiera pensado mejor las cosas sobre el asunto de regresar a su casa.

—esto es ridículo —pensaba Yami al ir escaleras arriba hasta el ático, su hogar— quizás Yugi sea el que deba tomar esta decisión y el decir las cosas, y quizás si decimos la verdad a sus padres se vuelva a escapar cuando este ahí, pero el dejarlo hacer esto ya parece como cumplirle un capricho a un bebe... —al fin Yami abrió la puerta en el techo, subió las escalerillas restantes y se encontró en su habitación

—hola, Yami, que bueno que llegaste, te extrañe, me estaba sintiendo muy solo... —comento Yugi al oír abrirse la puertecilla... quien más iría a visitarlo? Estaba tan acostumbrado ya a la casa de Yami que se olvidaba que podían subir los tutores de Yami alguna vez y forzar la cerradura para esculcar, por tenerle odio a Yami o por cualquier excusa...

—Hola, Yugi...

—preparé algo de la comida que trajiste ayer para que cenaras en cuanto llegaras, mira... hice arroz al vapor y corte un poco de tofu, y si quieres puedes revolverle un huevo...

—gracias, Yugi pero quiero hablar seriamente contigo

—que pasa? —preguntó Yugi mientras le servia un plato a Yami de la pequeña porción en la ollita de la mini estufa, que alcanzaba apenas para dos

—Quiero que me digas hasta cuando piensas enfrentar la realidad y regresar con tus padres —Yugi se sorprendió al escuchar eso y dejo el plato a un lado

—pensé que no te importaba si me quedaba hasta que me sintiera mejor...

—Yugi, esto ha llegado muy lejos, tu YA te sientes mejor, pero ahora solo estas postergando esto para evitar hacer lo que sabes que debes hacer, y eso es darle la cara a tus padres y resolver juntos sus problemas.

—me estas corriendo? —pregunto Yugi, herido

—Yugi, yo no te estoy corriendo, sabes bien que no lo haría, pero esto ya lo has transformado de dolor a capricho... tu no estas tan molesto con tus padres, se que los amas, y se que extrañas a tu papá... si no por que comentas a veces que te molesta que tu papaya traicionado tu cariño?

—Yami, ya basta, no quiero hablar de eso!

—tenemos que hablar de ello, Yugi! —Yugi cerró sus ojos y se hizo duro, apretando sus puños— tienes que enfrentar las cosas, Yugi! No puedes permanecer aquí el resto de tu vida! O acaso tienes pensado perder la escuela y arruinar tu futuro? Acaso realmente no te importa lo mucho que están sufriendo ahora tus padres? No puedes esconderte para siempre, enriéndelo!

—snif, es que tu no entiendes como me siento!

—...

—snif, snif... extraño a mi mamá y a mi papá y me da pena molestarte y preocupar a mucha gente... a pesar de todo extraño a mi papi... snif... pero siento mucho dolor cuando pienso en lo que me hizo y en que me mintió... snif... hahaha...

—Yugi, algún día tendrás que superarlo y postergarlo solo te esta lastimando más... —dijo Yami con tono suave y bajo...

—...snif... imagina lo que sentirías si tu mamá te hubiera hecho lo que mi papá me hizo a mi, si te hubiera mentido, y si cada noche soñaras con sus frases dulces mientras te violaba, y en la mañana despertaras y sintieras tu cuerpo estremece al saber al fin que fuiste abusado...

—...

—snif, snif... me estremece recordarlo, me repugna y a veces hasta siento asco... snif... quisiera superar esto, quisiera regresar con mi mamita y abrazarla y disculparme con ella por hacerla llorar, pero no puedo, Yami... no puedo...

—Yugi... no llores... —Yami se acerco a Yugi hasta poder abrazarlo, y lentamente apoyo la cabeza sobre el cabello espeso y suave de este...

—snif, snif... lo, siento... snif... haaaa... —aquellos sollozos de repente culminaron en un suspiro...

—ya... ya... yo voy a ayudarte a partir de hoy, a que dejes de sentirte así para que regreses con tus padres... pero ya no llores... —Yami apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo severo que era el trauma de Yugi... su impresión de un principio fue muy grande y exploto en una gran tristeza, pero el haberlo dejado avanzar así solo empeoro todo, y ahora Yugi tenia un miedo aun más grande por enfrentar...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Del otro lado de ciudad Domino, una nueva ambulancia acababa de llegar al hospital central llevando en camilla a sala de urgencias a una joven mujer de tez blanca y cabello rubio, y tras ellos iba siguiéndolos un elegante hombre trajeado de rojo... Cecilia había caído enferma...

**Continuará...**


	20. Un Último Te Quiero

**CAPITULO 20 –Un Último Te Quiero**

—Nooooo! —recostada en la cama del hospital central en ropa del mismo, Cecilia hecho a llorar inconsolable al saber la noticia de estuvo embarazada y que perdió al bebe por los días que duro mal pasándose, deprimida por la ausencia de Yugi... Pegasus se sentía tan destrozado como ella...

—Cecilia, querida... por favor, llorar así no te hace bien, estas muy débil...

—como me pides que me tranquilice, Maximillian, como me lo pides? —Gritaba ella desesperada— al fin quede embarazada, y perdí a nuestro bebe... —sus llantos parecían no encontrar fin...

—...te entiendo amor, pero ahora, ya paso... ya no podemos hacer nada... y nuestro otro hijo aun puede estar por ahí, necesitándonos...

—...después de tantos años... después de rogarle tanto a Dios por un hijo propios y después de que adoptamos y criamos a uno y lo perdimos, finalmente conseguimos un embarazo, y lo perdimos por mi culpa... como quieres que me reponga de algo así...? haa... —suspiros, sollozos, llantos... era todo el acompañamiento a cada comentario de su mujer, y aquel animo se estaba colando rápidamente en las venas de Pegasus...

Minutos después, Pegasus dejo la habitación de Cecilia y fue a hablar con el doctor... tenia que saber que tan grave era la condición de su esposa...

—dígame, doctor, como esta mi esposa...?

—...debo ser sincero con usted, señor Pegasus, su esposa esta muy mal —aquel fue el principio de algo muy doloroso para Pegasus, y solo esas pocas palabras ya estaban asfixiando terriblemente su corazón... — su mujer no solo llego muy débil al hospital sino que la perdida de ese bebe la ha afectado muchísimo, tanto física como emocionalmente... esta muy deprimida y su falta de cooperación solo empeora su delicado estado de salud... la ausencia de su otro hijo la ha debilitado demasiado y no esta respondiendo adecuadamente a los medicamentos que le estamos dando...

—pero, no hay algo que se pueda hacer...?

—el problema es que ella no espera cooperar con ese algo; no quiere comer, no quiere salir de su habitación, apenas habla o toma las pastillas que le damos y pasa el tiempo durmiendo... sin un diagnostico medico puede decirse que su esposa se esta dejando llevar por el dolor... no tiene interés en vivir, señor... —todas esas palabras no hacían más que recordar a Pegasus que aquella enorme situación se había desencadenado por su culpa... no desde que violo a su hijo en su propia casa y les mintió a el y a su esposa, sino desde que descuido a su hijo por los negocios... ahí había empezado todo... quizás si no lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido tiempo de confundir sus sentimientos y Yugi aun estaría en casa con su madre rozagante y enjundiosa... pero no era ese el caso, y ahora, Cecilia estaba muriendo...

—...entiendo, gracias, doctor... —con una inclinación de cabeza, el doctor se despidió, pero Pegasus lo detuvo una vez más— disculpe, cree que pueda quedarme con mi esposa un poco más...?

—lo siento, las horas de visita terminaron y mientras la condición de su esposa sea delicada, no se le permitirá el acceso más que en ciertos momentos...

—si, por supuesto... —triste, solo, arrepentido, Pegasus quedo parado por un momento en el mismo lugar mirando al suelo de mosaicos blancos... Cecilia... su querida Cecilia... como podía ser que estuviera en aquella situación...? parecía imposible de creer, pues todo había pasado tan rápido, y sin saber a que más ceder fue y se sentó en uno de los sillones del área de espera...

Pegasus comenzó a recordar los días cuando era más joven y apenas conocía a su mujer... los días cuando fueron niños, y cuando fueron jóvenes y planeaban casarse...

—_En un mes será nuestra boda, Maximillian... —_dijo una bella jovencita de diez y siete años a su prometido mientras los dos descasaban sentados en la hierba del jardín trasero de una gran mansión...

—_si, lo se, y espero con ansias ese día para hacerte mi esposa... —_la bella muchacha le respondió con una dulce sonrisa..._ — dime, querida Cecilia... —_dijo Pegasus tomándole una mano a su futura esposa_— que cosas te gustaría emprender cuando estemos casados...? —_a Cecilia solo le tomo un momento el meditar antes de dar una respuesta

—_quisiera que tengamos un hijo..._

—_un hijo? Tan pronto? —_preguntó Pegasus algo sorprendido

—_si, tu no lo deseas, Maximilian...?_

—_por supuesto que si... —_respondió sonriendo y dándole un asentimiento a su agradable compañía_— es solo que no esperaba esa respuesta, pero si eso es lo que deseas, entonces será nuestra primera prioridad..._ —respondió besando las manos de Cecilia—_ tener un hijo..._

Años después de la boda, las primeras decepciones llegaron a sus vidas...

—_no lo comprendo, Maximillian... hace tanto que intentamos tener un bebe y aun no estoy embarazada... —_Pegasus guardaba silencio senado al escritorio al lado de la cama, mientras su mujer permanecía sentada tristemente en esta..._ — crees que, haya algún problema conmigo...?_

—_que dices, amor mío... —_exclamo Pegasus levantándose de su lugar y yendo al encuentro de su mujer_— no hay ningún problema ni contigo ni conmigo, ya nos han dicho los doctores que solo hemos tenido mala suerte, es todo... solo debemos seguir intentándolo..._

—_pero incluso hemos probado fertilización artificio, que más podría pasar si no es que hay algo malo con mi cuerpo?_

—_No pienses así, hemos consultado a los mejores especialistas y ya todos nos han dicho que simplemente aun no lo conseguimos, es todo... —ambos _guardaron silencio_— ...podría decirse que aun no le atinamos al premio..._

—_jejejeje... Maximillian, que cosas dices..._

—_tranquila, no quiero verte triste, ya veras como algún día lo lograremos... y al fin seremos padres..._

—pero el tiempo pasó y Cecilia y yo seguíamos esperando, hasta que nos decidimos a adoptar un bebe y vimos a Yugi por primera vez en aquel orfanato en decadencia...

—_Maximillian, míralo, no es hermoso este niño? —_Cecilia acerco sin titubeos a un pequeño bebe que obviamente tenía días de nacido, y el cual sollozaba con algo de miedo en los brazos de la que pronto sería su madre...

—_tienes razón, es un varón realmente hermoso..._

—_Y su cabello es tan lindo... que tierno se ve con este mechoncito rubio en medio de la frente... —_la dama comprobaba la verdad en aquellas palabras jugando con el flequillo dorado del bebe, quien parecía no esta muy seguro de poder bajar la guardia y dejar de sollozar o estallar en llanto...

—_lo quieres a el...? —_preguntó Pegasus

—_lo quieres tu...? —_ambos se sonrieron, y supieron la respuesta... fue aquel día que salieron del orfanato con su nuevo hijo, despidiéndose de las personas encargadas...

—_Que bonito se ve dormido... parece un angelito... —_decía Cecilia mientras mecía a Yugi en sus brazos en la oscuridad de la habitación de este, cerca de la cuna adornada de encaje blanco...

—_...si, es muy bonito, y lo educaremos para que sea un niño muy bondadoso y educado... —_Pegasus guardo silencio unos segundos_— siento que no hayamos podido tener hijos propios..._

Cecilia alzo el rostro a su esposo, que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón, a su lado, y le beso en los labios... —_no digas eso, Yugi es hijo nuestro, lo demás no es importante... o acaso no estas feliz de que al fin tengamos un pequeño como él en nuestras vidas...?_

—_estoy sumamente feliz de ello, y de verte los brazos llenos, cargándolo... —_Cecilia sonrió y entonces ambos volvieron las miradas a Yugi...

—_...entonces no hablemos más de esto y démosle a este pequeño todo nuestro cariño..._

—haaa... mi Cecilia, de haber sabido que causaría un daño tan grande... no solo mi hijo esta perdido sino que ahora estas enferma, todo por mi culpa... —los pensamientos de Pegasus parecían no tener fin, se le habían ido las horas como agua que corre libre, sin prestar atención a nada más; paso el día, el medio día, y al fin la tarde estaba por finalizar y el seguía en sus pensamientos... de no ser por el doctor que se acerco a el de repente, probablemente habría pasado la noche en vela inmerso en sus memorias...

—señor Maximillian Pegasus...?

—he...? —al fin Pegasus reaccionó— ha, doctor... lo siento, no note que se acerco a mi... como esta mi mujer?

—señor, su esposa esta muriendo...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasos desesperados resonaban sin parar a través del hospital mientras un hombre que parecía correr por su vida trataba de llegar a tiempo a la habitación donde su esposa, su verdadera razón para aquel comportamiento, estaba perdiendo la suya...

—Cecilia! Grr, déjenme pasar! CECILIA! —un aglutinamiento de doctores trabajaban con prisa alrededor del delgado cuerpo de su mujer, inyectándole alguna sustancia en un cable aquí, tomando la presión acá y mil cosas al mismo tiempo, pero el pulso en la maquina cercana se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil... ya no le veían esperanza, pero aun así estaba haciendo lo posible... — Cecilia, por Dios, no puede dejarme ahora! Aun no hemos encontrado a nuestro hijo!

—...haa... —Cecilia no respondía y bajo aquella debilidad apenas por un momento logro abrir un poco sus ojos, que se descubrieron nublados y quiso voltear al lado de su marido, pero entonces los cerro y su mano callo pesadamente de entre las dos temblorosas de Pegasus...

—NoooOOOooo! —Pegasus comenzó a sollozar hincándose a los pies de la cama, y detrás de el un sonido continuo y agudo acompañaba sus lamentos... lo habría escuchado su mujer...? habría abierto sus ojos por ultima vez para mirarlo, o solo habría sido un movimiento cualquiera...? y habrá sabido que el estaba ahí... lo habría visto...? Pegasus estaba destrozado, pero lo que más le dolía, era no saber si realmente se encontró al final con su mujer, y el no haberle podido decirle un último te amo...

—...señor, que desea que hagamos con el cuerpo...? —pregunto a lo poco uno de los doctores en fila tras la escena, cabizbajos en respeto al dolor de una persona...

—...—que haría con el cuerpo...? era una gran pregunta... nunca se había detenido a pensar, que haría con el cuerpo de su mujer cuando muriera, si ella moría antes que el... pero si una cosa sabía es que no deseaba pensar en la imagen de su mujer convertida en desperdicio humano bajo la tierra, como algo que debe ser escondido... — crémenla... —dijo al fin— tráiganme su vestido azul para vestirla, y crémenla inmediatamente...

—como desee, señor... —una vez que hubo quedado solo, Pegasus saco su celular y llamo a Croquet...

—Croquet, quiero que tomes nota de lo siguiente que voy a decirte y que cumplas cada orden que te de... —minutos después en la misma habitación donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Cecilia, Pegasus había hecho su testamento y tras colgar y vestir a su mujer acompañó el cuerpo hasta la carroza fúnebre que la llevaría al crematorio, y entonces tomo su auto y partió a recluirse en su mansión...

**Continuará...**


	21. En tus Brazos

_Gracias a Holly Motto y xanxisk Moto por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Holly:**_ thank you very much, chica. Rayos, no puedo dejar de pensar que te conozco desde ase tanto, y que una de las personas que conociste a través de el site que cree fue a Hanna Pegasus… mmmmm... me pregunto que está haciendo esa chica... como sea, lo que quiero decir es que te he tomado mucho aprecio, y bueno, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que aun lo sigas y que te guste. Además de que me animes (sonrisa) te mando mil saludos y un beso (que tacaña para los besos, verdad? Jeje, naa, es que si es un solo beso se ve más lindo, jeje)

_**Xanxisk:**_ mmm... pues de hecho me cerrilla me mando un mail dedicando esa canción... tú no eres esa chica? Rayos! YO soy la confundida... como sea, gracias por mantenerte mandando reviews, y si, s están llegando, pero no se por que esta vez como que se retrazaron un poco... no os preocupes, todo esta bien, sigue leyendo el fic, que ya pronto se termina. Saludos!

_Ja Ne!_

**CAPITULO 21 –En tus Brazos**

Tenía solo un día la muerte de Cecilia y Pegasus aun esperaba que llegaran las cenizas a su hogar... había permanecido triste y pensativo por largas horas sin descanso, sin comida... el amor de su vida se le había ido frente a sus ojos y su hijo parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, y que no volvería... sentía que había fracasado...

—...toda mi vida ha... terminado en esto...? —se preguntaba en voz baja, apesadumbrado al lado del peinador de su mujer con la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas... — perdí a mi esposa, perdí a mi hijo... que más me queda...? ...Yugi me odia o quizás... quizás también ha muerto... —los ojos de Pegasus tenían pequeñas ojeras por el poco sueño de aquellos últimos dos días, pero el dolor que mostraba parecía haberlo consumido por mucho más... sus ojos apenas brillaban y la poca luz que quedaba en ellos solo dejaba ver amargura y dolor... — me he quedado solo... tal vez... sea momento de terminar... —halando el asa de la cómoda cercana al peinador, Pegasus tomo de el una pistola negra, y quedo mirándola detenidamente con aquel vacío que parecía haberse tragado su alma... — Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el mundo exterior los medios ya se habían enterado de todo con su habitual habilidad para meterse en los asuntos ajenos, y de nuevo el nombre Pegasus era la sensación en cada noticiero, y casi cada canal hablaba de la gran sensación...

—En las noticias vespertinas tenemos para usted este impactante reportaje —comenzaba así su reportaje Sara Lee de la JTV— Cecilia Pegasus, la esposa del multimillonario inventor del juego duelo de monstruos y otras creaciones de Ilusiones Industriales, falleció ayer por la noche en el hospital central de Japón a causa de una severa descompensación y un inesperado aborto —de repente, en un pequeño y humilde hogar en un edificio de las calles pobres del centro, un pequeño niño delgado y pelirrojo se levanto de entre las mantas al lado de su compañero impactado por lo que acababa de oír en la mini tele al piso, la cual se había encendido según la programación que tenía— se sabe que el señor Maximillian Pegasus estuvo inmerso en la búsqueda de su hijo aun perdido, Yugi Pegasus, por lo que su prestigiosa compañía se encuentra ahora en un tremendo caos que sus empleados luchan por arreglar —el corazón de Yugi latía a mil por hora— pero desgraciadamente, desde la muerte de su esposa, nadie en la compañía ha tenido noticias de su presidente ejecutivo quien ahora permanece recluido en solitario dentro de su gran mansión, deprimido, según se cree...

Yugi suspiro con prisa y salio de la cama en la misma forma, alertando a Yami mientras este lo oía correr por toda la habitación poniéndose la ropa sobre sus prendas blancas, con las que había dormido al igual que el.

—mmmmnnn... Yugi, que pasa? —dijo tallándose un ojo

—mi mamá acaba de morir, Yami! Tengo que ir a ver a mi papá!

—que? —exclamó Yami con gran sorpresa, y pronto ambos chicos estaban yendo fuera de la casa por el pasadizo secreto, después de lo cual tomaron un taxi rumbo a la mansión, no sin lidiar antes con la gran sorpresa por parte del taxista quien se dio cuenta de que tenía al muchacho perdido de la TV en el asiento trasero de su auto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuestión de minutos Yugi y Yami Estaban en la mansión de Yugi abandonando el taxi y tratando de abrir la reja con las llaves de Yugi, que aun guardaba con el, pero era inútil, estaba muy nervioso para meter la llave en el cerrojo y al final se le callo por una rejilla de alcantarillado.

—Grrr! Ábranos! Déjenos pasar! —comenzó a gritar Yugi con gran desesperación, y la adrenalina corría tanto en el como en Yami, quien miraba ansioso la situación.

—oigan, páguenme! Son quinientos yenes por la carrera niños rebeldes! —grito fúrico el dueño del taxi, pero en ese momento el guardia de la casa salio de su puesto en el modulo al lado del enrejado y quedo muy sorprendido al ver al hijo de su patrón llamando para que le abrieran.

—Ho! Joven, Yugi! Es usted!

—Señor Yun! Abra la reja! Tengo que ver a mi papá! —los ojos de Yugi mostraban una consternación tremenda en medio de la desesperación... parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento pero ello no llegaba a pasar...

—Si! —gritó el guardia y de inmediato fue a darle paso a Yugi, quien no perdió un segundo para entrar corriendo a su hogar

—hey! MI DINERO! MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA! QUIERO MI DINERO! —El hombre del taxi lanzaba insultos cuan más lépero no podía ser mientras Yugi y Yami se alejaban hacia la mansión, y el guardia le impedía la pasada.

—páguele, Yun! —gritó Yugi, y entonces irrumpió en su casa azotando la puerta— donde esta mi papa? PAPÁ! PAPÁ!

—Yugi, tranquilízate, ya sabes que esta aquí

—no! Tengo que verlo ahora!

—pero por que gritas así? —preguntó Yami mientras Yugi daba vueltas sin parar corriendo alrededor de la casa

—no lo entiendes, Yami! Siento algo en mi pecho! Mi papá me necesita! Tengo que verlo ya! —Yami pudo ver la intensidad en aquel sentimiento que mencionaba Yugi, y entonces no le quedo duda... el chico presentía algo, y sabía que tenía que ir a encontrar a su padre... — snif, donde estas, papá? Haa! Su habitación! —al fin Yugi tubo la idea de buscarlo donde la habitación que compartían sus padres, pero mientras tanto, dentro de aquel acertado lugar, Pegasus no había escuchado un solo grito de Yugi...

—... —aun permanecía mirando aquella pistola, meditando... decidiendo... sus pensamientos lo habían absorbido completamente y lo enorme de la casa no ayudaba a que la voz de Yugi le llegara con menos dificultad... si, Maximillian Pegasus estaba pensando en suicidarse... — Yugi... —dijo de nuevo a la soledad, y ene l pasillo fuera del cuarto ya resonaban los pasos encarrerados de Yami y Yugi, y especialmente la agitada respiración del pequeño... — hijo, perdóname... —justo en el momento que se coloco la pistola en el pecho, cerca del corazón, Yugi abrió la puerta y su imagen y la de Yami aparecieron ante Pegasus

—PAPÁ!

—...!

—...

—...Yugi...

Fue demasiado tarde, Pegasus jalo el gatillo y el disparo resonó por casi toda la casa, el tiempo pareció detenerse un momento y luego avanzar lentamente mientras el cuerpo herido caía de la silla del peinador, y reaccionando en una fracción de segundo después, Yugi corrió a coger a su padre en sus brazos... y lo logro, quedando de rodillas en el piso con su papá descansando a su regazo, herido de gravedad y sangrando profusamente...

—papi, perdóname! No te mueras por favor! —Yugi lloraba apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su padre, sintiendo de nuevo su calidez y su suave cabello perfumado contra si...

—Yu...Yugi... estas aquí, hijo...

—papito, te prometo que no me vuelvo a escapar de la casa! Te prometo que no volveré a portarme mal ni a gritarte, pero no me dejes, por favor! no te vallas! Ya he perdido a mamá! —Yugi lloraba y lloraba, sus lágrimas ya habían empapado su rostro y mojaban sutilmente el de su padre, quien lo veía con aquella mirada débil pero a gusto a la vez, mientras se tapaba la herida con una mano...

—llamare a una ambulancia! —Gritó Yami de repente— dime donde hay un teléfono!

—al lado de la cama! —Yugi ni siquiera aparto su rostro del de su padre para gritar a Yami... estaba muy preocupado y sentía que su papito se le iba en cualquier momento... — snif, snif... papito... por que te disparaste...? te olvidaste de mi... ibas a dejarme solito en el mundo... snif... —el pobre estaba tan alterado que no se ponía a pensar que eso era lo mismo que le había echo a sus padres, pero pronto llego la ambulancia y Pegasus estaba siendo transportado en camilla fuera de su mansión, con el gran problema de que había una turba de reporteros y camarógrafos esperando en la salida para captar la noticia y tratar de entrevistar tanto al hijo, como al moribundo padre sin ninguna consideración.

—Joven Yugi! Joven Yugi! Que puede decirle a la NCM de haber escapado de su casa y permanecido oculto hasta la muerte de su madre? —pregunto una mujer en traje rojo que corría a lado de la camilla tratando de pasar su micrófono sobre las cabezas de los paramédicos, al igual que un par de decenas más de personas del medio...

—su padre intento suicidarse por su ausencia? Se siente culpable por lo que paso?

—joven Yugi, unas palabras para el Times de Japón! —intervino la reportera del periódico más popular del país

—señor Pegasus! Que será de su compañía ahora? Su hijo heredara los derechos? —preguntó un hombre de unos veinte años en traje negro

—Señor Pegasus! Señor Pegasus! Solo unas palabras, por favor!

—apártense! Que no ven que complican el traslado del herido? —grito uno de los paramédicos molesto de la poca conciencia moral de esa turba de personas, y apartando a algunas de un manotazo.

—váyanse! Dejen que ayuden a mi papá! Snif! —Yugi no había parado de llorar desde que Salio de la mansión, y parecía que los reporteros se interesaban más en ellos cuanto más lloraba... querían captar el dolor de su rostro mientras corría junto a su padre para las fotos de primera plana...

—sube a la ambulancia, muchacho —ordeno con voz grave otro de los paramédicos, ayudando a subir a Yugi— espera, hijo, tu no puedes subir!

—pero, Yugi! Debo estar con el!

—por favor, déjenlo venir!

—lo siento! Ya debemos irnos!

—por... favor... —habó Pegasus al fin— dejen, subir... al chico...

—haaww, esta bien, vamos, vamos! A prisa!

—por favor, los médicos! Unas palabras para la JTV! Solo unas palabras! —seguían suplicando los reporteros

—cierren las puertas! Vámonos! —grito el mismo paramédico de antes, ye entonces la ambulancia partió en carrera hacia el hospital saltando altos y rebasando el transito como alma que busca el diablo, y quizás de hecho si buscaba un alma...

—Yugi, hijo... —llamaba Pegasus a Yugi, quien no se había apartado de su lado, arrodillado junto a la camilla...

—papito, aquí estoy contigo, ya no te voy a dejar...

—Yugi, quiero que me escuches... tengo... tengo que decirte algo importante...

—No hables, papito, necesitas descansar... —Yugi sostenía las dos manos de su padre entre las suyas, y le besaba su cabello con gran cariño y preocupación...

—Yugi, por favor, escúchame, si muero, tienes que saber la verdad...

—noo, tu no te vas a morir, no puedes dejarme solooo... snif... —Yami se acerco a Yugi y toco sus hombros...

—Yugi... hagg... la verdad es que no soy tu padre biológico...

—que? No papito, no puede ser verdad! Yo soy tu hijo! De ti y de mamá!

—muchacho, estas inquietando al paciente —regaño con vos severa uno de los paramédicos

—por favor, debo hablar con mi hijo, Yugi, tienes que creerme...

—No! noo, yo soy tu hijo y te amo! No me castigues así papá! No digas que no soy tu hijo, snif...

—Yugi, Cecilia y yo te adoptamos hace doce años

—NO!

—Yugi! Tu verdadera familia aun vive, si muero, hagg! Tienes que buscarlos, hijo!

—no! tu siempre vas a ser mi papá! Lo demás no me importa! Solo no me dejes solo, papá! Snif, snif... —Yugi recostó sus manos y cabeza sobre un brazo de su padre y volvió a llorar, ocultando su rostro...

—Yugi, no quiero que te culpes por nada de lo que paso, todos cometemos errores, hijo, solo procura aprender de ellos, pero si muero quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida... y que seas un gran hombre, pero sobre todo, hijo, quiero que seas muy feliz...

—ya te dije que tu no te vas a morir! Snif!

—jovencito, ya ha sido suficiente, estas alterando mucho a tu padre —dijo otro de los paramédicos, y entonces la voz de uno se oyó gritar desde fuera del camión al tiempo que una gran luz entraba por las puertas metálicas que se abrieron de par en par.

—ya hemos llegado! Bajen al paciente! —la prisa y un cierto caos volvieron a llenar el ambiente: gente dando órdenes aya, paramédicos bajando la camilla por acá, Yami y Yugi bajando lo más rápido posible, además de enfermeros y médicos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala de urgencias, listos para una difícil operación.

—a prisa, a prisa! —se oían aquellas palabras pero no se sabia de quien eran

—cual es la condición del paciente? —grito el medico a la cabeza de los demás

—presenta una herida de bala bajo el pectoral izquierdo muy cerca del corazón! —contesto una enfermera con las notas de los paramédicos en mano, leyendo al tiempo que corría— el equipo 38 logro aminorar la hemorragia! No conocemos el calibre de la bala! La presión del sujeto esta bajando!

—cuantos dedos ve? Cuantos ve? —preguntó otro de los enfermeros a Pegasus

—...haa... cuatro...

—su mirada es borrosa, esta perdiendo el conocimiento!

—papá! Tienes que resistir! —Yugi corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a colocarse al menos hasta el oído de su papa, pero este podía oírlo, aunque en su cabeza todo parecía hacer una especie de eco sordo...

—Yugi...

—snif, snif! Haaaaaaa! —al final de correr tan rápido Yugi tropezó con la división de un mosaico y cayo de rodillas golpeándose la cabeza con un contenedor de ropa sucia a su lado— PAPÁ! RESISTE! TIENES QUE ESTAR BIEN! SNIF! —cuando Yami llego a su lado para abrazarle y ayudarlo a levantarse, los médicos entraron en la sala al fondo y el foco arriba de la puerta se encendió, anunciando que la operación daba comienzo... esa pequeña luz roja del foco cuadrado, hizo sentir un gran temor a Yugi... ya no había nada que Yami o el pudieran hacer, y quizás cuando esa luz se apagara, su padre no regresaría con vida...

—...el va a estar bien, Yugi... ahora sabe que tiene a alguien por quien sobrevivir...

—snif... pero que tal si no lo logra a pesar de todo...? snif... lo he hecho entristecer tanto, snif... temo que esta haya sido la ultima vez que oiga su voz... snif... o que el responda a la mía... snif... —Yugi comenzó a llorar— haaa, Yaaaamiii! Snif, snif!

Yami y Yugi eran los únicos en aquel largo pasillo, la pequeña área de espera con varios asientos azules unidos el uno del otro estaba vacía, y ni una enfermera asomo su atavío por la vuelta al otro lado... estaban solos...

El tiempo fue pasando, minuto a minuto, la operación no llevaba más de un cuarto de hora, y ni un sonido escapaba de aquellas dos puertas tras las que estaba el padre de Yugi... al fin una enfermera salio y Yugi se atrevió a mirarla, pero paso de largo con algo de prisa y regreso a lo poco con algunos nuevos instrumentos en un carrito de lamina gris con varias bandejas del mismo color... que estaría pasando ahí? para que necesitaban más instrumentos? Sería todo peor de lo que imagino? Moriría su padre...? Yugi se mantuvo un rato más mirando la puerta después de que paso la enfermera, pensando en las formas de algunos de los instrumentos que habían quedado grabadas en su memoria... formas algunas simples, otras casi indescriptibles con sencillez... cosas horribles, acciones estremecedoras pasaban por la mente de Yugi al imaginar que tocarían a su papito con eso, cortando a través de sus órganos sobre aquella plancha fría rodeada de luces blancas... solo si se asomaba un poco, pudiera ser que viera el cuerpo de su padre abierto de par, con los doctores haciendo de el fiambre para carnicería...

—Yugi...? —llamó Yami al ver la mirada llena de terror de Yugi, y este volteo— ...Yugi, tu papá esta grave pero esos médicos están bien entrenados para algo así... ellos saben como ayudarlo y ahora están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarle la vida, y para que cuando salgan de ahí puedas volver a hablarle a tu papito...

—...aja... —respondió Yugi con voz temblorosa, y volvió a bajar la mirada recostándose contra Yami, cabizbajo, y aun algo paliducho de sus resientes ideas... — mi papá esta en buenas manos... el va a estar bien... tiene que estar bien...

—Disculpa... —una nueva voz llego a los oído de Yami y Yugi, y estos prestaron atención en el acto— eres Yugi Pegasus, verdad...? —ante los ojos de ambos chicos se presentaba un anciano de baja estatura vestido en un overol verde con un paliacate negro en la cabeza...

—Si, soy yo señor... —respondió Yugi acongojado, cosa que comprendió bien su visitante.

—siento molestarte, pero soy amigo de tu padre y quería estar contigo en estos momentos... —el anciano se sentó justo al lado de Yugi en una de las sillas...

—gracias... —dijo, y luego suspiró...

—lamento que haya sucedido esto. Tu padre se deprimió mucho con la muerte de tu madre...

—...todo fue mi culpa... —decía Yugi en voz muy baja ya dolorida... — mamá debe haberse preocupado mucho por mi y por eso debió enfermarse... snif... y ahora mi papá esta en ese quirófano, todo esto es mi culpa, snif, ¡snif! —tallando sus ojos, Yugi bajo su rostro hasta sus cintura y Yami le toco su espalda y un brazo...

—Yugi, cálmate, recuerda lo que te dijo tu papá...

—...no digas eso muchacho... a tu papá no le gustaría verte así. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu papá se haya disparado, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte tranquilo o también te enfermaras.

—pero es que no entienden que voy a perder a mi papá? —Gritó destapando su rostro y mirando a su nueva compañía con las manos abiertas a la altura de su clavícula... — snif, snif... —y entonces se calmo y quedo mirando al suelo...

—...no creas lo peor desde ahora, solo Dios puede decidir si tu papá vivirá o no, pero además tiene la ayuda de esos doctores y enfermeros... —el anciano poso su mano sobre la espalda de Yugi— ten fe, muchacho... es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora...

—...si... snif... —Yugi secó sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda... — lo siento, snif, no le he preguntado su nombre, señor...

—me llamo Solomon... Solomon Moto...

—...snif... gracias por acompañarme, señor Moto... desde que se corrió la voz de que mi papá se disparo, solo reporteros se nos han acercado... parece que a nadie más le interesa mi papito... snif... no quiero que se muera... —de nuevo un ligero llanto conmovió a Yugi hasta hacerlo derramar unas pocas lagrimas...

—Calma, hijo, calma... —unos segundos pasaron antes de que Yugi se tranquilizara— es una pena que las cosas se hayan dado así, pero has aprendido una gran lección en la vida y no debes olvidarla...

—snif... quisiera nunca haber escapado de casa, snif... no importa lo que haya hecho papá, es mi padre... y el estaba arrepentido... snif... —Yugi pensaba que Solomon solo había escuchado lo dicho en los noticieros sobre las razones de su huida, pero en realidad el anciano comprendía a la perfección cada palabra, y entendía bien los sentimientos de su nieto... — ojala hubiera sido menos testarudo, de haber cedido antes quizás mamá estaría aun con nosotros... pero le costo su vida el hacerme reaccionar... snif... hahahaha... mami, perdóname... snif... —Yugi subió sus los pies a la silla y abrazo sus rodillas mientras se echaba a llorar... — quisiera verla... snif... aun la necesitaba tanto... —entre Solomon y Yugi siguieron tratando de dar animo a Yugi, o minimamente mantenerlo tranquilo mientras iba pasando el tiempo...

Durante varias horas más que duro la operación, ni Yugi ni Yami, ni aun el anciano Solomon habían pegado un ojo para descansar, y solo habían tomado algo de chocolate que les llevo una de las enfermeras encargadas de ese piso... sin embargo, Yugi no había ni comido, bebido o dormido en absoluto, y tanto Yami como Solomon comenzaban a preocuparse...

—hijo, estas muy cansado, necesitas al menos descansar para reponer fuerzas, no has comido nada...

—No tengo sueño... —le contestó a Solomon

—eso no es cierto, puedo ver cuan cansado estas con solo observar las ojeras bajo tus ojos y esa mirada agobiada...

—Yugi, deberías hacerle caso, estas muy débil... —dijo Yami tratando de convencer a Yugi

—no se... que tal si mi papá...

—si tu papá empeora o mejora, en nada ayudas y nada puedes hacer ya sea que estés dormido o despierto, entonces por que mejor no dejas descansar un poco tu cuerpo...? —los años de sabiduría eran lo que estaban ayudando a Solomon en ese momento... Yugi estaba cediendo a sus palabras, y los parpados ya parecían querer cerrársele... — ven, descansa un poco...

—Mmmm... —Yugi dejo a Solomon que le extendiera el cuerpo hasta recostarlo contra su pecho... estaba muy, muy cansado... tantas horas esperando, tantas preocupaciones y nada de alimento lo habían ido agotando poco a poco, y al sentir el cuerpo calido y suave de Solomon se sintió protegido, y deseo cerrar sus ojos, y dormir...

—eso es, duerme... duerme y cuando despiertes quizás tengas una sorpresa... —ante los ojos de Yami, Yugi quedo dormido en los brazos de aquel casi perfecto desconocido, pero a pesar de que realmente no había nada significativo para los pensamientos que corrían por su mente, Yami sintió que había algo acerca de ese anciano, que era muy especial, y muy significativo...

**Continuará...**


	22. Noticias, Arreglos

_Gracias a Holly Motto y Lady Graison por sus reviews!_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Holly:**_ Thanks, de nuevo, me encanta cuando gusta mi trabajo, pero también me da satisfacción el saber que a través de algo que yo hice, personas pudieron conocerse y hacer amistad, eso es como... agradable... te sientes útil, y sientes que hiciste algo bueno... (sonrisa) ok, ok, estamos llegando al final del show, espero hacer un buen trabajo y espero que todos lo disfrute, espero que lo hagas tu pero si no, ya sabes, se sincera ;- ) saludos.

_**Lady:**_ Mmmm, creo que necesitas leer el capitulo veintiuno, pero esto ya mismo se termina en el capitulo 23, y espero que disfrutes lo poca que queda de MEJOR QUE DUELO DE MONSTRUOS. Gracias por tu review, jeje, a ver que te parecen los últimos capítulos. Saludos.

Ja Ne!

**CAPITULO 22 –Noticias, Arreglos**

Permanecía aun la espera en el hospital y aunque no había ventanas en los pasillos, se percibía fácilmente por la actitud de las escasas personas que se llegaban a ver el hecho de que ya era de noche.

De pronto, y sin dar aviso notable al trío formado por Solomon, Yugi y Yami, la luz roja del foco sobre la puerta a la sala de urgencias se apago, y a los segundos emergió uno de los doctores en bata y gorro azul, echándose las manos a las bolsas de los pantalones, y se acerco al grupo.

—Mmmm... Yugi...? —habó Yami al sentirse perturbado por la pequeña actividad que acababa de ocurrir cerca suyo, y al abrir los ojos vio al medico— doctor, ya termino la operación?

—...mjm... —asintió el medico— podría por favor despertar al jovencito?

—Mmmmm, que esta pasando... —pregunto Solomon comenzando a despertar desembarazándose un poco de su antigua y persistente posición— doctor... —exclamo con asombro, pero ya había sido demasiado, Yugi perdió el sueño...

—Yami... —dijo tallándose un ojo y abriendo el otro— mmmm... que es todo ese ruido? De nuevo vino el casero?

—no, Yugi, el doctor esta aquí...

—he? —al fin Yugi estaba de nuevo en el mundo, conciente y lucido—...como esta mi papá...? —era la hora de la verdad, y Yugi sentía mucho miedo... el mínimo silencio antes de que le respondieran hizo estragos en su corazón... temía tanto por su papito...

—...tu papá se recuperara, Yugi —al fin todos podían sonreír, con excepción de Yugi quien aun permanecía perplejo en medio del alivio y la emoción de su vida... — la operación dio buenos resultados y en unas pocas horas más se te permitirá pasar a visitarlo, por ahora necesita guardar reposo.

—oíste eso, Yugi? Tu papá va estar bien! —gritó Yami con gran emoción... sabía lo mucho que aquellas palabras del doctor significaban para su Yugi...

—snif, snif... mi papito, mi papito podrá quedarse conmigo...

—jejeje, ya ves muchacho? —Preguntó Solomon— Dios te has escuchado, y ahora falta muy poco para que puedas volver a hablar con tu padre...

—snif... snif, snif... —Yugi sentía grandes deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo para no arruinar la felicidad del momento... — gracias, señor... snif... gracias, Yami...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin el tiempo que había marcado el medico paso y el pequeño grupo estaba en camino a la habitación de Pegasus; la emoción de Yugi crecía con cada segundo aunque su rostro expresara solo ansiedad, pero cuando al fin abrió la puerta y vio a su padre en cama, despierto y tranquilo, no pudo contener más todo su sentimiento.

—haaa! Papá! —gritó regalando una gran sonrisa

—hola, Yugi... — respondió Pegasus con el mismo gesto, y entonces Yugi hecho a correr hacia el

—papito! Estas bien! jajaja!

—haa! Jajaja, sigues siendo el mismo campeón de siempre, verdad? Fuerte como un oso—dijo al sentir a su hijo llegar a cogerlo en un fuerte abrazo, resintiendo un poco las puntadas bajo los vendajes que le rodeaban el pecho...

—papito, tu ve tanto miedo, pensé que no te volvería a ver... —Yugi levanto su inocente mirada hasta encontrar la cariñosa y más madura de su padre...

—pero estoy bien, así que ya no tienes por que tener miedo... —tomando la frente de Yugi con sus manos, Pegasus la acerco un poco hacia el y la beso... — perdóname por preocuparte, hijo... realmente no estaba pensando...

—no, papito, yo soy quien debe disculparse por haberlos preocupado tanto a ti y a mamá... lo siento mucho, te prometo que no volveré a portarme mal —Yugi abrazo suavemente a su padre y dejo caer algo de su peso sobre este...— solo quisiera que todos pudiéramos regresar juntos a casa...

—...lo se, yo quisiera lo mismo... —Solomon se acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la conmovedora escena, y entonces Pegasus, quien abrazaba a Yugi y le acariciaba con ternura su cabello, vio al anciano cerca de ellos, y sus pensamientos pasaron a ser otros... — señor Moto...

—es bueno verlo sano otra ves, señor Pegasus...

—claro, Yugi? —Yugi volteo a ver a su padre— ya conoces a este señor...?

—ha, si papi —dijo mirando un momento a Solomon, pero no sabía a que se había referido su padre exactamente... sin embargo en esta ocasión no tardaría en saberlo... — el es el señor Solomon Moto, un amigo tuyo. Fue muy amable, nos acompaño a Yami y a mí durante toda tu operación...

—Mmmm... —medito Pegasus— Yugi, este señor es más que un amigo mío... —Yugi guardo silencio— Yugi, el es tu verdadero abuelo...

—... —sin saber que decir, mudo por completo y sin alguna emoción intensa aun presente en su semblante, Yugi volteo de nuevo para ver a Solomon... pero este también guardo silencio...

—que piensas al respecto, hijo? —Pregunto Pegasus— no quieres saludar a tu abuelo...?

—yo... no lo se... —tanto Pegasus como Yami, y especialmente Solomon, guardaron silencio—...no es que me moleste... no es eso, ni que no desee quererlo... pero han pasado muchas cosas; acabo de perder a mi mamá y por poco te pierdo a ti... solo... solo no siento que pueda manejar esto ahora... aun extrañó a mi mamá, eso y tu salud es todo lo que hay en mi mente ahora, papá... lo siento, señor...

—no te preocupes —respondió Solomon— entiendo que sea difícil asimilar tantas experiencias de una sola vez, pero aun así quisiera decirte que no soy lo único que queda de tu otra familia —dijo así por consideración a Pegasus, ya que Solomon comprendía perfectamente que el amor de Yugi por su padre adoptivo era un lazo de toda su vida que no podría romper nunca, y que además no deseaba romper... Pegasus era realmente su padre, y así tenía que entenderlo... — por ahora no quiero abrumarte con más información... se que tienes mucha por ordenar en tu corazón...

—...mmm... aja... —fue todo lo que Yugi supo contestar, pero Yami se acerco a el para abrazarlo, a sus espaldas, sin embargo esto llamó la atención de Pegasus y Yami lo pudo ver de inmediato en sus ojos.

—hee... lo... lo siento, señor... —dijo soltando a Yugi

—esta bien, mi esposa y yo ya habíamos acordado dejar a Yugi guiarse por sus sentimientos, y si su corazón esta contigo, entonces no les impediré quererse...

—gracias, señor Pegasus...

—muchas gracias, papá.

—Pero ustedes dos han tenido relaciones, o me equivoco? —Yami y Yugi se exaltaron, quedaron petrificados en sus lugares y luego graciosos sonrojos los recorrieron de oreja a oreja... — eso me parece un si, en cualquier caso todo lo que deseo es que se vayan a hacer exámenes para asegurarse de que no se han contagiado de alguna enfermedad, ya que según se, Yugi fue violado en la esuela, y después de eso imagino que ustedes han seguido encontrándose íntimamente, por lo que ambos podrían estar en riesgo...

—...bueno... acompañare a Yugi a hacerse los exámenes... —contesto Yami metiendo sus manos a sus pantalones con algo de pena...

—tu no te los harás, Yami? —pregunto Yugi ingenuamente...

—no puedo, Yugi. Sabes bien que no tengo el dinero para pagarlos, me correrían de mi hogar si no completo la renta...

—si no te molesta que yo pague por ti, tus análisis pueden correr de mi cuenta, como un favor —ofreció Pegasus

—en serio, señor...?

—por supuesto. Haces muy feliz a mi hijo y si llego contigo a mi casa es por que estaba contigo, no? eso quiere decir que has cuidado de el todo este tiempo.

—señor, lo siento mucho. Debí confesar desde un principio que Yugi estaba en mi casa, pero no quería obligarlo... el estaba muy afectado y no me atreví a presionarlo más... —Yami se encogió de hombros y miro apenado al suelo

—olvídalo, eso ya quedo en el pasado y la verdad es que no puedo quejarme de lo que paso. Era natural que Yugi reaccionara así, y lo comprendo, pero ahora solo quiero saber que están sanos para poder descansar tranquilamente...

—esta bien, papá, nos haremos los análisis si eso te tranquiliza, y gracias por ayudar a Yami.

—no es nada...

—Pero significa mucho para mí... —intervino Yami... Pegasus, Yugi, Solomon, todos... todos pudieron ver que Yami realmente apreciaba ese gesto y aunque solo Yugi conocía la historia de la madre de Yugi, igual su papa y su abuelo captaron que había razones muy fuertes para que Yami se sintiera así... — gracias, señor...

—...y a ti, muchacho...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los análisis, resultaron negativos; Yugi y Yami estaba felices de saberlo y Pegasus aliviado de que al menos su error no hubiera echo más daño a su muchacho, y Solomon, de igual forma, se encontró muy feliz de saber que su nieto estaba sano, sin embargo Pegasus estaba cansado de tanto hablar y navegar con sus visitas, y se durmió mientras Yugi cuidaba de él, pero mientras este lo hacia sus amigos llegaron a visitarlo...

Toc, Toc...

—adelante... —respondió Yugi, y pronto sintió curiosidad por voltear al no escuchar más que varias pisadas que se detuvieron, sin haber después más sonidos— quien es... amigos! —exclamo sorprendido

—hola, Yugi, como esta tu papá? —preguntó Tea con su clásica sonrisa, y los demás no eran la excepción al regocijo de que todo el lío del escape al fin hubiera terminado.

—esta algo cansado, su operación fue muy complicada pero ya hable con el y no esta enojado conmigo... —Yugi miraba a su padre— el doctor dijo que podrá ir a casa en unas dos semanas si sigue como va...

—que bueno, Yug —intervino Joey, y entonces Yugi volteo a verlo pero se asombro al ver a cierto empresario tras su amigo tan espontáneo... — jejeje, lo siento mucho, Yug, no te lo había dicho pero, bueno, tu sabes... el amor llama...

—wow... —al oír la respuesta de Yugi todos comenzaron a reír— shhhhh!

—ay, perdona, viejo... —habló Tristan rascando su nuca...

—como sea, ahora que tu papá esta bien y tu has regresado a su lado, supongo que volverás a tu hogar y seguirás con la escuela como de costumbre, o no, Yugi? —preguntó Bakura

—Mmmm... por supuesto que haré eso, pero... no será tan fácil, y no será igual... —de un momento a otro el tono de Yugi se volvió apenado...

—por que lo dices, Yugi? —preguntó Duck, y mientras aquellas conversación comenzaba, Yami permanecía dormido en un pequeño sofá a la esquina izquierda de la habitación... aquel hospital no era uno cualquiera...

—...mientras trasladaban a mi papá hacia este hospital, el pensó que podría morir y no quería hacerlo sin decirme la verdad sobre mi vida...

Tea se llevo una mano al pecho en un puño, y se aventuro...—que verdad, Yugi?

—si te incomoda que este aquí, puedo salir de la habitación. —ofrecí Seto, considerándose aun el nuevo, o al meno el nuevo para Yugi...

—No, esta bien... —Yugi suspiro— la verdad es que soy adoptado —todos quedaron sorprendidos... — Maximillian Pegasus no es del todo mi papá... mi mamá y el me adoptaron hace doce años, pero aun así yo los sigo queriendo como mis padres verdaderos... por que lo son, ellos me criaron y quisieron con todo su cariño y vieron que nunca me faltara nada. No importan los errores que cometieran, aun los amo, y aunque mi mamá haya muerto, la sigo queriendo en mi corazón...

—Yugi, no puedo creerlo... —comentó Tea...

—es verdad, es impresionante... —siguió Duck

—se que es difícil de creer, yo tampoco lo creí al principio, o más bien no quería creerlo... pero es la verdad, soy adoptado, aunque realmente eso ya no me importa... —todos miraba a Yugi, quien no apartaba sus ojos de su papá—él es mi papá, así lo siento yo y el me siente como su hijo, eso es lo que realmente me importa...

—entonces cual es el problema, Yugi? —pregunto Bakura

—si, viejo, por que crees que será difícil regresar a tu hogar si solo te importa que tu papá realmente te quiera, es decir... si tu lo quieres también, después de lo que hizo...

—...el problema es que mi otra familia esta viva y hoy conocí a mi verdadero abuelo... —de nuevo todos estaban boquiabiertos y sin habla— pero, además el me dijo que no solo el resta de mi familia... lo entienden? Mis papá y mamá quizás aun viven, lo más posible es que sepan que estoy aquí, con mi padre, y que yo ya se de su existencia y de mis raíces...

—...tienes miedo de conocerlos, Yugi...? —preguntó Joey en tono suave... incluso la mirada de Seto era menos dura y fría que de costumbre bajo aquella situación...

—no es miedo... es solo que no se si realmente quiero conocerlos... ni siquiera se por que me abandonaron, o como llegue al orfanato donde me adoptaron... y si los veo, no se que vaya a sentir, si los querré o no, y tampoco quisiera hacerles pasar un mal rato...

—yo creo que deberías darte una oportunidad...

—he..? —al voltear, Yugi se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Yami, quien le tocaba un hombro...

—deberías al menos visitarlos un momento, para que sepas que sientes en verdad... no crees que ambos se merecen esa oportunidad?

—pues... yo...

—ellos te buscaron, Yugi, lo que significa que te aman, si no, no les habría importado saber de ti, o de tu papá... —Yugi guardaba silencio— no te han visto en doce años, y mira lo que sufrieron tus padres solo en dos meses... —aquel comentario toco verdaderamente al sentir de Yugi... comenzaba a aceptar las palabras de Yami...— por supuesto que no estas obligado a quererlos, después de todo, pero que tal si realmente los quieres? Por que mejor no ir y averiguarlo, de otra forma, nunca lo harás y siempre tendrás esa duda en tu corazón...

—Opino igual que Yami, Yug —hablo Joey

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ambos... —intervino Seto

—Si, Yug, prénsalo—ese era el momento para las palabras de Tea— si vas y los conoces, quizás descubras que hay un gran cariño para ti, esperándote, y quizás, tu también sientas que deseas corresponder ese cariño...

—Si, Tea tiene razón, Yugi —exclamo Bakura, y luego Tristan.

—lo mismo digo yo

—Y yo —se oyó decir de Duck

—Yugi... —Yami se acerco a Yugi hasta cogerlo en un pequeño abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos... —ya perdiste a una madre, y si la otra aun vive, no te gustaría conocerla...?

—...

—no te gustaría conocer a la mujer que te dio la vida, Yugi...? —la sonrisa de Yami y su mirada eran tan calidas... Yugi podía sentir su cariño por todo su cuerpo, queriendo brotar por su pecho de lo mucho que era... estaba convencido...

—mjm... —exclamó al fin con un asentimiento, y una sonrisa— tienen razón... amigos... —volteo Yugi a verlos a todos— voy a conocer a mi familia...

**Continuará...**


	23. Una Vez Más Decir Mamá

_Gracias a Lady Graison, Ahza777, By-Unika y Xanxisk-Moto por sus reviews (sonrisa)_

_**Respondiendo:**_

_**Lady:**_ Uy, amiga, te llevaras una gran sorpresa, creo, pero... por que dices que Maxi Peggy tiene guayabitos en la azotea...? no me cae el 20 pero como que te refieres a su coquito y no a la azotea de su mansión... o me equivoco? Y en cualquier caso, eso que quiere decir? Jeje, sorry, me explicas? Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review.

_**Ahza777:**_ Gracias por todo, por las felicitaciones de mi cumple y demás, pero sobre el lemon de Joey con Kai... no se si entiendo pero a ver... a mi no me gusta bay blade.. Lo llego a ver cuando me tomo un chocolate en medio del ocio dentro de mi casa, pero no me interesa, la verdad, y odio los crossovers... sorry... (sonrisa) muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo y otras historias mias, si te animas a leerlas.

_**By-Unika:**_ muchos Thank you a ti, jeje, aquí esta este capitulo, ojala lo disfrutes. Saludos. Es bueno verte por aquí aunque tus reviews son bastante esporádicos, pero da gusto saber que la gente no se ha olvidado de uno (sonrisa) o que le gusta lo que uno hace. Te cuidas ;- )

_**Xanxisk-moto: **_bueno, espero haber actualizado suficientemente rápido para que leas esto aun mientras estas en tu compu lo que resta de este día, o al menos, para que te enteres hoy (sonrisa) thank you por tu review, gracias por todo y te cuidas mucho.

_Ja Ne!_

**(1) mecha:** un robot de forma semi humana usado para combates, tal cual los robots de Gundam Wing, los de La Visión de Escaflown o los evas de Evangelion. En este caso se hace referencia a una miniatura de juguete.

**CAPITULO 23 –Una Vez Más Decir Mamá**

Era la mañana siguiente tras la visita de los amigos de Yugi al hospital, y Yugi estaba terminando de prepararse para visitar a su familia... su padre estaba despierto y descansando en su cama mientras él iba de un lado a otro viendo su ropa lisa aquí, su cabello peinado acá, agitando las manos de aya para acá... estaba algo hiperactivo...

—Yugi, no estés nervioso, tu familia esta ansiosa por verte y yo estoy seguro de que te amaran tanto como tu madre y yo te amamos a ti… —dijo Pegasus, sonreído

Yugi paro en medio de la habitación al escuchar aquello—he? Como sabes que estoy nervioso?

—No has parado de dar vueltas —respondió con una ligera risa a través de sus palabras— ten calma, todo estará bien —cortando la conversación de padre e hijo, alguien toco a la puerta.

—Yugi, estas listo?

—Si, señor Moto… —Solomon sonrió a su nieto a pesar de aquellas palabras, y termino de abrir la puerta para ir a su lado— vamos... —con un par de apretones al hombro del muchacho, ambos abuelo y nieto dejaron el cuarto— te veré luego, papá... —Yugi agitó su manó lentamente, como no queriendo irse...

—hasta luego, hijo, cuídate mucho.

Fuera del cuarto de Pegasus los amigos de Yugi ya lo estaban esperando para acompañarlo a conocer a su familia... todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban ahí.

—Hola, Yugi —Saludó Tea

—Hola Tea…

—Hola, Viejo, te ves bien, tu familia estará encantada de ver que tienen un miembro tan guapo en la familia —comentó Joey dando un golpecito amistoso con su puño a un hombro de Yugi.

—si, claro… —tratando de no parecer pesimista, Yugi forzó una débil sonrisa…

Viendo aquello, Yami se acerco a Yugi, brindándole apoyo con un pequeño abrazo una vez más, como anteriores veces—animo, todo va a salir bien, Yugi... —la sonrisa de Yami no podia más que reafirmar la confianza del pequeño...

—Si, muchas gracias…

Pronto la pandilla estaba en el pequeño auto antiguo de Solomon camino a su casa-tienda de juegos; era tal el espacio dentro del vehículo que algunos tuvieron que irse sentados arriba de los otros, lo que Bakura, sentado arriba de Duck, Yugi, sentado arriba de Yami, y Joey, sentado arriba de Seto, no encontraron del todo desagradable... pero Tea y Tristan no podían decir lo mismo desde el asiento delantero, y ambos miraban a lados contrarios a muecas de incomodidad y sonrojos bastante obvios...

—Me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido conocernos, Yugi—comenzó la conversación Solomon con aquellas palabras, mientras conducía— te diré que no es mucho lo que encontraras en mi casa, pero es la tuya también y todo lo que hay dentro se te ofrece con gusto... sin embargo hay personas ahí que tendrán más gusto en verte, y creo que sentirás lo mismo...

—si, claro…—contestó Yugi algo preocupado de que no fueran así las cosas.

—calma, se que es duro todo esto, pero confía en mi, nadie te reprochara nada, aun si no te sientes cómodo en casa o con lo que encuentres en ella, es comprensible… fuiste criado por otra familia que te educo y amo como no lo hicimos nosotros, pero todo lo que deseamos es que nos conozcas, y no obligarte a que nos ames... aunque estaríamos muy felices si eso llegara a pasar, Yugi...

Yugi suspiro profundamente antes de responder—señor, como fue que termine en aquel orfanato...? —el silencio invadió el vehículo, más Solomon no parecía molesto—...me abandonaron...?

—….es más complicado que eso, Yugi, pero no creo que sea yo quien deba explicarte esa historia...

—entonces quien? —pregunto Yugi en el acto

—espera a llegar a casa, y lo sabrás… presiento que te gustara en esta forma…. —después de eso Yugi y todos guardaron silencio, y el se recostó contra Yami quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, dándole paciencia, y consuelo...

—bien, aquí estamos —una vez en la casa del anciano Moto, aun así para Yugi, este quedo algo impresionado al ver el curioso pero lindo diseño de la casa tienda, leyendo las palabras "GAME" en el frente, y "Kame" en el anuncio al lado de la puerta... era un lugar sencillo, bien arreglado y decorado en los lados por unas pequeñas jardineras con flores rosadas... — Yugi, no quieres entrar?

—he? Si… —al pasar a la casa por el lado de la tienda, Yugi pudo ver que e trataba de un lugar poco común, pero que a la vez se hacía interesante en todo sentido; las estanterías estaban tapizadas de juguetes raros, algunos que jamás había visto o imaginado, y claramente se podía ver que muchos de ellos, eran de diferentes partes del mundo, desde un clásico payaso bailarín de Francia, hasta modernos mechas (1) coleccionables para armar... Momentos después el grupo estaba entrando a la sala...

—Yugi, quiero presentarte a alguien… —Solomon alzo su palma en señal de invitar a Yugi a pasar, y justo en ese momento la figura de una linda dama en falda marrón claro y suéter amarillo, de vivos ojos violeta, salio del claro al fondo de la sala, y quedo mirando a Yugi frente a frente... —Yugi, ella es...

—Mamá… —nadie pudo decir algo más al oír a Yugi decir aquella palabra, y la mujer al fondo le dejo ver una dulce sonrisa... — haa... Mamá! —aunque dudo el primer paso con un suspiro, no paso ni un segundo más antes de que Yugi saliera corriendo hacia su madre, reconociéndola de inmediato en alguna inexplicable forma...

—Yugi… —la mujer al fondo al ver a su hijo reaccionar así, se hincó en el suelo y recibió a Yugi en sus brazos con la misma dulce sonrisa…

—Mami… —todos los amigos de Yugi trataban de contener las lagrimas; incluso Seto estaba sonriendo de forma calida, y Solomon se sentía muy complacido de ver que su presentimiento fue acertado, acerca de que Yugi no batallaría mucho en llegar a querer al menos a esa parte de su familia...

—…hace mucho que no te abrazaba, mi bebe…

—snif, snif…—Yugi no quería siquiera abrir los ojos o moverse un ápice de donde estaba... la sensación de volver a estar en los brazos de aquella mujer que veía de nuevo en su vida, sin un solo recuerdo y habiéndola reconocido y sabido que era su madre, era maravillosa... se sentía protegido y amado, y el aroma y calor que ella despedía, le resultaban completamente familiares...

Tomando a uno de los chicos por su brazo, Solomon les hizo señas de ir a otra habitación para dejar a Yugi y a su madre pasar tiempo a solas, pensando y dando a entender perfectamente que tendrían mucho de que hablar, y fue cierto; un minuto después madre e hijo estaban sentados a uno de los sillones, abrazados y conversando...

—Es tan maravilloso volver a abrazarte, hijo… casi no puedo creer que estés aquí… —las suaves caricias que Yugi sentía en su cabello de las pequeñas manos de su madre le eran exquisitas... se sentía de nuevo como un niño pequeño... pero tenía cosas serias que preguntar...

—mami, puedo preguntarte algo? —al fin Yugi tomaba el valor para enfrentar su pasado, su más antiguo pasado, y a su madre... quería saber la verdad, fuera cual fuera...

—dime, hijo.

—que paso conmigo antes de llegar al orfanato...? como es que llegue ahí, madre? Acaso...?

—Si te abandonamos? —Yugi quedo callado— no hijo, tu padre y yo nunca te hubiéramos abandonado, te amábamos...

—entonces que paso, mamá...? quiero saber que paso conmigo... y con ustedes... papá aun vive?

—no, hijo, el falleció un tiempo después de que naciste... —de nuevo Yugi aguardaba a su madre— tu abuelito y yo somos todo lo que queda de tu familia, y tu padre el señor Pegasus, por supuesto... pero nosotros no te abandonamos... no es ese el caso, hijo...

—dime, mami... —Yugi mantenía sus ojos en los de su madre, sin parpadear apenas una fracción de segundo mientras se apoyaba en el regazo de ella...

—es algo duro de explicar, por que fue muy doloroso para tu padre y para mi... pero te diré como paso... hace doce años, cuando naciste, tu padre y yo éramos muy pobres, tan pobres que apenas podíamos costear nuestra casa y alimentos, y pagar los servicios de la maternidad donde naciste represento un gasto considerable para nosotros, pero no creas que fuiste un problema o un error—advirtió de inmediato su madre a Yugi, quien se exalto un poco en ello— te deseábamos con todo el corazón, planeábamos tenerte desde que nos casamos, pero no contábamos con que tu padre quedaría sin empleo... aun así, nunca tuvimos mucho dinero, pero deseábamos crecer y ver por una vida mejor, y eso te incluía a ti, sin embargo en poco tiempo comenzamos a ver que no íbamos a poder mantenerte con nosotros, al menos no sin arriesgar tu salud o arriesgarnos a perderte por que no teníamos con que protegerte o alimentarte lo suficiente, y por eso un día tomamos la decisión de dejarte en un orfanato, donde al menos tendríamos la seguridad de que vivirías...

—...prefirieron perderme que verme muerto... —la madre de Yugi le sonrió...

—Piensas como tu padre... —Yugi parpadeo un poco

—mi papá Moto o mi papá Pegasus...?

—jejeje, tu papá Pegasus... el dijo lo mismo cuando tu abuelo fue a contarle esta misma historia... —Yugi sonrió y dejo entrever un ligero sonrojo, con timidez— te educaron muy bien, eres un gran muchacho... pero aun así siento que mantuviste algo de todos nosotros, contigo...

—de verdad lo crees, mamá? crees que me parezco a ustedes?

—Por su puesto que si, fuiste, eres y siempre serás nuestro bebe, parte de esta familia... —al decir eso, la mujer aparto los mechones de Yugi a un lado y le beso la frente... — considérate tanto un Moto, como un Pegasus...

—...puedo tener tu apellido, mami...?

—claro que si... pero no olvides el de tu padre, eso lo haría muy feliz aya donde esta.

—huum... —rió Yugi— me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte, mamá... especialmente, después de perder ya una... —sintiendo la repentina tristeza de su hijo tanto en su abrazo como en su actitud, la madre de Yugi le abrazo todavía con más cariño y le beso en su cabello, acariciando su espalda... sin embargó Yugi recordó algo importante —mamá... ya sabes... que me gusta un muchacho... y que me violaron...?

—tu papá le contó a tu abuelo y el me contó a mi, pero no te preocupes, respetamos tus decisiones... lo que más queremos es que seas feliz, y lo que te haya pasado, no fue tu culpa...

—...—los ojos de Yugi casi lloraban de la alegría... pensó por un momento que quizás su madre se molestaría al saber en lo que se había convertido su hijo, ampliando la extensión más allá de los buenos modales o los parecidos familiares... —mami, quisiera pedirte algo...

— ¿que es, mi amor...?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora más tarde la pandilla estaba de regreso en el hospital, y mientras los chicos, con excepción de Yami, iban a la cafetería del edificio a comer algo, Solomon despidió a su hija y a su nieto antes de dejarlos a las afueras de la habitación de Maximillian Pegasus...

—te veré más tarde, hija, ahora me iré a atender el negocio. Se que te dejo en buenas manos —comento mirando a Yami y Yugi, pero especialmente a este ultimo.

—Esta bien, regresaré más tarde a casa —respondió ella

—Hasta luego—exclamó Solomon

—Que te valla bien, abuelito —se despidió al fin Yugi...— vamos, mami. —llamó Yugi a su madre, y entonces ambos entraron a la habitación después de tocar— papá?

—Yugi, como te fue?

—jaja, papá, me d tanto gusto verte, me fue muy bien. conocí a mi mamá y ella me quiere mucho, estoy muy feliz de haber tomado es decisión... —mientras Yugi decía aquello, su madre encaminó lentamente dentro de la habitación, pero aunque a diferencia de su padre que había perdonado a Pegasus, ella aun no lo había hecho... no podía aceptar aun que hubieran lastimado a su bebe, y menos por la mano de quien ese bebe llamaba papá, pero... al ver a Yugi abrazarlo con tanto cariño, de forma que casi parecía que se dejaría fundir en sus brazos, la madre se preguntaba, ¿Qué habría en ese señor, que permitió a su hijo perdonarle su terrible falta, y seguir amándole de aquella exagerada forma...? lo que fuera, ella no podía verlo, pero estaba decidida a conocer a Maximillian Pegasus, tanto por complacer a su hijo, como por conocer al hombre que lo había lastimado.

—que bueno, Yugi. No esperaba menos de esas personas, se notaba que realmente te quieren...

—papi, ella es mi mamá, la traje para que te conociera —dijo apartándose del cuerpo vendado de su padre y mirando hacia su mamá, quien se acerco un poco más al acto.

—mucho gusto, señor... soy Akiko Moto, la madre de Yugi...

—es un placer conocerla, señora —Pegasus pudo notar cierta incomodidad en aquella mujer que era la madre de su hijo, y la comprendió muy bien, no como Yugi quien estaba cegado por la felicidad de ver conocerse a su padre y a su madre. Ambos diferentes, pero ambos muy amados en su corazón...

—Yugi...? —Yami se había mantenido a ralla de la situación, pero pronto decidió hacerse notar, pues comenzaba a sentirse echo a un lado.

—Yami! —Yugi corrió hacia su novio— platicamos en el balcón?

—Si, claro —sucedía que aquel hospital tenia un pequeño balcón a las afueras de cada cuarto, con puertas corredizas de cristal y cortinas blancas... era ahí donde Yugi quería ir, para conversar mientras dejaba a sus padres conocerse.

—mamá, papá, estaré afuera con Yami.

—Claro —respondieron ambos padres, no muy cómodos de haberlo hecho al mismo tiempo... pero ya fuera, en el balcón...

—estas bien, Yugi...? —pronto Yami noto que Yugi no estaba muy animado... algo le pasaba... — te sucede algo malo? Creí que te había dado gusto conocer a tu madre y afianzar lasos con tu abuelo...

—...claro que me dio gusto, pero me preocupa que mi mamá y mi papá no se lleven bien...

—por que? —preguntó Yami suavemente

—Mmm... no me pareció que mi mamá estuviera muy conforme camino aquí, no se, creo que le guarda cierto rencor a mi papá por lo que me hizo...

—compréndela, Yugi, es tu madre. No es fácil para ella aceptar que le hicieron un daño así a su propio hijo, que por si fuera poco no había visto en doce largos años... trata de imaginar como se siete... no es difícil entender que esto lo hace por ti...

—...crees que hice mal...? —Yami miraba hacia los edificios e la ciudad, mientras Yugi lo miro a el.

—tu solo hiciste lo que te dijo tu corazón, no era tu intención hacer daño o incomodar a nadie... pero en un futuro deberías recordar medir tus peticiones.

—Mmmm... —Yugi hizo un puchero bajando la mirada hacia la banqueta, y Yami le sonrió tomándole de su hombro opuesto...

—...Así que usted fue quien tuvo a Yugi —declaró Pegasus a la mujer sentada en la silla cerca de su cama de hospital, inclinada hacia el frente, de la cabecera.

—Así que usted es quien adopto a mi hijo... —respondió la madre de Yugi

—es un honor conocerla, su me permite decirlo. Sin Yugi en las vidas de mi esposa y mía, nada hubiera sido lo mismo. Siento que las cosas hayan tomado un giro tan drástico.

—yo también siento mucho tener que saber lo que le ha hecho a Yugi, si me lo permite...

—entiendo que este molesta por ello

—no señor, estoy realmente indignada por ello... aunque en realidad no podría explicar la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que estoy experimentando desde el día en que me entere... no puedo creer aun que usted, padre, le hiciera eso a mi Yugi, que es su hijo aunque no lleve su sangre...

—le agradezco que comprenda eso, pero mis actos no tienen perdón en cualquier caso... lo que hice estuvo mal y lo acepto, y me arrepiento. Temo que no pueda hacer mucho más, pero me siento agradecido de haber obtenido el perdón de mi hijo y recuperado su cariño...

—Yugi es un niño muy bondadoso y a usted siempre lo ha amado y respetado muchísimo, no me extraña que lo hiciera, pero tampoco que escapara...

—puedo ver que realmente le ha seguido la vida...

—es mi hijo, señor Pegasus...

—si, lo entiendo...

—señor Pegasus? —llamo una enfermara entrando a la habitación con un traper y varias notas en el— vengo a tomarle la presión y la temperatura.

—gracias

—...terminare en un momento... —mientras la enfermera presionaba cada vez más la bomba de aire del aparato envolviendo el brazo de Pegasus, la mamá de Yugi quedo en silencio hasta que Pegasus llamo su atención...

—sabe, en mi hogar tengo varios álbumes llenos de fotografías de Yugi desde que fue bebe hasta hace unos meses, cuando entro a su nueva escuela... —aquel comentario llamo la atención de la madre de Yugi— se que no tienen muchas fotos de Yugi usted y el señor Moto —dijo así para no dejar ir chismes en boca de aquella enfermera— si usted gusta, podría pedir que las trajeran para usted y mandar copiar las que desee, todas, si usted gusta...

—...se lo agradecería... —la enfermera se distrajo un poco en medio de su trabajo al ver aquella escena... y sonrió, prosiguiendo con sus asuntos, pues aquello le olía a romance en semilla...

—es todo, señor Pegasus, vendré más tarde para traerle sus alimentos.

—Gracias, señorita —y de nuevo ambos padres quedaron solos...

—...sabe, señor Pegasus... —Pegasus miro hacia la señora, denotando el prestarle atención— aun no he aceptado ciertas cosas ni perdonado siquiera lo que hizo o a usted, pero le tengo cierto respeto y, aun, le concedo cierta duda por que puedo ver el cariño tan grande que le tiene Yugi... eso habla acerca de usted y de lo que ha sido para mi hijo ser el suyo... y se lo agradezco, por que eso denota y se, que lo ha cuidado mucho... —de pronto Akiko y Pegasus voltearon hacia las puertas del balcón, pues Yami y Yugi estaban espiando por una rendijita que dejaron de espacio entre ambas, pero se volvieron de nuevo a sus asuntos cuando se vieron descubiertos, lo que hizo reír a ambos padres de Yugi...

—oíste eso, Yami? Mis papás no se están llevando tan mal después de todo —comento Yugi, sonriendo.

—lo oí y lo vi, pero dime, acaso este es un intento de juntar a tus padres...?

—...aun extraño a mi mamá Cecilia... su recuerdo no se ha ido y nunca se ira de mi corazón, pero aunque no me molestaría que los padres que me quedan se casaran, por ahora solo deseo que al menos se lleven bien, y que aminore el dolor que siento por haber perdido a un ser tan querido como mi mamá...

—...—Yami guardo silencio al oír aquello... — Yugi ha perdido ya una madre... —pensaba el— y algún día tendrá que enfrentar el perder otra... no me imagino lo que sentiría si debiera volver a perder a la mía, pero esta tratando de seguir con su vida y ver que todo este bien entre la familia que le queda... —esas eran cosas que Yami admiraba... no se había equivocado en amar a Yugi... — vamos a entrar y busquemos a los chicos, que te parece, Yugi? No tienes hambre?

—mmm? Si, tengo mucha hambre, jeje... —Yami entendió a la perfección la actitud de su Yami... — vamos con ellos... —ambos entraron a la habitación del padre de Yugi y lo vieron aun conversando con su madre en regular ambiente, hablando de comodidad... según veía Yugi, y según comprendía Yami, aquello era solo el comienzo de una nueva vida...

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo paso y todos los chicos siguieron asistiendo a la escuela; el asunto del intento de Pegasus por quitarse la vida y la huida de Yugi habían finalizado satisfactoriamente para todos, y nadie se había enterado de que Yugi era adoptado, lo que agrado a ambas familias en el sentido de que preferían mantener intacta su privacidad, sin embargo, nuevos cambios comenzaron a hacerse muy obvios no mucho después del tiempo durante el cual Pegasus estuvo en el hospital, pero era obvio que todo estaba mejorando.

Yami había sido separado de sus tutores y dejado al cargo de Solomon, quien trataba al chico como se merecía además de estar feliz por tener nueva vida en la casa con la enjundia y alegría de un joven como Yami.

—hasta luego, abuelo, nos vemos en la tarde —se despidió Yami camino a la escuela de Solomon, a quien llamaba en aquella forma por el cariño que le había ganado.

—hasta luego, hijo. No olvides saludar a Yugi —pidió Solomon desde la entrada de la tienda a su muchacho que se alejaba.

—no lo haré, abuelo!

Mientras tanto, en mansión de Pegasus, mucha actividad estaba teniendo lugar mientras el multimillonario guiaba a unos hombres en las diferentes tareas para remodelar su casa al tiempo que contestaba su celular, volviendo a dirigir su empresa con la sagacidad e inteligencia antes mostrados, y por supuesto nuevamente hacia negocios con su joven amigo Kaiba, hechos por los que su hijo estaba feliz, pues le daba gusto ver a su padre volver a la vida de nuevo, aunque... con algunos ligeros cambios, en muchos aspectos...

—Hola, viejo! Aquí estamos! —llamó Joey desde la salida de la casa, pues la pandilla ya estaba esperando a Yugi para ir camino a la escuela.

—ya voy, amigos! papá, te ve en la tarde.

—cuídate, hijo, te estaré esperando cuando regreses.

—si, hasta luego, te quiero mucho papito!

—papito... —dijo Pegasus pensando en vos alta, bajando sus celular y con todos aquellos hombres aun moviéndose por toda la mansión— ...nunca dejo de llamarme así... —ello lo hacía feliz, y suspiro... — ay, Cecilia... —comento rememorando— elegimos y criamos a un gran hijo... mmm? Oigan! Eso no va ahí! eso no va ahí! Kaiba, de que te estas riendo?

—oye, Yugi, como va todo en casa? —preguntó Yami camino a clases al pequeño, quien iba a su lado

—todo esta muy bien, mi papá esta muy feliz. No lo había visto así de enjundioso desde que yo era niño.

—oye, Yug, y todavía no hay paquetes de alegría? —preguntó Tea agachándose, como quien pregunta por un secreto...

—he? Que paquete, no te entiendo, Tea...

—vamos, Yug, no seas tan calladito... —dijo Joey dándole un codazo al chico— a poco todavía no va a haber hermanitos en casa?

—que? Joey! —toda la pandilla comenzó a reír, con excepción de Kaiba quien de seguro iba en camino dentro de su limosina, haciendo transacciones y negocios con su viejo amigo Maximillian Pegasus... y extrañando a su calido cachorro, del cual siempre llevaba una foto dentro su portarretratos con forma de carta del duelo, al lado de la de su hermanito...

Esa misma noche, todos fueron a casa de Yami y Solomon para tener una pijamada, como ya habían hecho antes Yami y Yugi; tanto habían crecido ellos, como su amistad, y se querían más que nunca...

—buenas noches señor Moto

—gusto en verte, Tea

—Hola, que onda? —saludo Joey, y luego Tristan

—Hola, buenas noches —y así siguieron los demás

—buenas noches a todos, pasen, esta helando afuera.

—abuelito, como has estado —peguntó Yugi dando un saludo al anciano, quien le recibió con gran gusto y cariño.

—jajajaja, muy bien, Yugi, que gusto verte de nuevo. Como esta tu papá?

—esta muy bien, te manda saludos.

—y yo le mando nuevos, jeje, pero ahora será mejor que te apures para que tus amigos no te dejen atrás.

—si, gracias, abuelito! Amigos! amigos! espérenme! —Yugi salio corriendo tras el resto del grupo camino al segundo piso de la casa, donde estaba la que era la nueva habitación de Yami: calida, amplia y decente... el lugar que hubiera querido darle su madre, hecho por el cual Yami sabía que ella debía sentirse muy feliz al verlo al cuidado de Solomon, viviendo decentemente y ya sin tener que trabajar... aunque seguramente orgullosa...

—...todos esos muchachos son grandiosos... —pensaba Solomon— Yami es muy trabajador—refiriéndose a la ayuda que le daba en la casa, pues ya no le permitía ir al trabajo como cargador al menos mientras fuera estudiante— y acomedido conmigo, sus amigos están llenos de energía y Yugi los quiere mucho... mis muchachos son muy afortunados, jejeje... —mientras Solomon se alejaba hacia la tienda de juegos para su ultimo turno, iba pensando graciosamente en los ligeros y curiosos detalles de los amigos de Yami y Yugi, nombrando hechos en su mente como el saber que eran tan promiscuos antes de que supieran de los análisis que se habían hecho sus dos muchachos, o pensando en todos los momentos divertidos que les había visto vivir desde los últimos meses... a todos los quería y tenia ya en su corazón...

—yo quiero al lado de la ventana! —grito Joey en la habitación de Yami— hey! nos e vale Tristan! Tú siempre tomas los mejores lugares en las pijamadas!

—Tranquilo, cachorro... —dijo Seto con voz tentadora... — el rincón es mejor —viendo el guiñó en el ojo de Seto, Joey sonrió picadamente y se volvió seductoramente hacia su pareja.

—como usted diga, mi querido empresario...

—uuuuuyyy... —alburearon todos, incluso cierto pequeñín

—Yugi! —Exclamó Joey, asombrado— no puede ser, tu también? Estos muchachos ya te pervirtieron!

—jajaja, no lo tomes así, Joey! —gritó Yugi tomándose del estomago

—oye, Yugi, aun no nos has dicho si ya esta en camino un hermanito, he —dijo Bakura asomando entre la pandilla distribuida por el piso, para alcanzar a ver a Yugi.

—jejeje, amigos... —respondió Yugi algo intimidado...

—vamos, Yugi, somos tus amigos —dijo Duck, sonriendo.

—si, puedes confiar en nosotros —siguió Tristan

—Es cierto —profirió Tea

—vamos, viejo, ya Seto cedió a venir a una pijamada, que no puedas tu hablar de eso

—Joey! —al oír el grito de Seto, todos rieron de nuevo

—jajaja, bueno, pues... —Yami decidió presionar un poco

—Yugi...?

—jejeje, ok, pues... si habrá muy pronto un nuevo Pegasus en la familia... —todos gritaron al oír eso y comenzaron a hacerle fiesta al pequeño Yugi, quien reía al sentirse amado por sus amigos, y por su Yami...

Esa noche todos ya dormían sobre colchonetas en el piso, unos compartiéndolas, otros no, Yami y Yugi en la cama, algunos quizás soñando, otros quizás solo descansando, pero todos juntos, como no siempre lo había sido pero que ya lo era, y por lo cual daban gracias...

Abajo, en otra habitación, también ya Solomon dormía, y en su mansión, Pegasus estaba bajo el mismo estado, solo que el otro lado de su cama ya no estaba vació, como lo estuvo aquel día después de la muerte de su esposa, y como lo estuvo un tiempo después... ese lugar, estaba ocupado de nuevo por alguien a quien había aprendido a amar, y que ese alguien aprendió a amarlo... alguien nuevo quien llenaba su vida mientras el podía llenar la suya, y que pronto le daría un nuevo hijo, como una declaración más de amor y de los lasos entre Yugi, y ellos... pero de una casa modesta a una rica, de una muy llena a una no tan llena por el momento, persistían algunas cosas en común, entre ellas, ciertos retratos que había en casa de Pegasus sobre sus buros a cada lado de la cama, y en casa de Solomon arriba de la chimenea... eran retratos de Yugi que se habían compartido, retratos que en un hogar no se vieron por doce años, y uno nuevo en el de Pegasus, que mostraba a Yugi a menos de un día de haber nacido, tomada a las afueras de una maternidad... y retratos nuevos que marcaban nuevos lazos y nuevas uniones, nuevas vidas: retratos de Yugi y sus amigos, juntos en la escuela, de Solomon recibiendo a Yami en su casa, que de no ser por él estaría muy vacía sin su querida hija, y retratos de Maximillian y Akiko, ambos vestidos de blanco, en una, sentada ella en una silla, sosteniendo un bello y gran ramo de rosas blancas en su regazo, con Maximillian atrás... si, se habían casado, y cada momento en las vidas de ellos, de Yugi, Yami y todos sus amigos gravados en esas fotos, hablaban un poco de cómo habían ido sucediendo las cosas, como si contaran una historia... también la imagen de Cecilia permanecía en las fotos, y ello hablaba no solo de unión, sino de perdón, de aceptación, de un gran cariño que compartían todos... era todo aquello parte de la historia de sus vidas, que había llegado a ser lo que era a través de las dichas y penas que mostraban aquellas imágenes, y por lo cual, en esos momentos, eran felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—waaa... haaa... —lloraba un bebe en los brazos de Akiko, quien descansaba en la cama de un hospital...

—awww, míralo, Yugi, tu hermanito... —Akiko mostró el pequeño tan parecido a Yugi a este, quien lo tomo en sus brazos con gran cuidado y emoción.

—mamá, es muy bonito! —el bebe abría y cerraba sus manitas, mirando a Yugi con curiosidad

—jojojojo! Con ese parecido tan extraordinario nadie olvida fácilmente el rostro de este viejo! —dijo Solomon tomándose los tirantes del overol, pues se sentía ancho de orgullo, no solo por el parecido de sus nietos con el, sino por ver que ambos era buenos chicos...

—jeje, se nota que se llevaran muy bien —comento Pegasus, y mientras Yugi disfrutaba de su hermanito todos sus amigos alrededor, incluido Seto, y Yami, lo miraban gustosos de verlo feliz.

—amigos! ya soy el hermano mayor! —exclamo Yugi con gran alegría, y Joey se le acerco, colgándosele de los hombros y de los de Yami.

—jeje, y para cuando una boda, he, amigos? —Yami y Yugi se sonrojaron y exaltaron muchísimo al oír aquella pregunta en voz de su discreto y poco pícaro amigo Joey Wheeler, y entre risas, diversiones y alegrías, disfrutaron juntos de aquel instante en sus vidas, continuando con ellas.

_**Fin**_

_**Ojala hayan disfrutado este fic. Como lo publiqué muy rápido no le di a muchos el tiempo que hubiera servido para que le tuvieran algo más de cariño, pero me da gusto que lo hayan disfrutado quienes lo hicieron y me siento conforme en gran parte por lo que logré con esta historia.**_

_**Gracias a todos, y les dedico un beso y un abrazo con todo cariño ;- )**_


End file.
